Between You and Me
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: A chance encounter left much to be desired. MA rating short story 2nd in the Top Five FSOG Stories Facebook Group April Complete!
1. Virgin Bunny

The prologue.

* * *

**Virgin Bunny**

February 2008

_How's your week looking? Wanna come over some time this week?_

"Oh my god, already?" I moaned. "Seriously? Booty call for hook ups now?" I peeked open both of my eyes, and sure enough, there was a text from Christian. I glanced at the time at the corner of of my phone and groaned again.

It was eight something in the evening and I had been sleeping for three hours since I got back from my last class. I still felt like shit and I knew a cold a or a fever was just around the corner…

Lurking in the dark.

Kate should be sleeping since it was either in the middle of the night or early in the morning in Paris on Tuesday, while I was still living in Monday night. It was probably around the same time for my brother in England, the kid got to go to Eton College. Though, I doubted that either of them would actually be asleep.

I could still distinctly remember the bomb shell I dropped on the both of them on Sunday night when I came back.

I told them I had sex for the very first time, with a guy I just met at a party yesterday.

My brother literally replied with a crass phrase telling me to shut the fuck up because he now had to bleach his eyes for the words that he had read. So, it was probably a no to sharing the glorious details with him.

Kate on the other hand, I was more than sure would be thrilled to listen to my recount. She would want all the details, even though I wasn't sure how glorious it actually was.

At least mom didn't rat me out to dad and actually reacted pretty mildly about it. Without thinking, I screenshot the new notification and sent it to Kate because I honestly had no idea what I should say and she was my best friend since high school, so for the longest time we had been sharing everything with each other. Besides, my roommate and friends here were all not virgins like boring old me.

Although I couldn't be sure whether Kate had lost her v-card or not in high school but she knew I didn't.

Even when my prom date had been my crush for practically my entire high school career, frankly, I wasn't _that_ into the guy to be physically attracted to the point that I was having wet dreams of him and dreaming about sleeping with him. I thought about losing it before I go to uni, but I didn't trust my crush to do the job.

_When are you going to sleep tonight? Wanna call now?_

I purse my lips pondering whether I was in the mood or not, but I wasn't the least bit surprised that she wasn't asleep. She had probably just came back from a party or something.

She picked up on second ring.

"You can hear me right?" She check with me and I confirmed. "Okay, spill."

"I told you about Saturday right?"

"Yes, you mentioned it but not in great detail. But, wait," she halted me from launching into my tale. "You used a condom right?"

"Yes, mom, it was safe," I groaned amusedly at her but it was sweet and caring of her to at least ask. I wouldn't have had sex with him if he didn't wear a condom.

"You sound out of it," Kate commented, she didn't sound much sober either, but I knew my voice came out tired and weak, and slightly muffled reflecting exactly how fatigue and exhausted I was currently feeling.

"I'm sorry I passed out yesterday night. Well, Sunday night afterward, I was going to call you, but I was exhausted after sex. I am so beat and I think I caught the cold today by ditching my heavy ass coat."

"Oh shit… you have to take care."

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't tell you too much about Saturday, right?"

"Um no," she repeated, "and you need to tell me _everything_ in great detail no matter how sordid they are."

**Flashback**

"Trixie, what are you getting?" I nudged my roommate who got here with me in the car driven by a freshman who had joined the frat in the first semester.

It was the first time that someone invited me to a decent frat party. It was off campus, so it had to be good, besides Leila got us the invite and she and Susannah knew a lot more people than me

_And_, they were sophomores.

Now, we were at the bar where they served cocktails. It had been a long while since I've had any cocktail, and the ones that they were mixing here looked more than decent. The parties on campus, well, I just didn't know enough people to attend the good ones. I had been constantly invited to the other frat that consisted mostly of nerds, in my opinion, and they were boring.

The most I'd been to was the ones hosted by the cast that I auditioned with. It was for a school play, and sadly I didn't get any part but I made friends, at least, so it was not bad for my first semester in college.

Now it was the second semester, and I wanted more friends. I had one crush only to realize that he wasn't my type because he was such a lightweight, and his girlfriend, who happened to be my friend as well, was nothing like me.

"There are so many options," Trix gushed. My sentiments exactly. "Leila, have any suggestions?" Ever the indecisive person, she turned to our neighbor in the dorm. "Where's Susie by the say?"

"Her boyfriend took her out."

I tuned out of their conversation and ordered my drink, and sat there scanning the room as I waited. The music wasn't too bad but they were old.I could feel the beat and I wanted to dance, but I needed my drink first. Despite pregaming back there, I wanted more booze to feel the alcohol.

"Hey," I jumped and saw a guy approaching, I didn't know him but he didn't give me the douche vibe. "I'm Christian," and I immediately recognized the name. The freshman that brought us here was brought in by him, and he was a sophomore who also happened to be friends with Leila and Susannah.

I wasn't sure what kind of friends they were but from the impression that the girls gave me, I assumed that they just knew each other from the parties since meeting when they were freshmen.

"Ana," I introduced myself, and we got talking. He was a smooth talker and I was well aware that we were full-on flirting.

"Wanna dance?" He extended his hand when a more upbeat music came on, and I downed the rest of my cocktail before accepting his hand.

It was hot on the dance floor, and I felt even warmer with his hands roaming all over my body accompanied by the downright inappropriate lyrics blasting from the speakers. I didn't know what happened but when I turned around to face him mid-dance, he smashed his lips on mine.

I honestly didn't have too much kissing experience either, but I knew that very moment that was he was an aggressive one. I could tell from just how he was kissing me.

Everything turned heated quickly, and I could feel my hips gyrating against his as our tongues battled. Man, this guy could kiss, and his hair was so soft to the touch.

We were both intoxicated after a few rounds of relay and bullshit with some other people in another room, and I was so wasted that he even had to take a few shots for me because strangely we kept losing.

Soon enough, I found myself being dragged into another room that quickly emptied as we stumbled into it. He was probably pretty popular, I mean the guy was so much better looking than the last one I made out with from the nerdy frat. Under the dimly lit room, I dare say he was actually pretty cute.

He pinned me down on the couch and we were all hands and lips again. I distantly recall nodding when he wanted to pull my top off. Though, I kept my bra on, that part I was sure. I had been topless earlier when we were making out against the bar trying to sober up with cocktails after the drinking game but failed miserably. And, probably got more drunk in the process.

I was only drunk but not to the point where I would black out, so I knew what I was doing.

Christian was going for sex, obviously, because I felt his hand creeping lower and slipping into my panties. I allowed it, wanting a taste of how that felt. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to finger me here, but if he did, I didn't think I had the willpower to stop him. I was in the moment.

"Can I?" He asked against my lips, tugging at my jeans gently, but I shook my head. Not only because I was too drunk, but I also didn't want to be caught in the act in public. Anyone could walk into this room any second. "Okay, if you don't want to we can stick with making out. That's fine with you, right?" He checked, pulling away briefly.

I panted trying to catch my breath, and the instant I nodded, his face cam crashing down and our lips reconnected. I felt like this was the first time I could actually be smothered to death from making out.

I was so out of breath.

I could feel my lips getting sucked and abused to the point it was bruised, and I didn't think it got _that_ intense with the tall and pale white skin dude from the nerdy party.

"I want you," he pulled away imploring through his eyes. I stared right back, my mind suddenly ran out of flirty witty comebacks. It was too dark to identify the color of his eyes but I got a hint that it was a dark color.

"No, I'm too drunk," I remarked, it was the same excuse I used the last time when the tall nerdy dude asked me, and he stopped hinting about it in our make out sash later on. I hoped this guy would respect my decision, too.

Christian pulled back completely and pulled me up with him so we were now somewhat cuddling on the couch. He pulled out his phone and handed it to me, unlocked.

"Can I have your number?" I took it. "We can reconsider once we're both more sober," he said and I felt a little better that he wasn't put off, and I probably wasn't too bad a kisser.

"Oh sure," I only realized then that I couldn't find my phone. It must've fell out at some point during our groping. "Let me find mine first," I searched around with his help feeling like a fool but it wasn't too awkward. Finally I found it in the crack, it must've fell through when I got pinned down. "Full name, please," I requested sassily, and I swore I heard him chuckle.

It took me an embarrassing moment to recall my digits before typing them in. As I typed in, I mutely pondered if he could be the one to do the job. While Kate wanted to lose her virginity to a boyfriend that she actually cared about and vice versa, I only wanted someone with experience and also nice as a person, as well as someone without expectations for more. I just wanted to get it over with, and this guy seemed experienced enough and fitted al the criteria above.

I didn't even consider the fact that he might have trouble understanding the language on my phone because it was in Russian. I was too busy assessing and analyzing whether the guy could tick all my boxes, and I believed I got many reasons to believe that he could tick the last box, because come on, the guy was a freaking frat!

"You speak Russian?" He observed, returning my phone as I handed back his.

"I was born in Ukraine but my family is actually from Russia," I knew he was an America, he couldn't be more like a typical all American boy since the moment we met.

"So this is Ukrainian or Russian?"

"Russian. When I was born, it was still part of the Soviet Union, we moved here when I was really young though, hence I was bilingual and doesn't have an accent like my parents."

"Oh, interesting," he said taking a look at my contact information, and I knew he was only showing morbid interest in my background, but I hope we could talk more whenever we met again. I knew he wasn't the least bit into it right now, not only was he drunk but also he was horny and just wanted to get laid. "Anastasia," he read with a smirk. "I like it."

"Fuck!" I exclaimed the moment I went through the miscalls and messages. I had been radio silent for over two hours making out with this guy. "Shit, I hope she's okay," I muttered typing a response, my fingers flying rapidly across the screen and my drunken brain suddenly sobered up and high on alert.

"What's going on?" He sat up equally alarmed, but by my reaction.

"My roommate," I explained as I maintained communication with Leila. "She's trashed."

He stood up and picked up my shirt on the ground. I was too worried to even feel the embarrassment of practically being topless in a room with a guy I just met, and I didn't think I would remember the physical state that I was in if not for him retrieving my shirt from the floor for me.

"Oh shit," he echoed. "Where's she now?"

"Leila took her back," my eyes were still trained on the text thread as Leila typed, and I only briefly glanced at him to thank him for the shirt. "Fuck," I mumbled as I read that she fell and actually injured herself. She couldn't even remember how she hurt herself.

"How are you going back?" He asked, and I didn't even stop to think what he could mean by that.

"The shuttle bus. I'm sorry, got to cut the night short," I really did feel bad since I truly enjoyed his company even though I wasn't willing to fuck him drunk, but sex with him was now definitely on the table.

"I'll go with you. Don't worry," he got my coat, put it on me, and guided me to the shuttle place since I was so focused on checking in with Leila.

Leila was a lightweight, and one more drink could knock her down several notches, but she also sobered up pretty quickly, so she looked after Trixie for me. Trix was having a really stressful time, that much I knew, and she must've downed vodka shots like water tonight.

My worry eased slightly when we got on the bus and Christian's mouth was back on mine. Leila said she would stay until I got there, so I was now in less of a rush. I was still very concerned, but Leila was responsible and Christian was a great distraction at the moment.

He walked me to the door of my dorm building and we parted with an indecent kiss, and him asking if he could see me later.

"Text me," was what I replied, and I had a feeling of what was coming next.

There was a few trickle of blood on the sheets but overall, Trix looked physically fine to me.

"I would accept that hug gracefully but I'm covered in vomit," Leila said after she filled me in on what happened once she was approached by Trix, and I apologized profusely for not taking care of her and leaving with Christian which resulted me getting back so late, and I also explained that I sort of lost my phone for a while.

For once, I was so glad that she was responsible and a lightweight. I initially thought she was allergic to alcohol, but that was Susie. Still, they partied a lot.

I passed out on my bed after I checked on Trix and removed my makeup, and I slept until noon the next day. Trix was worse, she had a killer hangover and slept till four in the afternoon, and woke up still with a headache. She couldn't remember too much of what happened but told me all that she could, and that pretty much filled in the gaps that Leila had left.

Then, I got a text around six after from Christian asking me if I wanted to watch a movie with him at his place tonight. There was absolutely nothing innocent about this invite, and I actually debated. I never got around to ask him what the 'T' in his name stood for but I doubt it mattered, it wasn't like we were going to be a couple and he only typed it in to humor me since I told him to put in his full name.

I said yes, deciding if he wanted to make out, then so be it. We were both sober anyway. I could always say no to sex, so I went Sunday night after a short debate and deciding against taking a condom with me. It was freezing ass cold outside. After all it was only February, and Cambridge, Massachusetts was like up _north_.

But, it was Harvard, so what am I complaining about.

Ironically, after we both opted horror out, we ended up watching a documentary he recommended. That was just too obvious, but he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he wanted to have sex with me either.

Not ten minutes into it, he was on me, and the computer was discarded next to the couch. I thought we could watch it on his TV since sophomores had way better dorm rooms than freshmen. It was a long ass walk from my place to his.

I didn't even found a comfortably cuddling position with him.

"Can I?" He lifted my t-shirt, and I consented. Then, one thing followed by the next, I found myself laying naked on my back on his couch, and he was still clothed. But that changed very soon. My mind was so worked up right now to care that it could be a bit awkward, and I was in such a frenzy trying to think of a way to tell him that I was a virgin.

He didn't give me much time to speak because we were soon making out again, and this time we were both naked. His hands were everywhere, and I know I could always say stop, but one thing led to another, and my brain just decided that it needed to shut up.

"Can I tell you something?" I blurted out when I saw him reach for a condom. He stopped, looking at me expectantly and waited for me to continue. "I'm a virgin," I dropped the bomb on him, and I stared, waiting for him to denote or some other reaction anxiously.

"You've never had sex before?" I nodded meekly, and suddenly I found myself being lifted and hauled up and dropped onto his bed. "Stupid question," he murmured under his breath, hovering above me. "Do you still want to continue?"

I knew he was just being being nice and considerate but I really did want to roll my eyes at him at that moment. I mean, I am still naked, in bed with you, right?

I nodded, granting him my consent.

"Say it," he was just being cautious, so I indulged him just like he humored me when he typed in his contact information.

"Yes, I want this."  
He nodded with a smile that I couldn't understand the meaning behind, and resumed with his mouth. Only his kisses started to trail lower down my front.

"I'll let you in on a secret, too," he smirked in between my legs, and I didn't realize until now that this guy was way beyond cute, he was downright sinful, too hot to the touch, and he actually had a body to die for, but I was too nervous to drool over his physical attributes. I should've admired his features more carefully yesterday on the shuttle bus, but I was too busy eating his face. "I like it tight, and I know for a fact that virgins are really tight."

I smiled, reciprocating his devilish smirk. "Oh!" I gasped loudly when I felt his tongue descended and made contact with my core.

"I like the smell and taste, too," he mumbled excitedly, and he started again, this time he wasn't stopping.

I didn't know if he was trying to make me cum or simply trying to make me wetter, because neither was working. It wasn't all that exhilarating. At least not as much as I thought it would be, so I let him continue to take the lead and hope that the foreplay was going to get me ready for later.

I obliged later and reciprocated the favor when he asked me to blow him, but I wasn't sure how I did. Though, I did try to deep throat him, but I gagged and gave up. My hands helped a little but I didn't know if he liked it, since the porns I watched never really gave me a clear indication on when the guy was going to cum. So, I stopped when he asked me to. I hope my saliva was enough lubricant if I wasn't wet enough.

I watched him roll on the condom, silently wondering if his size was considered a full package because even though I've seen dicks before, I've never had one in me.

He pumped himself a few times before inserting a finger inside me, to check my wetness. I guess it passed since he lined himself up at my entrance minutes later. His tip rubbed my folds, and I emphasized the smallest feeling of pleasure, and amplified it vocally. I didn't know if my act would boost his ego or actually thwart it. I hope it was encouraging for him.

I had no clue what was happening down there, but it was actually painful but the bearable kind. It was like the first time I tried to insert a tampon, and getting frustrated when I couldn't seem to stuff it in, so I started pushing it with a little more force, to the point that it actually hurt.

"This might make both of our lives easier," he walked away and returned seconds later with a bottle of lubricant. I hope my face was distorted with discomfort earlier.

Once he was in, it felt so much better. It did take me a few moments to get used to this foreign intrusion and stretch to accommodate him.

"Can I move?" He asked gently, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

I nodded, and he began to roll his hips, rocking his member in and out of me. I didn't feel the pleasure that was obviously written all over his face, but I think I could relate to the joy. At least I was glad he was liking it.

I was loud during sex, and I just discovered that for the first time after all the porn that I'd watched and heard all the noises those porn stars made. I wasn't ashamed probably because I was in the moment, but that bubble bursted for a few seconds when someone knocked on our adjacent wall.

The embarrassment crept in, but his grunts soon made me forget about it.

Round one was mediocre in my opinion, and I didn't know what was next or what to expect. So, I asked and he said he would cuddle with me and talk, and we could watch a bit more of the documentary. I didn't even bother faking an orgasm because he came and pulled out.

I wasn't expecting round two to follow when he told me that we'd cuddle and talk and all the other shit.

I did learn that he had a younger sister in Paris and an older brother in Stanford.

He wrapped me in a thin blanket, and I noticed that there was a bit of blood on the towel that I insisted he put on his bed for protection, but he dismissed my concern fairly quickly.

"What position do you want?" The question seriously caught me off guard.

"I like missionary," I revealed, accidentally showing off my experienced vocabulary as a virgin. "But, I'm open to try others," I quickly added seeing his soured.

"Can we try doggy? Then we can go back to the traditional one for the next round, or you can be on top."

Next round?

I agreed despite myself. I was liking the experience, and I wasn't expecting to cum anyway. I was sweaty so that meant I worked, and that was enough for me. He was apparently happy with my performance so I continued my act like I did with round one.

He recovered and recharged pretty fast, too. That much I had observed.

He was quite the athlete, but also with a smart head on that shoulder. He said he was on the row team, and asked if I played any sports. I said I didn't want to admit that I had been a krav maga trainer since I graduated high school having been practicing since as young as I could stand. So, I went with boxing and told him I liked participating in drama performances.

I would've gave the overall experience a high rating, if not for the fact that I realized that me being sweaty after sex walking in the outdoor under this weather was a recipe for disaster.

He offered to walk me back after we got interrupted by his roommate coming back. It was midnight and there was no way that I was going back on my own in this freezing ass cold weather as if I was really doing the walk of shame. He walked me back and I was beyond exhausted already, I could feel my eyelids getting droopy, and I might've fallen asleep on his bed if we stayed there.

**End flashback**

"Did you cum?" Kate asked excitedly after making all the right sounds throughout my narration, and I knew she'd love the details that I was providing. It was probably nothing like her first time but everyone was different.

"No, not once, but I wasn't expecting to anyway."

"And now, he's asking for another hook up?"

"Yep," I giggled, remembering the message that I received earlier and told her about.

"Are you sore?" She giggled.

"Oh, so fucking sore," I groaned, and she actually texted me saying that hoping I wouldn't be sore after I woke up. I didn't see that until I woke up in the morning because after I took a shower on Sunday night and confessed that I was beat, I tossed my phone away. "And, I feel like I'm getting sick," I moaned. "I'm going to need the week to recover, and it's the worst feeling ever!"

"So, what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing. We can keep hooking up if he wants to. I still want to meet more people, and I now want to go to more frat parties. It was so fun!"

"Ana, you got to Harvard and now you're having the time that you didn't have in high school?" Kate laughed at my antics. It was true that I didn't partied much all through high school but the moment I got into Harvard, I kind of let myself go a little. I wasn't so strained all the time anymore.

"You probably are equally trashed, so you're not the one to call me out," I giggled back after I got my story out for her to gossip.

"I'm fine today, I do have class tomorrow." Can I have a pic of the guy?"

"Let me stalk him, wait," I pulled away slightly to check his Facebook. "There, that's his profile pic."

"Holy shit, Steele!"

"I know right? He's so fucking hot, and I didn't realize that until he went down on me," I giggled into the phone, still reminiscing the face and the athletic built body. I was now drooling over him, something that was long overdue. "Anyway, I didn't know that he actually drew blood yesterday and my bottom lip was swollen until I felt it stung when I went to dinner today. I hope no one noticed, and I certainly hope he's not going to babble away the fact that I'm a virgin to his friends. He can say all he likes but just don't embarrass me."

"I don't think he will. He sounds like he enjoyed it since he is asking you about this week."

"I'm waiting till the weekend," I was so pooped, and now I was feeling sick. "Oh, and Zach asked me to that nerdy frat this Thursday."

"Are you going?"

"No, the party doesn't even compare to the frat I went to over the weekend. Besides, even though he took care of me last time because I got drunk, but I don't really want to hangout with the people there."

"Did you reply to Christian?"

"Just did, and I also told him I am sore since he asked me how I was feeling."

"Bitch, you are so blunt."

"I'm brutally honest, I know," I giggled loudly.

I could hardly believe that I texted that myself. I was tempted to ask if she was still a virgin but I really just wanted to go to bed and hopefully sleep off my pending illness. So, I bid her goodnight and went on a mission to search for some medicine.

"I'll keep you posted," I promised.

"You better," and that was meant to be a threat, I just knew it. It wasn't like I had anything to hide anyway, I thought my social life was getting interesting, too.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**

**X**


	2. Horn-dog Lust

**Horn-dog Lust**

March 2008

"Look who's doing the walk of shame," Kate said the moment the call was connected. I just came back from outside and I was freezing even though I had a thick coat around me, because I swore even though I was technically from Seattle, I had spent the majority of my years in LA. I was used to just donning a coat outside of whatever I was wearing at home when I went out in the winter.

Massachusetts was freezing my tits off. I didn't need Christian's mouth to make them pebble.

"I didn't fuck him," I replied. I was crass bite me.

"Your lips are purple," she crooned.

"I told you that I didn't have sex when I sent you that picture. Did you read the caption?" I took a selfie and sent it to her with a caption, but I was sure that she didn't pay any attention to the words and just the picture itself. It was a closeup of my frozen face. I was just too lazy to edit it, and she missed the caption.

"I did, but I just want to make sure that you heeded to my words."

"Yes, mom, I didn't fuck the guy. I told him to wait and he's balls are probably turning blue." I rolled my eyes. I felt like we were still in high school talking about guys behind their back but also like in college because it wasn't some fantasy that we were talking about since I really did have sex with the guy. "But, I'm rectifying it for him next week. He's going to do the walk of shame with me on Tuesday and Thursday."

"_Two_ days?"

"Spring break starts after next Thursday for me, so why not?" I purposely didn't choose any class for Friday, I'd rather get up early on two days of the week than having to drag my lazy ass to class every day. I liked long weekends.

"Now, tell me, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Kate."

"He took you out to dinner."

"We had fast food, woman."

"Still, surely you two did something."

"It was very PG rated."

"Start talking!"

She could be so demanding, seriously. I rolled my eyes at her mentally.

**Flashback**

_Do you want to come over later or we can go get dinner first?_

Knew this guy was desperate and this just had to come up since we were literally having the longest text thread ever since we met. He was always the one initiating the conversation, and I knew that I was being passive but at the same time, hypocritically, I didn't want him to stop talking to me.

It was a Sunday, and it had been an entire week since we last had sex. He was probably suffering from the longest dry spell, but that was because I thought he was a playboy, I wasn't really expecting anything less from him. I believed he was experienced when I first laid eyes on him.

**_Food sounds good, I'm starving_**

I told him because I really was, I was at a boxing sparring contest earlier and now I was at a rehearsal for my monologue.

Funny how I was just contemplating the thought of quitting theatrics altogether and the next thing I knew I got casted into a play. Despite it being the one that got me my circle of friends in the first place, and played a major role on my high school career but I didn't think it would get me anywhere in the future. I wasn't going to go into acting or the entertainment circle, I wanted to go into corporate law and I needed to maintain my GPA.

He said he had a meeting at 5, and I knew it was about Greek life. He was a frat boy so he would have to attend the initiating meeting. He was a big and his small did drive me to the party where I met him.

It was now way after 6, he said the meeting would run a little bit late but at least he got to text me throughout. I was already yelling at him in my mind to hurry up because I could feel my stomach starting to digest itself, especially after my afternoon workout. Sparring was fun but I hadn't expected to actually join them when I went over for a conditioning session.

My phone vibrated again, and when I saw that it was Christian, I literally sagged. He was finally done.

_It's almost over but I'm in a suit rn_

**_Should I put on a dress_**

_Haha no just wanted to warn you. You look great in anything_

It was nice of him to say that but I guess that would be what every man would say since they wanted to get into my pants. Besides, he was physically attracted to me, so I guess my wardrobe wouldn't be playing too much of a role. He had seem me naked anyway. I texted back now searching for a thicker coat so I wouldn't freeze my ass again.

So he went back to change and finally gave me a time and place where we could meet. I really wanted to tell him that I might dig in first because I was starving, but when I looked at the map, I might get there around the same time as him.

_Lori's at 6:50_

I donned my jacket and dashed for the door, I just realized that I lived way further than he did to Lori's. I might have to move faster since if I didn't get lost along the way, I would probably need a few minutes longer than him.

I still got there later than him, and when I saw him I suddenly felt like we were living in two different hemisphere right now. He just had a sweater on and I was wearing my thick-ass jacket. My neck was nowhere to be seen and I was pretty sure if I could I'd never let my hand come out of my sleeves.

"Hey," he said and gave me a one-arm hug, I leaned into his side sniffing at his scent. He still had a faint trace of cologne on him probably from wearing the suit earlier.

"Hi," I squeezed his waist lightly and released him not wanting to hold on for any longer that it would become awkward. I glanced up at him to study his face, he really was a looker, and I was actually looking forward to seeing him in a suit because I was sucker for any cute faced guy in a suit.

Christian wasn't really that much taller than me when I was in heels, but now that I was in flats, I was almost a head shorter. At least I get to rest my cheek against his shoulder as we stood waiting in line to order.

We both got the wrap and found a bench to sit on. That was where the embarrassing moment began. Other than the obvious that we had nothing to talk about, I was also struggling to eat without making a mess. It wouldn't be so sexy if I ended up getting the sauce everywhere.

"How was rehearsal?" He asked in an attempt to make a conversation. The silence was getting uncomfortable, I could feel the beginning of it creeping on us.

"It was good," I replied lamely. There wasn't much I could say. I was so lost for words right now and I didn't even know why. The nervousness I was feeling now certainly didn't match up to the first time I had sex with this guy but still, it was uneasy. "I didn't know you play water polo. I thought you're on the row team."

"I joined a club," he took a bite and I marveled at how he could keep everything clean.

I nodded. We weren't going anywhere with our conversation, and I'd rather just make out with him or fuck, because at least we had something to talk about and didn't have to worry about running out of topics.

Sex was always a safer subject.

"So, how was the show?"

"I ended up on the mat for a few rounds," I confessed. I told him that I was only there to watch. "I was going to do my own conditioning but I got invited, so," I shrugged. "It was fun and sweaty."

"Did you win?"

"Only a few," I was tempted to say that boxing was just my workout it wasn't my sport, but I didn't get into it. We didn't know each other _that_ well, so I didn't feel the need to let him in on the small fact.

Thank god it was only fast food because we got through them fast.

"Wanna come back to mine?" He asked as we dumped our wrappers together.

"How about we take a walk near the water?" I suggested, I really didn't want to go anywhere with him that would give him the chance to shed my clothes. My resolve could only resist so much before I gave in.

"We can go to the boathouse," he suggested. I nodded, letting him take my hand as we walked out of the deli.

Once we were outside heading toward the pond, I recalled that he didn't wear a jacket and it was almost 8 at night.

"Are you not cold?" I asked him, gesturing to the sweater he was wearing.

"No, winters in my home are worse."

Right, he told me that he was from Detroit and I told him that I lived in LA. We were obviously from two completely different season because I thought this weather was freezing already and he thought this was mild. I wonder just how brutal Michigan winters were.

"I feel cold just looking at you," I wrapped my arms around his waist in an attempt to keep him warm. I heard him chuckle and I swore he thought I was trying to snuggle closer to him using that as an excuse, but I really was just being nice. I didn't want him to get sick.

I felt his arm came around my shoulder, pulling me closer as we continued our stroll.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't know actually," I pondered, peering up at him from his shoulder. I was thankful that it was the dark because he couldn't see how red my face must've been in the cold. I wasn't blushing, it was purely from the weather. "You?"

He shrugged. "Can't think of one at the moment, but what do you want to watch next time you come over?"

I just knew he was going to keep bringing this up.

"We can find something on Netflix," I suggested. I did imply that I would have sex with him again in the middle of last week when I told him that I had several papers to write.

He asked me if I would have any study breaks, and I told him that I'd take some _quality study breaks_ next week.

Of course he took the hint.

"How was your week?" I brought up a new topic, deciding that since my brain wouldn't function normally around him I'd rather just talk about something that didn't require much thinking.

"Busy. I had three papers due and a ton of reading."

I honestly had no idea that he was _this_ busy. He certainly didn't sound like he was busy over text, given that he had been texting me nonstop every single day. He was always asking if I could come over, but not in the way that would give me the creeps.

"That sucks," I hummed, realizing that this couldn't get more awkward since I really didn't have much to say. He had been asking about my day but I never bothered to inquire about his, I had been passive. "I didn't know you were so busy," I said bluntly.

"I didn't give you that impression over text," he smirked at me, and I knew he looked hot like that, peering down at me with that sinful lop-sided grin.

"No," I let out a small giggle trying to diffuse the slight discomfort in the air. "I thought you had a pretty stress-free week."

"My texts are bad."

"They're not, honestly," I reassured because I truly didn't think it was bad. Other than the fact that we both couldn't keep a conversation going, but I sincerely thought he was sweet despite not knowing how genuine he was with the questions.

Not that I cared because I didn't think of him as anything other than a fuck-buddy. That was crass of me but it was true. There really wasn't any feelings involved given that I literally gave him my virginity the second day after I met him while we were both drunk.

"Were you really sore?"

I paused and loosened my grasp slightly. We were already by the lake and the boathouse was within reach, but my hesitation got his attention.

"I was, yes. You didn't believe me?" I half joked because I really wanted to know.

"I believe you," he turned around moving his hands to cup my face. "I just didn't know how bad it was."

"Well, other than being sore, I also realized that you bit me last time."

He cocked his head but his hands were still around my cheeks.

"My lower lip was bleeding," I confessed.

"Shit," he chuckled guiltily. "I'm sorry, Ana," and apologized. "I got carried away the last time and I promise I'll be more gentle next time. I'll admit I was a little rough last time, I was too excited," he told me sheepishly.

I didn't think it was cute like I'd do in hindsight, because I didn't have any personal sexual experience other than that once a week ago, with this same dude standing before me with the tip of our noses almost touching.

"I want you so bad," he lowered his face closer to mine and I just knew what was going to happen next.

And, I wasn't about to turn down a good make out session.

"Do you have any idea how excited I was last week. I'm so glad that I met you," he said sincerely.

"I was invited to a social last Thursday," I drew out.

"Did you go?"

"No, because I didn't like their parties," I giggled confessing. It was the nerdy frat and I briefly filled him in on the name and he scrunched up his nose.

"I'm glad you didn't go."

I laughed.

"We host way better parties than them, don't go to theirs. Come to ours." I almost felt like he was demanding that I go.

"I wasn't planning on going back anyway. I've been there twice, and I only enjoyed it once because I was drunk."

He chortled. That was the state we were in when we met, drunk. His lips lowered to mine but brushing against them softly and not pressing a kiss to me just yet.

"I wish I'd met you two weeks earlier," he sighed against my lips.

"Why?" I whispered, already sensing the anticipation increasing in me.

"That was when we hosted our social, I could've brought you."

I smiled, not knowing what to reply to that so I snaked a hand through his hair and pulled his lips down to mine. Attending a social could be fun with him.

He must've brought another girl to the party but I wasn't the least bit bothered, because we weren't anything; we were merely having a casual sexual relationship.

I could feel the sexual tension sizzling in the air, and I knew that he was damn near desperate to get into my pants.

But, he wasn't going to do it tonight, I wouldn't let him. I abide by my promise which was next week.

His tongue invaded my mouth the moment I gave him permission, and I moved both of my arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on my waist with one arm and another pushing our mouths closer together.

"I missed kissing you," he broke apart only to reclaim my mouth.

We were in the middle of the lake-side road, and I was perfectly aware of our surrounding. Despite the night sky, I knew people could still catch us smooching.

"Ah!" I yelped, instantly pulling away from him and burying my face in his chest, hugging him close. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," I mumbled an apology into his sweater.

"Did that runner scare you?"

"There was a runner?" I peered up at him and saw his concerned gaze.

"Yeah, someone whistled as they ran past us."

"I didn't hear that," I shook my head.

"Oh, that bird right?" He smiled gently. I was forced to confess my irrational fear of birds when he walked me back to my dorm last week. I nearly jumped on him last time when a bunch took off from a tree, and now he learned to shield me from those feathery flying animals.

"Yeah," I bit my lip nervously. "Sorry, I freaked out."

"Don't be," he pecked my lips. "Why don't we go into the boathouse. There shouldn't be anyone inside at this hour."

"Okay," I concurred, also believing that there wouldn't be anyone since he would be training with them if they did have training. Not that I knew anything about rowing but I didn't think he was buff enough to qualify the school team, but I never asked.

In my freaked out state I didn't even realize that his hand had sneaked under my coat. I was glad that he was mindful of the cold and didn't unzip it. I only did when he slipped his hand out from beneath.

As we made our way to the boathouse, I asked about Greek life and he told me about the meeting where they swore in freshmen that were selected after rush week was over. They all had to wear suits. That got me slight more excited because I liked seeing men in suit, a pretty face and a toned body would be a bonus.

He also filled me in about a sleepover that they would host after Spring Break, where everyone would bring a date.

We were hands and mouths the moment we entered the boathouse. Actually, his mouth was already on mind by the time we reached the door, and I was pretty certain that he used my back to push it open.

There was a table and two benches where we ended up making out on one of them. I was perched on his lap, straddling across him. His back leaned against the table. I wonder this would make him view this entire place differently the next time he was here to train.

"Can I unhook your bra?" He asked between kisses, breathlessly.

I nodded, it was the only thing I could do when he had his tongue trailing down the front of my throat, leaving open-kisses as his hands went inside my clothes unclasping my bra. He pulled my nipples out through my shirt. I hissed when I felt his teeth grazed them and his mouth sucking on them.

His hands were cold against my skin but I wasn't stopping him. He didn't lift my shirt up because we were technically still not completely indoor. Just sheltered.

"I want you, Ana," he mumbled against my lips as he hands started to twirl and play with my tits. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled at my bottom lip getting my attention.

"Not tonight," I moaned back. I felt my lower back arch as his palm pushed against my bare skin and thus pushing my breasts into his face. He latched onto them through my cloth, and I started to pepper kisses all over the side of his neck and shoulder.

"Please," he begged. "Everything about his evening had been great, the only disappointment is the severe lack of sex."

I giggled at him, watching him pout his adorable pout and I almost gave in, but I shook my head.

"Ana," he groaned into our connected lips. True to his words, he was now viciously abusing my bottom lip rather than my upper one that he wounded the last time.

To think this was the guy that asked me to give him a private performance with my monologue at the drama show, I truly didn't think he'd have any issue socializing and I didn't buy that his texts were awkward. Granted, his attempt at starting a conversation was a little unsuccessful but I always thought that was my problem because of my passive response at killing what little conversation we were having.

"You can wait," I shifted in his lap and I think I was sitting directly atop his crotch now.

He hissed, letting out a controlled breath.

Yup, he was on the verge of losing control and attacking me right then and there. He would probably have me on that table.

"You have any fantasies?" He asked mid-kiss but still not stopping his ministrations with his hands. I didn't know how I was able to form a coherent thought because this was definitely heated, and if I wasn't horny earlier, I definitely was wet now.

"Hmm?" Fantasies? Was this guy for real? I certainly wouldn't mind helping him make some of his dreams come true. I was just taken aback that I would star in his dreams at all.

"I dreamed of fucking you outdoor," he nibbled along my neck, it was the only area where my skin was exposed and close to my collarbone.

I gasped, not because of the excitement or the anticipation of actually doing so, but because of the idea. Come on, I was a virgin a week ago, and this was the first guy that I had been with that went past groping.

"That can wait."

"I am so desperate for you, Ana, I could have you now. Right this second," he said grinding his cock into me, and now I was certain that the rod I felt in between my legs was definitely his hard dick.

"Oh… mmm…" I let out another moan and rocked my hips creating some friction that I was sure did more to him than me.

"You're teasing me," he lamented, still lustful.

"Tuesday," I blurted out. "I can come over on Tuesday."

"You're making me wait another whole day?" He whined and pouted.

"You are so cute," I couldn't help but crooned. I knew I had probably said how adorable he was in my mind more times I cared to count, but this was one of the handful of times that I let it slipped out of my mouth.

"Can I convince you otherwise?"

"Thursday then, my break starts then," now I was really just toying and teasing him.

"Is it too much to ask for both?" This guy was truly adorable.

I pretended to ponder even though my mind had already been made up. There was no way I was going on break without fucking this guy. So, Thursday was an obvious given.

"I don't have class until midday on Wednesday, so Tuesday is okay. Thursday…" I trailed off, drawing this sweet torture longer. I especially liked the look on his face at the moment. He really was a horn-dog. Couldn't blame him though, my brother was the same and I wondered if that was why our parents sent him to an all-boy school; a prestigious one nonetheless. "Why not?"

The second I uttered those words, he attacked me. So much so that I thought I actually agreed to bed him tonight.

"Yes! Two nights next week. I look forward to them," he grinned at me.

Could he be any cuter?

"Why didn't I meet you sooner? My life could've been so much easier," he moaned against my mouth, his groping now advancing way past PG-13.

My hands slipped under his sweater as I fondled him through his clothes, and I wondered if he would mind if I actually went beneath it and touch his abs. His muscular built body had actually been missed by me; surprisingly.

I felt his hands going to my pants and I giggled.

"What?" He asked, didn't even bother to pull away from my lips as I groped him bare, feeling the way his back muscles contracted underneath my palms.

I remember him telling me that he actually liked that I had a bit of fat on my body even though I did have more muscle than average girls making my body harder to the touch. Though, one couldn't really see too much of my toned physique if I didn't contract them purposefully, unlike his well-built body.

"Good luck unbuttoning it," I giggled into his mouth and felt his deft hands fumble with my pants. He wasn't so skilled at that compared to how fast he unhooked my bra.

"You're making me want to rip it," he growled as he struggled. "Yes! Finally getting somewhere," he grinned pulling away for a millisecond.

"There's one more," I informed him giddily.

"Seriously? I give up," he groaned, pushing his fingers inside the small opening that he managed to get.

"You're not getting into my pants tonight, I told you that," I giggled at him and his struggles.

"It's okay, I can kiss you all day."

"With me in your lap?"

"Preferably."

"I'm heavy though," I was suddenly self-conscious like I was last Sunday. He was my very first intimate experience so evidently I was a novice. I was a rookie in making out, too, frankly.

"Clearly you don't know what real men are like," just to prove his point, he stood up with me and lifted me in the air with my legs wrapped around him. "You're not heavy, trust me. I'd carry to class with me if I'm allowed to."

I knew he was just horny but damn, if those words didn't turn me on a little more. It also gave me a new dose of confidence that I didn't have earlier.

"I'm sure you'd like that," I laughed, pulling his face in so we could continue the smooching. I nibbled on his lip.

Once he was seated again, I became bolder and kissed him harder. Our teeth clattered as we devoured each other hungrily like we didn't just have dinner together. It was the fact that he wanted me so badly that made me more confident.

My lips were bruised, for sure.

But, I didn't care, I was in the moment and I was going to enjoy it to the greatest.

"Are you sure you want me to wait until Tuesday?"

I laughed heartedly. I was really tempted to jump him here, but my dignity was refraining me from doing so, and I knew if we went back to his room, I wouldn't have much resolve in denying him sex. Especially if we ended up making out like we did here.

I truly didn't want to be viewed as an easy lay, which was why I was so resistant against the idea of having him so soon.

"Yes, next Tuesday, and Thursday," I confirmed, grinning at his pouty face.

I was a virgin just a week ago and now I felt like I had a booty call. I felt like with his desperation, he would truly be at my beck and call. He was committed to me, and I was thankful for that but if he really did fuck another girl, I wouldn't have felt anything either.

Though, I might be jealous if he started talking to another girl. Still, I didn't know if he was doing that since we weren't at any stage. We knew each other for five minutes, like literally since we spent the other hours fucking.

"You can still text me," I offered but it wasn't making him feel any better.

"It's so long," he protested. "Like another twenty-four hour."

I just nodded.

"It's actually more than twenty-four hours," he counted mentally. "It's been a week already."

"I was sore last week."

"You told me you felt better the last time I texted."

"I got a cold," I reminded him but I was sure he remembered that, too.

"You have been teasing me all night, and now you want me to wait for another day?"

I giggled at his reaction. He was overreacting and being dramatic.

"But, have I told you just how attracted to you I am?" He leaned closer, I knew he was trying to seduce me but I wasn't caving.

"You have," I chuckled at his attempt at trying to lure me in. Flirting had been a given between us now, so he was obviously trying to up his game. "At the party, and last Sunday," I added good-humoredly.

We really weren't close, it had just been sex between us. I honestly couldn't say that I knew too much about him but this man did make me feel things that I had never felt before, sexually. I felt like I finally experienced what people were talking about in porn.

"Don't tell me you have a condom on you," I jested being bold for a second.

"A guy can dream, right?" He grinned cheekily at my wide-eyed expression. "Unfortunately, no, I don't have one with me."

"Good, because you can wait," I repeated the phrase that I was pretty sure he hated at the moment.

His hands were still roaming in my coat, and I knew he wasn't done with me just yet.

"I want to fuck you into Wednesday," he growled lowly next to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as he bit on my lobe.

I clenched my core partially due to anticipation of the sex but more due to the anticipation of the unknown.

"I have class that day," I reminded him breathily, giving myself away. I was aroused and turned on just like him.

"Then, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk."

"What?"

He smirked devilishly. Even that could be attractive coming from him. "I'm definitely fucking you till you can't walk straight on Thursday."

Oh my, the promises he made.

I didn't know what to expect anymore. Should I be scared?

"I hope at least I can walk," I murmured.

He smirked, and I could see it in his eyes that I just might have to sleep over at his place.

I sure hope I wouldn't pass out on him.

"I really don't want to, but okay, I'll tell my roommate that he's not welcomed on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

Now I felt bad for his roommate and suite mates.

"Where'd he go?"

He shrugged. "Common room? Don't care."

I flushed thinking about just how many people would hear us, especially me. They all knew that we were going at it.

"By the way, he was really apologetic for nearly walking in on us last week."

My blush turned from red to crimson like the Harvard logo, and I knew that without even having to look into a mirror because I could feel the heat spreading to my legs.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. I told him to avoid the room till I text him."

I nodded, still feeling thoroughly embarrassed. Now I wanted to avoid everyone in his suite real bad, not that I had met any of them yet, but I had a feeling that it would be unavoidable.

"You must be freezing," I stated. We had been sitting in the boathouse just making out for the past two or so hours, and was only in a sweater.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Come on, I'll walk you back."

"Oh no, you don't have to," I really didn't want him out in the cold for that long. "I'll try to keep you warm till your building," I offered. It was getting chillier outside now that it was almost 11.

"I'd rather you keep me warm in my room," he grinned suggestively, and I arched a brow. "I'm kidding," he mumbled, helping me tidying my clothes and straightening his. "Worth a shot," he shrugged, murmuring in my hair as I hugged him tight trying to keep him warm.

**End flashback**

"You know I think he's sweet."

"Really?" I genuinely didn't know what to think but Kate seemed to like him so far. "Maybe I'm painting a nice picture of him?"

"He is nice, though. He's caring from what you said."

"Yeah, he is," that I had to assent to because he did give me the vibe that he was a responsible guy.

"I can't wait for Tuesday!" Kate squealed, and for a second I thought I wasn't the one getting laid but her.

"You're too excited for me, Kate," I muttered.

"He better make good on his promises."

"Now I'm worried."

"Oh, don't be. You'll be absolutely fine! Trust me," I wanted to glare at him with utter skepticism because as far as I was concerned, she was still a virgin because she hadn't told me about any significant other. "It's going to be good."

"I hope so," I found myself saying because I really wanted it to be memorable.

"He needs to make you cum, Ana." Kate turned all stern all of a sudden, and I knew that was a faux tone given the content.

"I don't know, I've never came before so I don't know what it's like."

"Talk to him."

I winced but that was plausible, neither of us were shy about sex.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

**Yay or nay?**

**X**


	3. Quality Study Break

**Quality Study Break**

**_On my way over_**

I showered and shaved, and now I had my earplugs in as I took the ten minutes stroll to his place. I need to calm my racing thoughts and really gather my shit together.

I was less nervous than I was the first time, but still nervous nonetheless because I didn't know if he really was rough last week and he wouldn't get rougher this time.

Like he promised me during our more than heated make out session on Sunday night.

Yesterday was really shitty for me because I had a paper due this morning, and I crammed it to the crack of dawn because I went to an ice dancing show earlier that night. It was for English, a class that I actually cared about because I liked the teacher and the current topic.

Sex.

That topic was ending soon, though, but I liked the professor in general.

My procrastination tendency really didn't improve with the Ivy League pressure.

I texted Kate that I was heading over and I knew that there was a chance that she would reply since she might not be at a party. I scrolled through my contact list and thought about who else to inform but no one in particular came up in mind, but I was still in contact with quite some friends, and they all knew somewhat about my partying life.

I wasn't _that_ bad. Honestly.

When I didn't get an immediate response, I assumed that she was probably busy. Partying, I presume but she could also be working on her design to rush the deadline. I was told I had to model for her when I visit her for Spring Break. She didn't have them in France, so I'd have to fly over. She could only visit me on campus over Christmas break, which she did.

"Hey, how're you?" I reached the building and like last time, he was there waiting for me.

"I'm good, you?" I smiled but I was still a little uneasy, just not as much as the last time since I knew what was coming.

Him, of course.

But, puns aside, I was happy to see him.

"Oh, I'm excited," he was straightforward and wasn't even trying to hide his directness.

He leaned down and uncharacteristically pecked my cheek which caught me off guard, but I accepted it gracefully anyway. It was probably his way of telling me that he truly had been suffering from a dry spell.

Although, I was sure that his hand must've helped him through the past week, but it probably couldn't compare to my tightness.

His room really screamed fraternity to me. I really liked his door, it was decorated by different beer boxes, and there were posters on his wall. It didn't have too much, it was adequate.

I liked it.

"What are we watching today?" I asked him as I draped my coat over his chair by the desk.

"Netflix, you said so."

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged patting the space next to him on the couch inviting me over. I went over and cuddled up with him like I did the first time. He had an arm around me this time pulling me closer.

"You choose," he turned the screen in my direction slightly.

I didn't have any preferences because I knew it was just a ploy to get us naked.

"You never told me what kind of movies you like," I reminded him as I scrolled through the list on Netflix. "How about a new release?" I had to make a good choice since I actually watched them during the interim in between the rounds, while he was always still relishing on the sex. So, I made a suggestion half mindful of the fact that he never answered me. His hands were really distracting with the way it was rubbing up and down my arm, and I could feel the heat of excitement radiating off of his body in waves.

Guess foreplay would be cut short for the first round. I had reasons to believe that he was already reeling in on the last time or one of his many fantasies, and wanted some kind of reenactment.

"Sure," he shrugged. So, I clicked into one that I thought was interesting. I was sure that he didn't even know what we were watching because I was already anticipating my attack any moment.

He would jump me not long after the start of the film. So, I better brainstorm my last words before I literally go under.

"Where are you going for Spring Break?" I piped up suddenly. There was nothing other than mundane sex talk between us that could last longer than a few back and forth, so I might as well just get over this short informative exchange before I get too distracted. "Are you doing anything?" I just assumed that he'd be travelling.

"Yes, I'm going to Montreal with my family. My sister wanted to go, and my brother is joining us for the first time in a while. My parents like to do family vacations. You?"

"Paris. I'm visiting my best friend since French people don't have spring breaks." I left out what I would be doing and kept it vague just like he did with his answer. I felt like that was the best. I was going to stop by Silicon Valley to pick up whatever she said she needed.

"Oh, cool. My sister wants to go to France for college," he informed me, and none of us were paying attention to the movie already, even though I really did want to watch a bit of it. "We're both going to French speaking cities," he grinned cheekily. "Do you speak?"

"French?" I shook my head. "Do you?"

"No, but my sister wants me to learn it with her," he made an exaggerated eye roll.

"It can't be that bad," I humored. "Have you been to Montreal? I've been there before." I told him just trying to keep the conversation alive since I could feel the awkwardness lurking around waiting to creep in if silence ensued.

"Oh? Got any recommendation?"

I knew he'd ask this like any normal people would, but I should've kept my mouth shut since I couldn't recall shit from my trip. It had been too long ago. It was when Kate was still trying to perfect her French. She was jealous that I was kind of bilingual naturally so she wanted to be the same.

"I went there with my best friend years ago, the only thing I can remember is a bridge," I giggled once at being utterly unhelpful. "Sorry, I'm not of any help."

"No worries. You been to Paris?"

"No, so I hope she takes good care of me."

"She better," he smirked, and I laughed.

We turned back to the movie and it was already almost ten minutes into the movie, I just hoped that I didn't miss out on too much because the trailer was long.

His hand went exploring like it did last time, I wasn't even surprised that he was making his move so soon. He must've been on the verge of breaking down. I allowed my hand to crept up his front beneath his long-sleeve shirt, and fondled with his abs, liking the way it felt under my hand as they contracted involuntarily due to the slight coolness from my hand.

I was only caressing his skin mindlessly as I watched the movie but his mind was obviously not on the show before us. It was on my panties as his fingers crept closer to my core.

Oh my, if I wasn't wet already on my way over, I could definitely feel myself drenching my panties with the suspense and the excitement that his dancing fingers were causing.

He appeared nonchalant with his eyes glued to the screen but I knew that there wasn't a single cell in his body that was watching the film at the moment.

Damn him now I was also distracted, might as well get fucked. Literally.

I raised my lips so there were now near his jaw as I shifted on to my side so my hand could travel up further in his cloth. He had successfully warmed me up and my hands were now warmer than I first got here. I was breathing directly into his ear.

He could feel my breathing speed up, and I was getting excited with his roaming hand that hadn't yet started groping me.

"When are you leaving?" I paused my movement and asked out of the blue before I forget. I was contemplating on pushing my limits with him on Thursday night since I fly out Friday night taking a redeye to San Francisco, Kate wanted me to bring a gift from her brother over, because she couldn't wait to have it.

"Friday morning," he replied distractedly. "How about you?" He asked probably detecting a slight shift in my mood.

"Friday night. Redeye," I informed him, now wanting to get on with it more than ever.

I boldly moved his computer off his lap and straddled, claiming his lips as my fingers went through his hair cupping the nape of his neck courageously. He moaned into my mouth, and his hands immediately went to the hem of my sweater and peeling it off me along with the shirt underneath. He didn't even wait until my bra was off before latching on to them hungrily.

"Should've got this off with the clothes," he lamented against my breast.

"Ah…" I threw my head back, it always had the same effect on me when he teased my nipples, but I wasn't as sensitive when he groped me.

He unclasped my bra just as I pulled his shirt over his head, running my nails up and down his front, lightly scratching his pecs to his abs. He liked it because his hands would always tighten its grasp around whichever part of me he was holding on to.

It was my boobs this time, and that was so much more welcoming than him squeezing my sides. I liked it when he grabbed them hard and aggressively, it affected me more than his gentle kneading. I guess that was why I liked it when he used his teeth on them as he sucked.

I let out another, drawn out whimper when they left my tits and head south. I mimicked his movement and allowed my hands to travel down his naval then to the waistband of his sweats.

I couldn't believe this guy welcomed me in sweats when I had to actually put on some decent clothes, like a pair of jeans.

My hands pulled the elastic and dove in, and was met with his boxer brief. I felt around hesitating on whether I should just pull both of them off together or let him take the lead, but before I could make a decision I lost mine, and I was now buck-ass naked on top of his crotch.

He lifted his hips with me still atop of him and I helped him pull everything off.

Leaving the both of us in our birthday suits. One hand cupped my ass and his other hand went for my core. I clenched them uncontrollably. I was way less nervous than I was the very first time, and for once, I could feel something when his fingers ghosted over my folds and to my clit.

At least I believed it was my clit.

My kisses became more frenzy and he inserted a finger inside me. I broke out a smile against his lips, I didn't know why though but I just did.

He mirrored my expression but his was goofier.

I rocked my hips and moved them up and down on his finger, I could feel myself wrapping tightly around him and saw him growing hard in between us. Moaning into his mouth, he suddenly stood up, carrying me with him and put me down on his bed.

"Are we using the lube this time, too?" I asked even though I was kind of hoping that he'd use them, it'd make me feel way less painful.

"Yes, simply because I can't wait to be inside of you. We'll slowly lay off this shit," he declared leaning over me to grab a condom from his nightstand drawer along with his tube of lubricant.

I grinned up at him as I watched him roll it on with my legs spread like a wanton slut waiting for him to take me.

"You want good ole missionary?" He teased me, fisting his cock as he searched for my entrance. I didn't even have time to register that the foreplay was cut short this time and we were relying heavily on the lube but I felt ready, I just didn't know if I was physically.

I nodded mutely.

"Forgive me, I'm probably not going to last too long the first round. It's been too long," he told me apologetically as he slowly slid into me.

I laughed softly, I was honestly too inexperienced to come up with any kind of response. Losing my virginity had been a bundle of nerves for me that my mind wasn't on the sex too much rather than paying more attention to how I was doing.

I whimpered when he filled me to the hilt, and I looked at him in the eyes debating whether I could have a minute to adjust to his size. It had been a week for me, too, and I needed to re-familiarize myself with his dick.

"Are you okay?" He peered down at me, his elbows on both side of my face, and his lips only inches away from mine.

When I nodded, he scooped down and pecked my lips. Drawing my bottom one in between his teeth as he pulled away, I didn't bother telling him that he bruised it the last time and actually kind of left it bleeding, but it healed nonetheless; so it didn't hurt now. Just a little sensitive.

"Can I move?" He checked again.

He was too much of a gentleman sometimes, but I knew he'd turn into a beast and turn on beast mode once we get started.

"You are so beautiful," he lowered his lips and brushed them against my cheek as he rotated his hips inside of me, and started to pull back and push back in.

I mewled at the sensation from the friction, it was just the beginning and I was hoping that he would speed up because if he wasn't, I was going to demand it.

"Sexy," he cradled my head forcing me to maintain eye-contact as he picked up his pace. "You are so damn sexy," he breathed heavily against my neck as he buried his face into the crook of it.

I hummed feeling so much more confident at his compliments, not that he had been holding back since we first met. It was kind of sweet of him to be brutally honest and blunt, and I liked that he was vocal about it, too.

His hand went in between us and rubbed my clit, as his pace quickened and his strokes shortened, he was probably close already. I was just enjoying the sensation so much right now it was truly pleasurable, and so much better than my first time already.

There I thought I gave my first time an 8 out of 10 was kind of ridiculous right now, what was I thinking? That sex was shit! The night was even worse with how self-conscious and nervous I was feeling, I barely felt any pleasure that night compared to what I was feeling now.

"You're so tight, Ana, and I love it. Fuck!"

Sweat beads were already forming on his forehead, and I was getting hot too, but not as much as him since I was barely doing anything other than clenching my core every now and then when the intrusion got too much.

He was panting harder over my opened mouth, we were sharing the same breath, and for some reason, I thought that was kind of hot. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his lips down to mine, bruising his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I promise," he pulled back from me and pulled out of me, I watched him jacked himself off, providing the last bit of stimulation as he ejaculated into the tip of the condom. He did that the first time we had sex, too, and I didn't know why he had to pull out though I did know that he had to tie the used condom before throwing it away.

"Can I see it?" I reached out for the knotted latex, not the least bit ashamed at that question I just blurted out.

He had a funny look on him but handed it to me nonetheless. It was still warm in my hands, and I took a closer look at cum for the first time in my entire life. It was creamy, and nothing like I had seen in pornographies.

"Like what you see?" He teased and his smirk widened when I looked up with my innocent doe-eyed expression. "You can be so cute, too, you know?" He dove back on the bed, taking the used condom from my hand and tossed it to the floor carelessly as grabbed my face and kissed me. We fell back on to the bed with him on top of me.

"Why do you pull out, I thought we're using a condom?"

"Double protection. Just to be sure," he shrugged. "I try to remember to pull out. It is very hard to keep a straight mind when I'm inside of you, Ana. Trust me, my brain is a mush every time I cum. I am reluctant, just so you know," he grinned.

I laughed at his adorableness. This guy could be so goofy, cute, and adorable at the same time.

"Maybe I should consider the pill?" I mused out loud.

"Triple security," he agreed. "I am running out of condoms, and at the pace that we're going at it, I probably have to stock up after Spring Break."

I widen my eyes at him, I had no idea what was the standard amount of rounds that people usually go at. I just knew that we had sex three times the first time around, and this time I had a feeling that we'd be going way past three rounds.

"Come on, we're going to need it," he held out my hand and guided me to the couch. I pulled his cover off of his bed and wrapped it around my body just to keep me warm.

I didn't want to get sick again this time, even though I was still warm and slightly sweaty from the last round, but I wasn't as worked up as him.

"Sorry about earlier," he apologized again and I was confused as to what he was referring to. "I couldn't hold back any longer," he elaborated.

I nestled next to him, cuddling to his side and he had his arm draped over my shoulder, pulling me tight against his naked body, there was only his cover around my body like a shawl as a barrier between our upper body.

He had his sweatpants on and the laptop in his lap. The TV show continued from where it paused, which I had no idea if it was the place we stopped at.

"I'll make it up to you," he pecked my forehead then raised my chin to kiss me on my lips chastely.

I didn't know if he knew that I hadn't come yet, but then again, I had no idea what that felt like so even if he did make me cum, I'd have no indication that I did. Or if he didn't make me climax I wouldn't have a clue either.

I was too clueless.

Maybe he wasn't _that_ good in bed? I couldn't make up my mind about it because I chose him to lose my virginity to _because_ I thought he was experienced and good between the sheets. I had no one to turn to though, because I didn't know who else had sex and wasn't shy about sharing it with me.

Well, other than José, he was the one who dumped all of his sordid intimate relationship details on me since the last semester of our senior year because he met this college girl at a coffee shop, and was having trouble with _everything_.

I was going to go to Ethan for a male perspective on my sex life, but Kate might feel uncomfortable, and I think he would too, because they were siblings.

I turned my attention back to the show that we were watching, it was nearly the end of the first episode and I had half a mind to actually finish it without fooling around, but who was I kidding with this man next to me.

"Ana, you have no idea how sexy you are, don't you?" He suddenly twisted his head so that his lips were back on my head. I lifted my head and my lips met his, willing to let him take the lead again, since I kind of jumped his bones the last round.

I shook my head against his shoulder, and purposefully brushed my lips over the shell of his ear, then protruded my tongue to let the tip glide over his neck.

I heard him suck in a breath, and my hands started exploring over his naked torso. I wasn't intending on travelling south to the point that I could fist his cock through his pants, but I accidentally brushed against his crotch.

His breath hitched, and I had no idea what had happened. Though, I felt something like a rod sticking out building a tent, so I assumed that he was getting hard.

But, I wasn't doing much. At least that was what I thought.

"You get me hard so easily, Ana," he breathed out in a chortle, almost embarrassingly. "You have no idea how much you turn me on, Ana. Everything you do arouses me. I don't think I've recovered so fast before."

"Is that a good thing?" I questioned innocently but I knew I was feigning it because the evidence was so clear that he was aroused.

"The best," he reassured. Pushing the computer away, he pinned me against the back of the couch. I spied a tin-foil packet somewhere during the blur when he almost sank me into the cushions, but I couldn't be sure if he came prepared or what.

At the rate we were going at it, I really believed that I underestimated myself when I only managed to grab two condoms out of the free shelf in the bathroom of my co-ed dorm last semester.

"How hard are you now?" I grinned and I was sure that I probably looked like a fucking porn star right now, but I didn't care, I was going to get laid very soon.

So, what the fuck, who cares?

"You wanna feel it for yourself?" He grabbed my hand and guided it inside his sweatpants.

I grinned at him deviously, and tightened my hold around his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze before I stroke my hand up and down his length, then dragged my fingers over his tip as I watched his reaction.

His eyes were becoming more and more like molten metal, with the gray color getting darker and deeper. I could feel him getting even harder under my touch.

I licked my lips, hoping that I was seductive enough as I peeled his waistband off of his hips, allowing his erection to spring free. I got up from my position and sat on the sofa as he kneeled on it before me.

I fisted his length and gave the tip a teasing lick. He hissed at the contact, clearly not expecting me to act like a slutty bitch. His hands travelled into my hair, messing them up even worse than my earlier just-fucked hair.

I licked his entire member as my hand rubbed the places I couldn't reach with my mouth. Then, settling a hand at the base and another around his balls, slowly massaging them, I guided him deeper into my throat. Breathing through my nose like I did the last time, I let it travel as far as I could.

The gagging feeling could be detected at the back of my throat, but again, like the first time, it was bearable. I found it that they could be suppressed easily if I just adjust my breathing, maybe I didn't have too much of a gag reflex.

"Holy fuck, Ana!" He bucked his hips involuntarily. I think he wasn't trying to fuck my mouth given that I was a rookie but he was slowly losing the battle.

"Hmm…" I giggled, the vibration felt all the way to the base of his cock as I deep throat him.

He gently pushed my shoulders and placed a pillow behind my so I was now laying against the armrest, the cushion propping my upper body up so I was lying at an angle.

He touched his tip to my lips again, and I opened my mouth willingly. I liked watching him squirm and his contorted facial expression.

"That mouth," he moaned. His hands fell on the armrest next to my head as he moved his dick in and out of me.

Our eyes locked briefly. He was watching the way his cock moved and I was watching how the color of his orbs changed from metallic gray to an even darker shade. It was hot and arousing.

A hand of his went behind my head, pulling me to him and I almost choked at the sudden move but managed that down. He didn't even notice my discomfort, not that I blamed him.

"I'm gonna…" he panted out. "Ana," he gripped my hair tighter, I didn't know if he wanted to make me let go or something. "I don't want to cum so soon, Ana," he warned.

I pulled away after another tug from his hand, and watched him rip out a condom and rolled it on. I hope he wasn't too aggressive that it made them tear, but I trusted him to pull out when he was about to orgasm anyway.

"Doggy?" He suggested, still slightly out of breath.

I sat there, still on my heels observing him. The last time we tried this position, I bruised my shoulder and I found it uncomfortable. The bearable kind, but still not so enjoyable.

Still, I was an open-minded individual. Given that I fucked him after spending the entire party dry humping him while we were both beyond tipsy at a frat party. More like I slept with him once I sobered up from my alcohol, which didn't sound any better.

"Sure," I found myself conceding to it.

He grinned and turned me around, putting me in position. My hands went to the back of the couch, and made myself comfortable as well as putting a safe distance between me and the bed which wounded me last time.

"Whatever you're doing with your ass, keep doing it. I can stare at it all day," he groaned out lazily as his tip brushed against my sex. I could feel him slowly penetrating my folds and into my vagina.

He was probably being cautious to not hurt me because men in porn all just slammed into the women, basically pushing them into the mattress face first.

"Argh!" I grunted at the fullness.

"You okay?" He checked, and I loved that he'd always remember to check on me before we resumed.

I nodded, biting my lip when he pulled out and pushed in. He grabbed my shoulders and started to pound into me.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

I whimpered, my head thrown back feeling myself getting wetter. I wasn't sure if we used the lube this time but it sure was smoother than the last time we were in this position. I actually found myself enjoying it.

"Harder, Christian," I moaned having no idea where that command came from. I was a virgin just two weeks ago, mind you.

"Oh yes!"

I felt his fingers digging into my shoulders, clearly leaving temporary marks on me as well as nail prints probably. He lengthened his strokes and pulled out almost to the tip before diving in to the hilt until his balls made contact with my clit.

That was a feeling I liked. I felt something more intense and a spark ignited within me whenever his balls slapped against my bare clit. I didn't know if that was some kind of stimulation but he was definitely doing something right.

"Faster," I panted.

I felt his body hovering over mine, covering my back completely. His hand went around my neck twisting my face until I could face him. Out lips connected roughly, matching the pace he was going at.

I had no energy to kiss him back as I left my mouth open, and let him assault my body, bringing pleasure all over.

His lips went to the back of my neck, nibbling and sucking at my skin. I could feel his teeth grazing against my shoulder blades, trailing from one to another. I didn't know I was particularly sensitive anywhere but the way he was doing it made me feel things I'd never felt before.

I bucked my hips back, asking for more.

No, demanding for more from him.

"You like the sound of my balls slapping against you as I slam into your pussy?" He growled in my ear, his voice dangerously low and very much unheard of before.

Where did the sweet, adorably handsome cutie went?

At that moment though, I was down for the rough sex.

I threw my head back and my eyes lolled with it.

"Christian," my legs weakened, and my knees buckled, but his strong arms supported me. They were on my breasts preventing me from falling over as he continued to pound into me while kneading my less than impressive mounds.

He soon fell on top of me but managed to roll me on top, so I was sprawled out against his front.

"So, Thursday?" He stood, leaning against the entrance to my dorm building with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, bye."

He reached out and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back. "Thursday?" He forced me to look him in the eye, his expression serious as a heart attack.

"Sure," I giggled, and that was when he released me with a peck on my lips, sending me on my way.

Fucker wanted to make sure I'd go over.

* * *

**Comfortable with first person? Any naysayers?  
**

**They're talking in the next chapter, just not sure if it's the kind that y'all are expecting...**

**X**


	4. Worst Timing Period

**Worst Timing Period**

"Four rounds?!" Kate shrieked down the phone. "You hustler, are you mad?"

I giggled. I had no idea what had gotten into me, well other than Christian's probably bigger than average dick, but I felt like I had exhausted him. He told me that he was hungry when he walked me back on Tuesday night.

"I also got hungry," I informed her but it didn't make any difference for her.

"Are you sure you were a virgin two weeks ago?"

"Yes!"

"And here you are horny as fuck because you're on your period so you can't get off."

"He offered but I turned it down," I shrugged munching on my frozen smoothie on a Thursday night after I got back from a PG rated Netflix and chill at Christian's.

"Girl, I don't know why you did."

I laughed. I just didn't want to just in case he didn't succeed. I wasn't sure if I climaxed last time but since we went four rounds, and he came probably more than four times leaving me feeling more than sated and him exhausted, I wouldn't mind if I didn't have a mind-blowing and earth-shattering orgasm as they described in erotic novels. I could still remember his shit-eating grin as he hugged the pillow snuggling against me after I blew him earlier tonight.

"I was totally fine on Tuesday, you know? Like I don't know if something was wrong with me but I wasn't sore or tired. Maybe I didn't cum, but it had been so much better than my first."

"You were in the zone, honey. I bet he was primal."

"It was raw. We both were, but can you blame me?" I taunted. Scraping the surface of my frozen smoothie, then reached for the chips and crackers. My crunching sound could be heard through the receiver of the phone as I munched on them. It was at least better than having to endure people above me pouncing at each other and bouncing on the bed while fucking till the ceiling fell on my face.

"Are you stress eating?"

"No!" I laughed protesting weakly, remember telling her that I would get anxious whenever I received a text from Christian. "I don't get nervous about his texts anymore. Just last week, that's all. Tuesday resolved everything, I think. For me at least."

"If not, today definitely did the job," Kate assumed because I had already teased her with the highlights over texts before we called.

"Yup, tonight did it."

He was going to leave first thing in the morning so he had to pack. His family was going to stay in Montreal for the week but he was going out with some of his frat brothers for a few days driving around Montreal. They were probably going to go to every bar they could get in and afford at the same time.

Which was why I left earlier than usual, it was barely nine when I left his room.

"You could've stayed and finished the movie since you liked it so much."

"That'd be so weird and awkward," I blanched at the idea. Not having once thought about it.

"Fine. What'd you say if he told you he had a one-night stand in Canada?"

"I'd say, how did it go?"

Kate went mute for a second.

"How does the girl look? Was she pretty? Was she good? I'd probably ask for some kind of details."

"You'd gossip?" Kate was incredulous. Obviously, because she was a diehard romantic but I wasn't even looking for a boyfriend.

She was just like José. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I talked to José on Wednesday."

"Why?" She was more than familiar with all the talks that we had because I filled her in on all the sordid details. José still didn't give up on trying to tell me everything when I said TMI.

"I need something from the male perspective. Just want to know that we're doing the right thing."

"You're fucking a frat boy, Steele!"

"Exactly, I just want to get an idea… I mean I don't have a yardstick."

"You want José to set a benchmark for you?"

"Well, no, because I honestly don't think he has half the skills Christian has in bed, but I'm not interested either. I just want to get an idea. See how another guy would comment on this guy that I'm having sex with. That's all. I just want to rate his skills, so to speak."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're letting on more details than Christian was to his frat mates?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're basically telling all of your closer friends that you're having sex, and you told us as much details as you can."

"So? He probably does the same, and it's just sex."

"He cares about you," Kate tried again. I mean, I understood where she was coming from, because from a spectator's point of view, it was probably sweet and all couple-like, but to us, there really wasn't any feelings involved.

Just sexual desires.

"I care about him, too," which was true like I didn't want him to get sick last time. It was a natural thing for one human being to care for another. We knew each other better than two strangers, so naturally, we would care more for each other than for a total stranger.

"You know what I mean," Kate groused.

"Yes, I do. I can also understand that you are probably getting the wrong impression because I wasn't seeking a relationship, and I am not in a relationship with Christian. We probably seem sweet to everyone else, but it's actually not what it looks."

"Seriously? The guy can get hard just by merely thinking about you, and he's rock hard—no, painfully hard—tonight just by simply being near you. He was totally drooling over you, and the fact that you made him beg was even hotter. I can just imagine that goofy, sated smile. What does the roommate look like though?"

"He's not bad either. They belong to the same frat but his roommate is tall. It was slightly awkward but not as mortifying as when he walked me back on Tuesday night and we saw one of his suite mates. Thankfully it's dark and I had my face buried in his chest because I swear I don't want to know what goes through their mind and whether they're the one knocking on the wall."

"You've got two going at it upstairs, too."

I groaned, I could still hear that and I told her about it early on when they first started banging. Whoever was upstairs was probably having too much fun.

"I'm sure his roommate went like, oh you're the girl that kept getting me kicked out of my own room, when he first saw me."

"Or more like, you're the girl that I nearly walked in on fucking my bro."

**Flashback**

Shit… fuck…

I thought as I peered down my panties, there were traces of blood on them.

I shouldn't be bleeding, though. It was already day two, and if we did get too carried away on Tuesday night, it was Thursday already. This shouldn't happen and I wasn't a virgin anymore.

Just to make sure that it was my period, I put on a pad instead of using a tampon.

I had to get to class, but one thought never left my mind since the discovery—sex was out of question.

Kate said something about Christian might be open to period sex, but I wasn't going to do that so soon. I might be open to the idea in the future, but right now, having sex while on my period would feel like I was losing my virginity all over again.

It was a big no-no.

The problem was, I just had to find a way to tell him. I didn't want to disappoint him because frankly, I was also looking forward to tonight; very much.

If the shouty capitals I texted him yesterday night wasn't any evidence to go by.

I was equally eager this time because Tuesday left such a good impression on me. I knew I'd have to have him again before Spring Break.

The thought of having to abstain from sex for an entire week now suddenly seemed foreign and terrifying for some reason. I certainly shocked Kate when I voiced that to her, and she was trying to make me realize how horrifyingly horny I was acting and I sounded.

But, I didn't care.

I was horny, I could admit that myself shamelessly.

What was I going to tell him though? He was going to be disappointed and I already was knowing that there wouldn't be any sex tonight whether it was actually my period or not.

_He might ask me to go over  
For some innocent movies_

I snuck a text to Kate and caught the reply just in time but wasn't able to continue the conversation with her. I could only get in a few texts here and there, typing blindly hoping that she could still manage with all the typos.

She could understand them.

The problem was I couldn't read her answers in time. I temporarily forced myself to push the worry out of my mind and focus in class, we were starting a new topic since sex was concluded after a very interesting script that I read.

Which I told Christian about, and he was equally interested just like me.

Horny teenagers that we were.

I picked up my phone and clicked into his contact after class. I was instantly braced with the thread from yesterday night when we both expressed our barely suppressible desire to see each other; so we could fuck again before parting for break.

**_… I got my period this morning…_**

It was just after my 9am, and I had one more before lunch but I really didn't want to go to my afternoon class. Which would start around two, and it was a foundation course that I really had no desire attending.

_Still wanna come over and chill for a bit?_

He asked just as expected but I didn't get the chance to reply until nearly two in the afternoon. When I was in bed trying to take a nap to make up for my lost sleep yesterday night as I finished my papers, which ended up taking me to the crack of dawn, again.

I didn't know how I ended up in Harvard but I guess my hard working ethic in high school paid off, thank god for ugly, boring boys in my school that I got to study instead of drool over them. I was lucky that Christian was responsible, caring, and kind.

Everything I was looking for in my fuck-buddy.

_My last class got canceled. I'm free for the rest of the day_

**_Ditched last class. Wanna take a nap_**

_Nap sounds good_

**_Stayed up til 2 last night_**

_Ohhh that's a long night_

**_Yup at least I got it done_**

I truly didn't want to get kicked out and I wanted to maintain my GPA in college. I kept it high all through high school to get into an Ivy League, and I wasn't about to slack off because I kind of needed a scholarship for Law School. I was still aiming for Harvard's but I could change my mind.

_Do you want to come over after your nap?_

**_Yas_**

There was no way I was going to turn it down. I wanted to fool around to make up as much as we could with my worst timed mensural cycle. It was sort of bad that I never had the habit of tracking it like Kate, and I had a faint idea that it was probably not on-time each month.

She was on the pill to regulate her cycle but I wasn't, I just had bad cramps that would make me take pain killers the first two days.

Though, strangely enough, I didn't feel any bad symptoms this time. Perhaps that would encourage me to be open about period sex in the future. If the guy I was fucking was kinky enough.

I arrived at his place around six and as usual, he was downstairs waiting to fetch me. I swore this guy was dressing more and more casually for nights like this. He was in similar getup like on two nights ago but his hair wasn't even tamed, he looked like he just rolled out of bed mere minutes ago sheerly for the mission to get me.

"Long time no see," he kissed my lips and draped his arm over my shoulder as he guided me into the building.

"Ditto," I giggled, leaning up to peck his cheek returning the greeting. I missed him because I missed the sex, and it was only feeding into my longing that we couldn't have sex tonight. "Sorry, I got my period early."

"It's okay. At least it means we're doing it right," he laughed, his lips brushing against my temple this time and squeezed me against his side.

I laughed. That was true, we had been over cautious with everything since I wasn't on any kind of birth control. I was grateful that he could still manage to pull out in the midst of an orgasm, but then again, he was probably used to it.

"I was kinda packing, so apologies for the mess," he guided me into the room.

His belongings were everywhere, and there was a suitcase opened wide on the ground with clothings messily sprang on top. He had to leave really early tomorrow, and I really didn't mind the state his room was in, as long as it wasn't trashed with puke or candy wrappers.

"Don't worry, my room would be worse if I was packing," I chuckled, taking in his room briefly before locating his computer that was open and in the middle of his bed.

"You still haven't packed?"

"Nope, the ultimate procrastinator," I snickered at myself. "I don't fly out until midnight tomorrow, so I can do it tomorrow."

He nodded and led me to his bed where he climbed on it, and I followed, kicking my shoes off. I settled next to him, I leaned against him using him as a pillow as he leaned against the wall with the pillow in between. I threw my legs over his and I was aware that I was practically in his lap, but I felt comfortable that way, so why not?

"What are you watching?" I asked mindlessly.

He moved the curser to show me the movie name. "Want to change one?"

"Sure," but I actually didn't mind. A part of me wanted to actually finish a movie from the beginning to the end this time, but we'd have to see. He still had to pack and he had an early morning the next day.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as he scrolled through the dashboard. I picked one that I had heard of, and he obliged.

My eyes darted around my surrounding as I waited for it to load to the highest definition, then it landed on a wooden shelf near the head bed.

"You fixed that?" I pointed to the handmade furniture recalling what happened to it the last time I was here.

He grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to hit it so many times," I told him sheepishly. I did feel guilty about almost shattering it and demolishing it completely when we fucked in his bed last time. It didn't get that wild the first time but Tuesday was all on its own.

"I'd happily fix this thing if it breaks for the right reason," he wiggled his brows at me.

God, this guy was so damn cute!

Like, he was way out of my league adorable when he was goofy.

Nevertheless, he was completely different when we were going at it. I didn't know if what we were doing could be called fucking like rabbits, but in my mind that category consisted of people fucking all day everyday. We still had a long way to go.

"When are you coming back?" He blurted out not five minutes into the movie, and I was just getting acquainted with the characters. Guess I wouldn't be paying too much attention to it this time, either. Not that I was expecting to actually watch it from start to finish seriously.

"A day before school starts," since I had to stop by Silicon Valley I had to extend my stay in Paris to maximize my experience and use up my break. "You?"

"The night before," he replied. "If everything goes according to plan. I'm driving back with a couple of my brothers," he was referring to his fraternity. "I'm only spending the first few days with my family, then my brother and I will go spend time with our friends."

That sounded more like him. A frat boy wouldn't possibly want to spend his entire break with his family when his friends were in the neighborhood. I probably would want to meet up with my friends for a few days if it were me.

"How long is the drive?"

"12 hours," he said accompanied by a long whistle.

"Damn," I concurred.

"We're going to take turns."

"Have you done that before? Driving long distance."

"Once, went on a road trip with my brother and his friends on his sophomore year."

His brother was two years older than him from what I knew about his family, and this was his senior year. He knew that I had a younger brother but we didn't share too much about ourselves.

"That's good," I hummed staring at the movie, now paying more attention to the movie than the dialogue with him.

"I want to ask you something, hope you don't mind."

"Ask away," I said absentmindedly, I was still more interested in the movie but he was obviously distracted, like always.

"Why did you wait?"

"To lose my virginity?" I didn't know how I could pay attention to him and the movie at the same time, but I managed and I didn't even find it exhausting.

He nodded.

"Guys at my high school sucks, and I didn't go out too much. Only went out with my friends that I sort of grew up with when they visited from Russia."

"Surely they can't be that bad. You're from LA."

"Californian girls have way more sex appeal than the guys, believe me."

He laughed at my deadpan. "Can't argue with that, I mean, look at you."

I giggled, shrugging. I guess I could count as half a Californian since I spent the majority of my life there.

"I must've hit jackpot when I met you," he flirted. "You make me so hard, Ana, like I've never been before," he whispered in my ear, pulling me even closer to his body, my cheek pressed tightly against his shoulder and my hand resting atop his toned stomach.

I was tempted to let my hand skim down south but refrained, unsure whether I could take the consequences of teasing him.

"How hard?" I bit my lip, failing miserably to resist the urge to tease. It was too good a chance to pass up.

"Unbelievable hard," he growled against my ear, licking the shell of it, and nuzzled his nose in my hair. He moved my hand downward where his very visible bulge was.

"Impressive," I hummed with a light giggle.

"It's torture that I can't have you," he lamented, groaning. "Can we just dry hump the fuck out of each other?"

"I used a pad," I bit my lip nervously. Truth was, I only put a pad down for insurance purposes just in case it leaked onto my pants because I didn't use a tampon for heavy flow.

"Oh…" he sounded genuinely disappointed. "Do you mind helping me out of my painful situation?"

I rubbed my hand over his erection, pondering the request. I wasn't planning on turning down the opportunity to blow him but I didn't want to give him the impression that I'd happily accept a blow job just because he asked for it.

I wanted to do it on my own accord, and when I felt like it.

"Since we're talking about sex," I let the question linger in the air and proceeded with my own lines of inquiries. "How many times do you usually go at it?"

"My record was five, I think."

"We were close last time," I jested.

"I was hoping we'd break it this time."

"Way to make me feel bad about having my period," I jibed and the dick had the cheek to look smug, I thought he'd at least have the decency to appear guilty.

"There's always time after Spring Break, or if I got back early," he suggested. I sincerely doubted either of us would have the energy to fuck when we got back.

"How many times do you cum, though?"

"A night?"

"Well, you said five was your record, so I assumed you came five times," I said shameless of the explicit content that spewed out of my mouth. I was already crass and filterless with Kate before I had sex, and now that I've got a fuck mate, I believed I was voicing every dirty thought in my filthy mind.

"So, you mean like on average daily?" His attention was now solely on me but I was still attempting in vain to watch the movie, grasping on the last straw to catch up with the plot.

"Something like that."

"I used to jack off like 20 times a day," he admitted. I twisted my head slowly, gawping at him. "I was like 16."

"That makes more sense."

"Too hormonal," he shrugged. He was the same still, I thought but I didn't say it.

"When did you lose yours?"

"16," he answered. "I cum really quickly back then, so probably wasn't so enjoyable for both parties."

I laughed, that I could imagine. My brother had been complaining about something similar when he hit puberty. I was there when he went through with it, and I completely understand what he was going through because I was horny back then, and even though I didn't feel the need to masturbate, I did start watching porn; secretively.

I was four years older than my brother, so he really only got to that phase recently.

"What turns you on?" I asked out of the blue, it really wasn't a question on the list but that just popped in my mind. The movie was still playing in the background and I was still hanging on by a thread.

I didn't even know why I bothered when we were talking about sex over a completely PG-rated film.

"Everything you do turns me on. Just being next to you is enough to get me hard."

"Do you like girls vocal or mute?"

"Your screams is a huge turn on for me."

I stared at him briefly just to check, I didn't know to check what but I still glanced at him. Maybe to see if he was serious.

"I like touching you. Honestly, practically everything you do is teasing me."

I had actually seen him sending me lustful stares during dinner sometimes. He sat with his frat mates and I usually ate with Trixie, but we did sit in the same area and our tables were pretty close, within our sight.

I felt like he could get aroused so easily, and I wondered it that was normal. Now, I felt like I really needed to ask José. I just wasn't sure if Latinos and whites would differ in this department. I also wanted to know what to do with a guy's boner if he didn't get a relief.

"Tell me, Ana," he shifted slightly uncomfortably next to me, and that was when I noticed that my hand was still covering his crotch. I just left it in that area and I wasn't even embarrassed about it. "So far, do you like what we've done?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, enthusiastically. "Tuesday was way better than my first time but yes, I'm enjoying it very much."

"What do you like? With the positions and everything."

"I like missionary but I get that you're doing more work," I started to rattle off as I recollected the positions we'd been in, and I wasn't even shy about it. I could act all coy but I didn't think he'd buy my act since I had been so brutally honest and a straightforward bitch since the very beginning. "Doggy is getting better for me."

He smiled at that, I knew he loved doggy because he got more leverage in that position.

"I last longer from behind but with you, I don't know. I can't control it, I cum fast in every position."

I smirked at him just to hide my giggle bubbling through my throat.

"Do you like to be on top?"

"Other than breaking your furniture, I think it'll get better with more practice."

He smiled his lop-sided grin, which I now guessed was his signature look. It was probably what they referred to as the panty-dropping smile.

It was quite sexy and hot, but this guy was cuter than any other guy I'd ever met. Probably because he was a goofball. Still, I couldn't deny the fact that his body was hot and one to die for.

"I don't care what you destroy during sex," he emphasized. "I quite like getting fucked by you."

"Good to know," I laughed at him. "So, that means I'll get more practice."

"After break, we're aiming high."

"Definitely," I laughed along with him.

"Have you tried side ways?" I shook my head. "That's going to happen after break, too." And, I swore this guy just made a mental note with a list of what we were going to do after the holiday. I couldn't believe he was already making detailed plans.

I had half a mind to demand a blood test from him within the first two weeks after break but I didn't want to offend him in any way.

"Psyched about it," I turned my attention back to the movie as the conversation wound down.

"What do you think I should improve on?"

"Your tongue," I answered after thinking about it for a little. "I liked it when you fingered me but you might need to be a little more vigorous with your mouth?" I shrugged unsure how to guide him.

"Where are you most sensitive?" He asked after a few moments of silence, where I kept my gaze fixed on the screen. The female lead in the movie was smoking alongside some male, and that made me thought of another rather crucial question but I'd answer his first.

"I don't know. My pussy, obviously," I deadpanned. He could make me feel like a pornstar one moment and an innocent virgin the next. I didn't know if I liked this whiplash feeling.

He chortled, just to cover up the snort that escaped. I still heard it but I didn't call him out.

"Your tits?" He rubbed his fingers over them, and I shuddered but that was from the sudden contact.

"They're not too sensitive. I liked it when you use your teeth on them."

"So, I can rub them hard."

"And suck on them, hard."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed and the next thing I knew my shirt was off together with my bra, I didn't even know when he unhooked it. Then, his mouth was on them.

I only managed to push his computer off of my lap before letting out a loud moan when his teeth grazed on my hardening nipple.

"Christian…" my fingers found their way into his hair and pushed his head down to my chest. He groaned at the pressure, but his hand was now caressing my back while his other went to my other breast.

"You know where my sensitive spots are?" He mumbled against my chest.

I shook my head. I had an inkling but I didn't want to assume.

"The pulse on my neck and behind my ear, actually my earlobe is too."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence when my teeth attacked him. I felt his cock now digging into the side of my thigh as I drew a bit of skin on his neck in between my lips, and sucked on what I assumed was his pulse.

He moaned, and his groping got more aggressive and audacious.

"Feisty aren't you?" He pulled away only to comment about the way I was using my teeth biting on his ear.

He was super sensitive, and I thought my throat was already over-sensitive.

"I know this gets you going," he kissed his way up from my breasts right to my throat. My head lolled back, and my grip in his hair tightened.

Yup, he got me there.

"Oh…"

"Did you mark me earlier?" He growled against my windpipe, applying a little more pressure as he nibbled his way back down. He was now almost covering me with his body.

"Get naked," I panted in his ear. My breath tickled the back of his ear, and he shivered.

Damn, this guy. When he said that was the sensitive spot. My throat couldn't even compare.

It wasn't even close to the sensitivity of his spots.

"Are you going to blow me?" He mumbled, his voice slightly muffled against my bare skin.

"If you behave."

"What do you want me to do?" He quickly sat up straight and practically ripped his shirt off before tossing it somewhere in the room.

"Strip," I ordered, feeling so damn fucking proud that I had so much power. "And, move to the center of the bed because I'm on the fucking verge of falling over on my ass."

"Sorry," he muttered as he scrambled into position in his nude form.

I could see the anticipation written all over his face.

"Tell me what you want me to do," I murmured eyeing his dick that just sprang free from its painful imprisonment.

"Anything right now is a relieve."

I contemplated a hand job but I settled on relieving him the best I could since I didn't know much about men and their hard ons. I truly didn't want him to suffer like he really was earlier.

I lowered my head, kneeling in between his legs. The tip of my tongue touched his tip, and my hands pulled my hair back, resting them over my shoulder on one side. I could feel an ache in between my legs but I didn't want to do anything, still inexperienced and all.

"Fuck, Ana!" He bucked his hips into my mouth the moment I wrapped my lips around it, my palm rested on his pubic bone steadying him and my other hand went to the base of his dick like I did the last time.

I licked all over his member, moistening it and used my hand to spread it around evenly.

"A little less teeth will help," he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at me. I only caught that when I peered up through my lashes from my position.

Taking him deeper in my mouth, I watched him throw his head back and a string of obscenities leaving his mouth.

"Ana…" he chanted, his hand finding its way in my hair, maneuvering over my scalp massaging me. It didn't really help the ache down below but I was fine with it for this once.

"Fuck…" profanities just came along in concatenation with my name. "I'm going to cum."

He pulled my hair up and I took the hint. I still wasn't too ready to taste cum but at least I was fine with deep throating.

I watched as he jerked all over his front, coming down from his high with the stupidest shit-eating grin on his face. He was so damn incoherent right now.

Fucker was sated. What about me?

Technically, I did turn him down when he offered.

We spent the rest of the time watching the movie with him half hugging me and half hugging the cushion. And also some not so innocent wrestling that ended up with us smooching and sucking faces. He'd always put a stop to it before he got too hard.

"I don't think you can take the consequences, so stop teasing me, Ana."

That was a warning I heeded to, for now. It would more than likely change in the near future as I got more experienced.

He was still sporting that fucking lazy grin.

Until his roommate came in.

"Get dressed, my roommate texted he's at the door and I said two minutes."

"Shit," I scrambled up from my stomach and reached for my carelessly discarded top.

He reached back to help me with adjusting my bra. It was oddly erotic with the way he helped me filled my cup.

"I like those tits," he pecked my barely there cleavage before my top fell over.

"You can stuff you face and suffocate in them once we get back." I blurted out and immediately thought what a slut I was.

When I looked up at him and saw his huge salacious grin, I knew that the bastard was just as slutty.

If not more.

**End flashback**

* * *

**Still yay? Or actually pull it? Be honest.**

**X**


	5. Netflix and Chill

**Netflix and Chill**

"Did he send you a picture?"

And with that, my phone was snatched away from my clutch. I didn't even bother fighting for it, I just slumped back laying down on her bed.

"I thought you were tired," I mumbled lazily, glancing at my surrounding, and taking in the extraordinary view of the plain ceiling right above me.

"I was," Kate chirped, sounding anything other than tired like she didn't just come back into her bedroom way past midnight; actually, it was more like the crack of dawn.

She had been making last minute altercations to her designs to fit my body physique after getting a real life measurement. It was already close enough and I had already tried them on, she was just fixing the small problems because the deadline was tomorrow.

In her one-bedroom studio, she had turned her living room into her workplace, and her kitchen had almost merged into her workplace since she had her designs on the kitchen table, as well as the counter. The only part that was clear of any kind of art was the stove and the sink, which was a tiny part of it. Even her fridge was stuck with blueprints for clothes.

"That was until you told me Christian texted you."

"Are you done? To meet your deadline, I mean." I never minded her going through my text thread with Christian since it was easier to just let her see everything instead of me explaining it to her and taking screenshots. I knew she wouldn't betray my trust and go through my phone, not that I had too many secrets to begin with.

"Yes," she replied absentmindedly, busy scrolling through my text history with the copper-haired guy. "He is so sweet, Steele. I'm serious. This guy is not only cute on the face, has a good body that obviously is the result of some intense workout, _and_ he's a sweetheart."

I hummed, she had been rooting for Christian since I started telling her about my sex life. She was the only person that I went into great details with, every other friend that I informed was only aware of the fact that I had sex and asked for some details. I told one other friend about my first time in detail but not as explicit as I told Kate.

"He's easy on the eyes, hence I'm sleeping with him," I deadpanned. Like duh, why would I go for someone who I wasn't the least bit attracted to physically to have sex with. It was my first time and I was still gathering experience, so finding an experienced guy gave me a jump start so my experience could pile higher by the time I felt like I was ready to settle down.

"What did you reply?"

"You have my phone, girl."

She shoved it back into my hand, nearly having it land on my face if I didn't have a quicker reflex.

I took a look at the picture again. It was of a bonfire with part of his shoes in the picture. I could imagine him sitting before the fire with his soles resting against the stones around the flames and his buddies around him, or his family.

I really didn't know, not that I bothered to even ask, I was a passive bitch since the beginning and I gotta stay in character.

One thing I knew was that he wasn't in Montreal anymore, he was driving back with his frat brothers after they meet up there. I didn't know what route he was taking or what stops he would make, but he probably wasn't going to drive for twelve hours straight.

"He might be on his way back," Kate suggested from the side, staring at the picture just like me, but I was almost certain that what was going through her mind was completely different from mine.

I was stressing myself out trying to think of a response but she was probably cooing and crooning at the pictures and still reeling from the text exchanges between us. Christian had been checking in with me every day.

I didn't even tell him about my impromptu innocent hangout with Zach the other day. I knew he didn't like the nerdy frat and I didn't either, but I never thought about putting him in a position where he'd have to react to the news of me with another guy. I wasn't even remotely attracted to Zach anyway.

I liked Christian's type way better than Zach's.

To think I crushed on Mac, a cute African American lightweight who later got himself a white girlfriend who didn't drink at all. It was comedic and laughable since he wasn't my type, like not even remotely close. Funny enough, the girlfriend was also a friend of mine, and I did her makeup last time we were at a party, and everyone complimented on her eyelashes, which was my handiwork.

Christian was closer to my type but still not exactly fitting the type of guys that I was hoping to consider dating.

I shrugged, I didn't care what he was doing, honestly. The only reason why I bothered replying to him and not ghosted him like I did Jack hoping he'd take a hint and not bother me anymore was because I liked having sex with him.

The fucking on Tuesday was pretty decent, and he thought it was epic, so it surely said something for my part. I was improving, fast.

"Looks real cozy." Kate read off my screen over my shoulder. The phone screen in display as I held it above our heads, laying together in the middle of her bed.

She was so lucky that her parents rented her a studio here, it was big enough to sustain a separate bedroom. It was so much better than that ones I was looking at in Cambridge before I decided maybe I should just stay with Trix next year in the dorms as well.

"Oh, he's typing," Kate crooned from the side, snuggling closer to me as if it would get her a better view. It made no difference to her.

We stared at the three dots flashing in the speech bubble, and I contemplated on just tossing it aside and pretended like I was asleep. Then again, it would be a moot attempt because I already replied, meaning that I was awake at this ungodly hour.

"Don't you have class tomorrow? We weren't even at a party tonight, and we stayed up later than we did when we went to clubs."

One thing good about Paris was we could actually use our authentic ID and not our fakes to get into bars, because the legal drinking age was 18. I liked that fact, so much better than the stupid drinking laws of the US.

"Holy…" Kate muttered when I unlocked my phone to see the reply from Christian.

_Oh yeah wish I could share a fire with you  
Gonna be so much fun_

I craned my neck to watch her facial expression but she never spared me the glance, her eyes were glued to the screen.

I felt like she was in love with him or at least crushing on him. She was definitely way more into him than I was. I just hope her hopeless romantic side wouldn't kick in now and tell me that I got a gem in my hands because I'd feel like I'd jeopardize everything under pressure.

"This guy, oh my god, Ana."

**_Aww that'd be nice  
You at home?_**

"He's so sweet," she squealed and fanned herself. I didn't know how could a text message get her so worked up but I guess she was probably playing whatever similar scenes she had seen on her romcom that had her crooning at their sweetness. Or what was that she called? Love? I had no idea.

"You sound like you're in love," I couldn't help but teased. I had been refraining from making this comment for a long while now.

"He's not my type," Kate confessed.

I was tempted to asked her if she had found her type yet, but since she was so interested in my sex life at the moment, I thought I'd humor her. Though, I was going to have her point it out for me before I leave or demand a picture, but she probably wouldn't have the time since her exams were coming up.

And, man, exams for fashion design students, or art students in general was a seriously tedious event to prep for. The exam itself would take hours, and the preparation they had to do could take up to months.

It was no wonder people who went into creative designs behaved somewhat abnormally.

"For once, you're asking about him," Kate scolded me once the content of my reply sank into her. "You've never bothered."

"I do ask when I see him."

"You're just passive over text? Yeah, right."

She got a point there, but I was more forward when I was with him. But, usually, he was the one starting a conversation.

_No at a friends_

**_Ahh k you staying there for another week?_**

Kate read our reply intently, probably paying more attention to it than I was. This girl was probably more excited to receive a text from him than me, and more eager to watch me chat with him than myself.

_Was in Montreal with family now driving back down with friends  
So whatcha doing today?_

If he didn't ask that question, I'd have no idea how to keep that conversation going but I think Kate would be disappointed if we weren't texting back and forth because it would be the first time she was getting a live show.

**_Sounds like a fun break  
I need to catch up on my sleep have been staying up til morning lately_**

"You are such a conversation killer," Kate lamented jokingly.

"I do need to sleep because your sweet ass has been keeping me up late with you."

"You're my model."

"Models have working hours, honey."

"Still, you are brutally blunt."

"I need to stay in my role."

He didn't reply as soon as he did last time, so I assumed I actually killed the conversation but I wasn't going to admit that aloud.

"Are you going to meet up with him when you get back?"

I stared at her trying to gauge her intentions.

"I mean it's obvious that he's going to hit you up."

"Sure, why not?"

"You're going to see him, and fuck him?"

"Depends on my mood, but more than likely yes. I will see him if he asks and maybe sex but I don't know. We'll see."

"You said he's got a placement next year?"

"Yeah, he's not going to be on campus for his junior year."

"That sucks."

"Really? Why?" I truly didn't understand why she was suddenly so crestfallen. If she was worried about me and him, then she probably got it all wrong because as long as I didn't catch a feeling, then I really didn't care about it.

"What if he wants to date you?"

"Does he like me?"

"I think he does, he's been checking in on you every day asking what you're up to."

"Maybe he's trying to make sure that I don't go fucking around and moving on from him?"

"He's definitely keeping you, that's for sure. He's desperate for you."

"He is," I assented, and that reminded me of a talk that I had with him on Thursday that I didn't tell anyone but Trixie about. I wasn't sure how Kate would react to it so I told Trix since she had experience in the bedroom with guys.

"So, what if one day he tells you that he has feelings for you."

"Well, I mean, I don't have any feelings for him, yet. So, if he wants to date me, then sure."

"But you're also fine if not."

I nodded.

"I think he cares about you more than others."

"Probably because I was a virgin."

"Have you noticed how many times he tells you that he can't wait to see you?"

"What, over text?" I seriously didn't take notice of small details like that since I thought I was just as eager the last time, and was probably just as horny.

"Yeah! You surely go big for your first time."

"You still haven't found anyone? There are so many good looking guys in your pictures on Facebook."

"Oh, that reminds me, he found you on Facebook and friended you?"

"Yes, he kind of stalked me on social media."

"He's totally into you."

"Enough about me, for now. Since Christian hasn't replied. You need to fill me in on what's been going on with you and the bunch of hotties."

"They're just mediocre art students, Ana."

"Damn, should've gotten with someone from the arts department."

"Ana," Kate chastised. "You've got a fine man waiting on you."

"Which means I'll have higher standards in the future regarding my partners."

"Not what I was going for," she muttered darkly but let it slide, her fatigue suddenly catching up with her.

"We need to sleep. You still have classes tomorrow, and I'm leaving on Saturday."

"Are you going to see Ethan?"

"Not anytime soon, why?"

"Did you tell him about your new relationship?"

"No, again why?"

"He's curious, and he said you looked different this time."

"I thought going to him for advice, you know. I need one from a male perspective since I've got no standards at the moment, and people liked to ask me if he's big."

I rolled my eyes for a good measure, because practically everyone that I had informed about the beginning of my sex life asked me about his size. It wasn't like I'd seen any dicks in real life. I saw them in porn but that was on camera, so it wasn't going to compare. I just knew that he was probably bigger than normal.

Kate was the only one that didn't broach the subject since she knew that I'd have no experience in this department.

_Guess what  
A model agency just approached me asking about you_

I stared at my phone. I had just landed in Boston, and I had to rent a car to drive back to campus. Judging by the time stamp, I got this text around the time the plane took off.

**_What about?_**

I had an inkling that someone had been watching us when we went shopping around Paris, but I never gave too much thought believing that I was probably paranoid so I brushed it off not wanting to worry everyone.

The drive would only take about 15 minutes, so I took my time driving back while brainstorming places where I could grab a quick lunch. The cafeteria was probably not opened yet but I heard from Trix that it was only serving one type of food over Spring Break for some reason and it tasted awful.

"Yeah?" I picked up the phone and put it on speaker at a red-light. It was a Sunday and I didn't know that she'd be awake at this hour. I thought she'd wake up in the afternoon just in time for dinner before she thought about her final art project.

"Are you driving?"

"You're on speaker," I reassured her. "Tell me about the modelling agency."

"They're from some small company and they asked me about the friend that I was with a few days ago."

"Okay, what did they want?"

"They wanted you to audition."

"For?"

"Their line of clothes, duh. They also saw my post and immediately spotted you, so they asked if you're a model. I told them no, I said you go to Harvard."

"And?"

"They're asking if they can have your contact information so they could have their firm in the US get in touch with you."

"Did you?"

"I told them I'd get back to them after talking to you."

"Oh, good," I knew I could trust Kate with everything. "So, I might have a modelling gig coming my way?"

"So it seems."

"Give me a name and let me do some research. Do you have their contact?"

"Yes, I'll text it to you along with the name. I've asked around already, they seem legit."

"Oh nice. Did they offer you an internship or anything since you're the designer behind the clothes I modelled in your posts?"

"Nope, the conversation was brief and they were more interested in you."

The rest of the drive entailed a lot of comfortable silence with us both minding our own business and occasional brief conversation exchange

"Last night, he asked me if I wanted to be blind folded."

"Over text?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

I was already on campus and I had no intention of letting anyone that walked past me listen to me talk about Christian's kinky fetishes. He told me that he'd probably arrive a little earlier than planned, and asked me if I wanted to meet up. I hadn't replied, yet.

I was contemplating.

"Okay, wait. Let me get back to my room before I tell you about it. There are more to our talks on Thursday that I didn't tell anyone because I thought it might be too much information for you."

"No, you spill _everything_ to me, bitch."

"Okay, just you wait."

I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and dragged myself to the dorm. I could already hear music blasting inside, so I knew that most people were probably already back. I walked into my room to find it empty and with the lights off.

It was then I recalled Trix telling me somewhere in the middle of break that she was heading back to Russia for a family thing, and asked me if I needed anything from there. I said no, and asked if she would be back in time.

She told me she might be a day late. So, I just stored that information in the back of my mind and now I seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Okay, I'm back," I said into my phone that was still connected. I was pretty sure Kate was ignoring all of the noises coming from my side as I dragged myself back to bed. "I need to find somewhere to eat," I muttered to myself, looking around the fridge in our dorm. It was mostly empty.

"Yeah, okay, tell me."

"I told you that he said he has fantasies right?"

Kate hummed. "Something about having sex outdoor."

"Okay, that's the mild one."

"Mild? He is…"

"Just like any other male. I've already had this conversation with Trixie the other day."

"I want to hear it."

"He asked me if I wanted to be tied up Thursday when we were talking about sex and everything related. Like what we enjoyed and what we didn't, so far."

She hummed indicating that she was following.

"I was taken aback by that, so I just stared at him and asked if he had a pair of handcuffs. I was wary, and not like turned on. So you can imagine my tone."

"Yeah."

"He assured me that he doesn't have that in his room but he has ties."

"Ties can do wonders," Kate giggled.

Bitch. She wasn't the one put on the spot, she had only read them in erotic novels and watched them in porns and erotic films, it was completely different.

"I said no to being tied up, like right then and there."

"Has he done that before?"

"I _don't_ really want to know, Kate…"

"You were down for being blind folded?"

"Well, no, because I don't know him _that_ well yet. So, I don't exactly trust him to the extend that I'd allow him to do just about anything to me. Besides, I'm still thinking about just how good he is in bed."

"You've only fucked him twice."

"But like almost ten rounds in total," I reminded her.

"Right."

"Anyway, so we're not at that stage to introduce anything new. I told him that maybe we could try blind fold next time, but I was tentative. So, I think he didn't take it to heart. I mean, he's a guy who can take a hint unlike Jack."

"No wonder Jack's part of the nerdy crowd."

"Yup, and I had to ghost him four days straight before he gets the message."

"Christian is so much smoother."

"Totally."

"What else did he ask you?"

"He asked how I'd feel about being choked."

"Ooh," she sounded excited. Of course she was because it wasn't her sex life, it was mine!

"I said no."

"He's totally taking advantage of your inexperience and wants to try everything with you."

"I thought he's going to ask what I think about anal next, but thank god he didn't go down that route. I so wasn't ready for it."

Kate laughed, at my expense.

"When I said I'm open to try new things, I think he took it to moving forward full speed, but let me tell you Kate. I was so nervous when he asked me that he had fantasies of doing things to me that I don't think I'd enjoy."

"I think you need to figure out how to cum in the first place."

"Oh yes, orgasms."

"He hasn't made you climax, yet."

"I don't know. That's the thing. It was wonderful last time but I didn't know what happened. He asked me to show him what to do to make me feel better the first time we had sex, but I've never masturbated, so I have no idea."

"He probably assumed that you've touched yourself before since every girl in the US basically goes on birth control the moment they get their period."

"Yes but not for the purpose of sex."

"No, but still, they'd assume that you've at least explored it."

"Well, I haven't. Though, he did compliment my skills at oral," I gleamed.

"You watch too much porn, girl."

"No," I giggled. I did watch porn but not enough to make me learn from it. I actually didn't think porn was too useful because I felt like people were faking it.

"Did you tell him that you've never had any kind of sex?"

"No, I just told him that I'm a virgin but I guess he assumed that I've had oral before. Hence, he asked me to show him how to pleasure me."

"That makes sense, but now I'm worried."

"If the atmosphere isn't too awkward, I guess you can tell him that you've never done anything because I just dove right in when he asked me to return the favor."

Kate went silent, I knew she was pondering the unknown.

"Wait, Christian texted me and I haven't replied yet." I just remembered that and it had been a few hours already.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to meet up after he arrived."

"When's he arriving?"

"In the afternoon."

"So, he's going to take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know, I don't care. I need to think of a way to get through lunch first. I'm not hungry though."

There was a few shuffling on the other side, and I felt my eyelids drop as I stared at the text thread thinking about what to say.

**_Text me when you get here?_**

"I want to sleep now," I drawled into the phone.

"Then, do it. You planning on going over tonight?"

"Um… probably not. Don't want to seem so desperate. He's the horny one, not me."

"So, you're going to make him wait again?"

"That's the plan. I have class tomorrow, so maybe not. And, I don't want to pass out on him from jet lag, so I think I'll pass tonight. We'll see how my week goes and maybe this weekend works."

"You're making him wait for _another_ week? Woman, you are cruel."

I giggled. I probably was, but I didn't want to seem easy.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it away from my ear, it was a text from Christian asking if the cafeteria was still closed.

I told him that I didn't know but my roommate didn't give the food a high rating so I wasn't thinking about going there for dinner.

Or lunch for that matter, but I didn't say it.

_Can I take you out for dinner tonight, then?_

I stared at the message, suddenly speechless and wide awake. I wasn't expecting that, at all.

"Should I pretend that I fell asleep?"

"You're ghosting him."

"He doesn't know that I've read it."

"Just be honest and tell him that you need to sleep."

**_Um… I'm jet lagged… don't know if I'd be up for any meal haha. Are you here already?_**

"That good?" I read it to Kate to get a second opinion before I hit send.

"Yeah, sounds good, but you did tell him that you wanted to meet him earlier."

"I told him to text me," I flipped back to the text I sent earlier just to make sure.

_A few more hours probably arrive early afternoon  
Is the berg closed?_

**_No they just have bad food according to my roommate  
And now I don't know where to eat_**

I sent him an emoji with a lone tear.

_Aww Ana_

"You're texting him, right? I gotta go but you keep me posted."

"Will do," I promised her and she ended the call leaving me staring at the screen with the latest text from him.

_Then let me take you out tonight_

Man, this guy was persistent.

I weighed the options, I didn't want another awkward meal with him but I didn't know if I would be hungry tonight. I was actually hoping I could just sleep till the morning, and then think about filling my stomach.

My class didn't start until noon on Mondays, so I'd have time to grab something from the supermarket or something.

**_I might sleep through the night  
Maybe next time?_**

_Tomorrow?_

His reply came back fast.

_Or do you want to come over tonight and we can watch a movie and eat take-out?_

**_That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea  
So what time?_**

_7pm good for you?_

**_I'll have to set an alarm but yes_**

_Can't wait_

"Oh my…" I muttered to myself under my breath. I didn't know if what he was asking would be a PG night or a R rated one.

I got up despite myself once I heard the alarm, and dragged myself into the shower, then put on make up. I had to at least look presentable if not decent. He had never seen me without my face caked with make up, and unless he asked for a selfie I wasn't going to show up without it for now.

The jet lag was catching up to me and I felt so tired, it was probably past midnight in France already and I was forcing myself to get up. Then something hit me.

"Fuck," his roommate was probably back, too. They were brothers in the same fraternity and seemed close.

I didn't know what to think. Would it be better to have him kick the roommate out or not? Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I was hungry.

"I got pizza from Cambridge 1, hope you don't mind," he told me after bending down to kiss me on the lips.

With the way his hands were clutching at my waist and the hard kiss he'd call a peck, I knew without a doubt that he missed my body.

"It's fine," I said. I was able to push my tiredness aside for now. I was happy to see him, after all.

"Did you take a nap?" He asked as we made our way to his room.

"Yes, just not sure if I can survive tomorrow."

He laughed, and let me into his room. I noticed that he still hadn't unpacked, but that his roommate wasn't here, either. His suitcase was.

"Where's your roommate?"

"He went out for food with some other guys."

"Oh," and I looked at him. I was going to tell him that I didn't want to take him away from his friends.

"But, I wanted to see you, so I didn't go."

He reassured me as if reading my mind, which really did make me feel better. He could be so sweet.

We sat down on his couch and he put the pizza on the table next to it, which was closer to me so he'd have to lean over me to grab a slice.

He didn't seem to mind that inconvenience one bit, as it is. He placed his computer on my lap and asked me to choose a film from Netflix, then he leaned over me to open the pizza boxes. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was just a lazy ass who didn't want to move around me, but I knew better.

The guy just wanted to hover over me, so he could sniff me.

"My best friend recommended this show," I clicked as I explained it but he wasn't paying the film any attention.

"How was your trip to Paris?" He asked, sitting back down next to me and handing me a slice, then taking the computer from my lap allowing me to put my legs up in his lap. He knew I liked to snuggle and I knew he liked it when we cuddled, especially when we were both naked and sweaty.

From sex, of course.

"We had fun. We went to a lot of bars, since the legal drinking age is low."

"Do you smoke?" He blurted out of the blue.

"If hookah counts. I only do it in clubs when someone ordered it, but I rarely feel like it." I was kind of surprised that we hadn't have this conversation until now. "You?"

"Marijuana, occasionally, but no smoking. I only drink."

"Yeah, I just drink," I wasn't sure how to process the information about him and weed so I took a bite from my greasy pizza.

"Weed makes me less wanting to socialize, so I'm glad I didn't do it the night I met you," he grinned, peering down at me but I had my eyes fixed at the computer screen.

I knew alcohol made him horny as it did most men and women, and I was glad that he wasn't addicted to it and rarely did it.

"I mostly smoke weed under peer pressure," he explained hoping that I got the message that he wouldn't usually do it himself.

"Same, I get pressured into smoking hookah at clubs," I echoed. At least we got that out of the way and got it clear. "I don't like smokers."

"Neither do I. I hate the smell of tobacco."

"Nice, we're on the same page," I lifted my head and touched my oily lips to his equally greasy ones.

He smiled at me in return, and we turned back to the film. I didn't know if he was watching it but at least I was.

"The woman is hot," I commented offhandedly as we watched two people having sex not even five minutes into the film after the introducing credits.

"Not nearly as hot," he didn't miss a beat. "Guess who's hotter?"

I knew the bastard was smooth but I didn't think he'd be turning on his charms tonight.

"Who?" I humored, my eyes still glued to the screen but I was hyperaware of his movements.

His hands snuck under my clothes and traveled north on my naked front, his fingers dancing lightly around my navel before they made their way to my sternum.

I looked up just in time to see him threading his other hand through my hair and cupped my neck, pulling my face closer to him as he leaned down and our foreheads connected.

Luckily, we had both finished our pizza slice, because the look in his eyes told me that I was going to be the next thing he devoured and not the pizza behind me on the small coffee table.

I locked my eyes with his, and tried to decipher from the intense passion swirling in his gray molten metallic orbs.

He leaned closer and our noses touched, he nuzzled it with his tip. I closed my eyes, and right before he captured my lips, he whispered against them.

"You."

* * *

**Time jump coming up, then a huge gap in the one after.**

**Thank you so much for the encouragements!**

**As far as college romance goes, **QueenBee03**'s _College Neighbors_ is truly the best in my opinion!**

**X**


	6. Fucking Like Rabbits

**Fucking Like Rabbits**

July 2008

"You got laid!"

That was the first and the last thing I heard before I was suffocated to death.

It was probably something like 10 in the morning, and I had no idea what warranted my door being busted down by my little brother. He came back from Eton not long ago, and I had been on holiday for practically a month already.

Kate was still in Paris tidying up because she made a huge mess in her apartment to get through her finals, and I was already home in LA. She said she needed to meet up with me, so it was either I fly up to San Francisco or she flew down.

"Pig, get off," I grunted barely able to suck in a breath let alone talk in any volume. I attempted to shove him but with no avail, I was pinned beneath him like a dead rock.

He basically threw himself on me like a fucking cannon ball when I was still asleep. I knew he was jet lagged or something even though I had no idea what time it would be in England right now but I didn't care. There was a few hours' difference between the East and West Coast, too and I got over it just fine.

"I never got the chance to ask you about anything," he rolled off of me when he noticed that I couldn't really seem to breath and he wanted to con stories about my sex life out of me.

God knows if he had one in an all-boys' school, prestigious or not.

"I thought you don't want your little brain contaminated with porn."

"Just don't get too graphic."

"You're going to be screaming TMI in the top of your lungs like the first time you caught me watching porn."

"Slut."

"Not the only one. You watch them, too."

"Oh, come on, boys hit puberty way harder than girls."

Where did this no filter conversation come from?

He was like four years younger me, and now we were talking about sex in my fucking bedroom on my fucking bed, and in the morning when I was barely awake nonetheless?

Was every siblings like this?

"Did you even brush your teeth?"

"Nope," he grinned, showing me his teeth and also blowing a breath at me.

Gross.

"Did any one pop your cherries?" I teased him, if he wanted me to share, then I wanted him to return the favor, and I knew this guy would take advantage of my willingness if I didn't get something out of him first.

"Puh lease, woman, I go to an all boys' college."

He rolled his eyes at me but I secretly believed that he'd been frequenting clubs that he shouldn't be going at his age, and obviously drinking with his senior friends.

"As if that can stop you. It'd be better if you're not straight."

"Oh, I am."

I lifted a brow at him. "Never say never."

"I didn't say that. Now, spill."

"It's no fun if you're looking for the PG version," I taunted him liking the way he debated in his head.

_Just landed  
You NEED to fill me in on ALL the updates_

I picked up my phone since my brother was taking too long having an internal debate on just how much details did he want me to spew. I was willing to give him a R-rated rundown but only if he was up to it.

We had been nasty to each other since the day we could function on our own.

My parents had been laughing at our expense ever since, and they were enjoying every fight between us. We would never admit to anyone that we were close or even friends when we were young, until I graduated high school and he got into it.

That perhaps marked the time when we finally matured.

"Is that lover boy?"

"Who?"

"Christian."

"Who told you his name? I certainly never did, or did mom tell you that?"

His smirk widened, and he got me there. I was curious. "Dad told me."

"What?" I tossed my phone away, half way through my reply and jumped up in bed.

"Mom let it slip to dad that you have a fuck buddy, because you know how she was hoping that you'd at least have a relationship with the guy?"

"We do have a relationship, just not dating, that's all."

He rolled his eyes at me, of course I knew what he was talking about. My mom didn't think too high of Christian since she thought we were being too casual and crass about this whole sexual arrangement.

To me, at least we were monogamous, so I didn't think it was all that bad.

After all, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend nor did I want one at this stage of my life.

"She employed my dad trying to talk you out of being with the guy just for sex."

"And in the end, it somehow involved you?"

"Well, dad bitched about Christian to me."

"What the fuck? You people are talking shit about him behind my back?"

He laughed, and I didn't know how to feel. I wasn't pissed or angry that they were doing this because we would always judge each other whether behind their backs or in front of them. It was my family dynamic after we moved to the US anyway. I was used to that we gossip about one another's life like Page Six.

But, I truly didn't want them to think of Christian as some irresponsible guy who was just in it for sex. Although, that was accurate, but he was still sweet.

**_I can tell you now if you want_**

I resumed to replying to my best friend and ignored my brother for the time being, he was still giving me a rundown about what my parents said about my friends with benefits relationship. I couldn't give two fucks about it honestly, because we were done.

**Flashback**

"You never told me about your call with José. Not in detail anyway."

"I didn't?" I was surprised myself, but I couldn't keep track of what I told everyone because I had been keeping practically everyone who talked to me up to date with my sex life, though I would only share the text thread with Kate and go into details of my night.

But, lately, I didn't have to go into much details since it was all the same, nothing significantly interesting. It was just us having sex, and fucking like there was no tomorrow. I didn't let him blind fold me or tie me up, so there was nothing new.

"Which one?"

"Bitch, how many times did you call him?" She shrieked, almost bursting my ear drums with her high-pitched reaction which was really unlike her, and I blamed it on the stress that she was still somewhat under before her last day of exam.

I was already done and was going to pack to go home but Christian was done a few days later than me, and I booked my flight a couple of weeks later just so I wouldn't miss out on anything fun before break.

Christian said he could leave on the same day as me, and maybe drive me to the airport, since was going to drive home or something. I didn't pay much attention to the details. Trix was going back to Russia for some family thing that began since Spring Break, and then back to Seattle, so we probably wouldn't see each other too much.

"Twice? Once before Spring Break, and once during or after. Something like that but I can't remember much."

Kate groaned, and I could feel her rolling her eyes at me and yelling at me for not telling her sooner before I forgot. She thought everything in my life was juicy and interesting and she didn't want any details left out, so I thought I'd entertain her, since according to her, guys in her school were all into some kind of drugs.

She didn't want to get associated with any of them, at least not so soon. One year wasn't enough to get a handle on the guys in her school. Art students were too deep and complicated and abnormal.

Fair enough, it wasn't like I think my life was too taboo to be shared.

"He didn't offer much advise. I told him that I had sex, and the first thing this dude asked was how big Christian is."

Kate bursted out laughing.

"I mean dude, honestly. He's my first, how the fuck am I supposed to know, right?"

"Yeah, porn doesn't help."

"No shit. Then, he starts to give me stupid advise like if I want to know whether he has feelings for me, I should get with another guy and rub it in his face."

"But you don't want to date him."

"Exactly, and I don't want drama. Unnecessary drama, I just want a drama free sex life, that's not too much to ask. Anyway, I didn't bother correcting him on the notion, and just let it slide. Who doesn't know how to make a guy jealous?"

"Right," Kate laughed. She was obviously a pro at it since she had been watching way too many chick flicks in the past.

"So, I briefed on my first two times. That was during the call before Spring Break, and I only had sex with him twice. Well, for two nights."

"Yeah, I understand. And?"

"José started to say like, maybe it was a white thing but he's got stamina and stuff. Like, complimenting on how fast he can recharge and how many times he could climax one night, but honestly nothing remotely useful."

"He did at least reassure you that you found yourself a good deal."

"Yes, he did say that Christian was good, knows what he's doing and stuff. I just left out the detail that I didn't orgasm, but never mind that."

Kate giggled, she had an idea how José could be. He liked to boast about other people's sex life but of course he never knew anything about a white guy's ability.

"That was it, nothing interesting."

"Did you ask him what to do with a guy's boner? I mean I want to know that, because I know it can be painful for a guy."

"I did the second time because Christian asked if he could tie me up, remember?"

"Oh, so did you ask him that too?"

"What? Tying girls' up? I don't know, I don't thin he's into it because let's be honest, he can't even get the girl without making a fool out of himself. I don't know how can he even get the coffee shop girl to bed him."

"He's desperate, and with the added stress from finals."

I laughed at her, she had a point but I wasn't interested in José's personal life one bit.

"I wasn't expecting much from him but I asked him about the boner and mentioned Christian's fantasy."

"Okay, and what did he say?"

"He was just in awe of Christian's skills, and obviously I also have stamina to put up with him and all that shit. José's not been much help."

"You could've just asked Christian, you know? You have been fucking him for five? Six months now."

"Well, that was before we got closer. How am I suppose to approach him with this after knowing each other for five minutes?"

"So, what did José say?"

"Not much, he's apparently not as horny. So, he said it's best if I ask him, because he thinks Christian is way hornier than he had ever been."

"Are you sure Christian doesn't like you?"

"He likes me, but that's purely physical."

Kate was silent, and I knew she was seriously pondering like other friends in my high school that I told about my relationship.

"He texts you _everyday_ since Spring Break. Actually, since that first night."

"He said so himself, he's physically attracted to me, and I know first hand just how horny he is. So, if I were in his shoes, I'd definitely be checking in like he is."

"Ana, the guy asks you about _everything_."

"That's what checking in means, right? He cares, and quite frankly, so do I."

"You're still passive as fuck."

"It's the sex that he cares about, girlie."

"I think it's more than that."

"Okay, whatever but I don't get the vibe that he wants to date. I'm fine with the current arrangement."

"Do you like him?"

"Well…" if she had asked me this a few months ago, I would actually think hard before I answered, but now, I was trying my best to avoid analyzing my feelings for him because it was a dangerous zone to pass into.

I didn't want to catch a feeling, and he was going abroad soon, so I just wanted to enjoy it while I could and then start fresh next year. There were definitely more parties, and more frats like his. In fact, there was one that I could think of on the top of my head that I'd like to go again because I went in the first semester and I didn't know I should get with guys so I stuck with my clique.

"No, but like I said, if he wants to date and asked me, then I'm not going to turn him down."

"What if he approaches you with that idea before you leave for the summer?"

"Like if he wants to do long distance?"

Kate confirmed.

"Then, it's a no. Of course I'm not going to do long distance with him. There are so many people out there and it's only my first year in college, who knows what's going to happen in the future. I only know this guy for four months tops."

"I wonder what he would've done for you had you two meet before Valentine's Day."

"We met in late February," I reminded her to pull her out of her day dreaming. "Anyway, today is his last day of exams, so I'm going over to celebrate with him since he invited me."

"He's not going out with other people in his frat?"

"Don't know, don't care. I want to fuck him and he better be prepared."

"Ooh, feisty, Ana."

"Besides, Kate, he's not my type."

"He's not? I thought you'd probably change it for him by now."

"It's only been three months, Kate. Too short in my opinion to develop anything. I'm only having sex with him because he's cute, and has a good body. I mean, look at him. You've seen his pictures."

"Just physical attraction?"

"Purely physical, and he's more attracted to me than me him."

"Clearly."

"He's not my type. I'm sorry to shatter your romantic vision of us walking down the aisle in white but it's not happening. He's not my type, he's too cute and adorable."

"He's goofy and sweet, which is also what you liked."

"Yeah, that part seems to fit my type but in general, he's not."

I grinned. I would call that horny and de-stressing.

But, whatever. She could call it whatever she wanted.

I was going to get laid one way or another. Definitely going to get laid one last time before the summer because I didn't think I'd be getting any for at least two months straight.

His suite was empty by the time I got there at night, well, more like late in the afternoon. If everyone was at some party that night since their exams were done, then I had a feeling that it would be a sex marathon I'd be looking at in my near future.

"Everyone's gone, and that gives me so much ideas."

I giggled and looked up at him. He had that wicked gleam in his eyes whenever he came up with something devious and sexual, but there was also a trace of seriousness behind that expression this time.

Oh, I felt like I'm in trouble. So much trouble.

And, deep…

"I missed you," he pushed me against the door the moment we walked into his suite, and we weren't even in the bedroom he shared with his roommate.

We were in the common room, or whatever they called the space that they shared. The bathroom was just down the hall, and I had used it practically every time after my visit, just because I read somewhere that it was best if I peed after sex.

"It's been too long," he moaned into my lips, grinding his hips into my pubic bone.

I didn't get the chance to get anything in, but I guess at this rate, I probably wasn't allowed to make any speech other than primal voices from his assaults.

"And, I want you so bad."

"We've both been busy," I managed out once his lips left my lips.

"I could always make time for you, Ana. It's just unfortunate that our exam schedules clashed in the worst way."

"Ooh… Christian…"

His teeth nibbled on my nipple through my thin shirt and bra, and they pebbled under his command. He had been getting so much better at working my body.

Sex with him was honestly just getting better and better.

Before I knew it, I was picked up and pushed against the door with my legs wrapped around his waist, giving his covered dick direct contact with my covered vagina.

I gasped at the contact, but he pretended he wasn't affected.

His lips were still sucking on the side of my neck, down the crook of it, then to my shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was going to leave a hickey, but I knew he was going to leave a temporary mark.

My skin wasn't too sensitive, and I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have the skills to make me feel like I could cum just with his mouth on me, or it was really my problem that I liked to be sucked hard and have teeth grazing against my skin.

"Suck harder, Christian."

That would definitely result in a hickey, but who was I kidding, I was going to leave tomorrow so who gives a fuck?

He growled against my skin, obviously getting more and more turned on by my commands.

"All those surfaces, Ana…" he let his voice trailed off and I knew exactly what he had in mind.

"How long do we have?"

He grinned widely. He liked my eagerness.

"Let's give it until midnight, but I doubt anyone would be back till after two."

Now it was my turn to grin.

"We're definitely breaking a record tonight."

I lost track of how long we had spend dry humping against the door, probably giving every neighbor every reason to believe that this was an orgy and not just two horny teenagers.

He moved us to the kitchen table and tossed out shedded clothes toward the couch, but none actually landed on it.

I giggled at his failed attempt, and he finally gave up. All of then ended up on the floor next to the table.

We were both naked in no time, and despite the fact that I started taking the pills just because it was the most economic option given my current status as a college student with no income, well, actually I did have an income from part-time modelling and stunt-double performance for some indie films.

My legs were spread and he wasted no time to stand fill the space in between. A shadow of doubt hovered above my head when I thought he was going to enter me bare when I saw him reach for a condom, then I realized that he was going to enter me and I didn't know if I was wet enough to make it painful.

I had always felt a slight discomfort the first time he penetrated me each night we hooked up.

My worry dissipated when his fingers went in search of my entrance and started smearing my juice all over. I was already wet but probably not enough for us to start.

Foreplay was important, at least that was what I learnt after watching numerous YouTube videos about others recounting their firsts. I felt better knowing that mine was actually much more pleasurable than some of theirs, so I guess Christian was experienced enough.

At the very least, he knew what he was doing.

"Oh yes, buck those hips," he hissed in my ear as he fucked me with his fingers, and his dick following behind, the tip hitting the apex of my inner thigh. The hilt of his palm slammed against my clit, rubbing them whenever he pushed his fingers in.

"Ooh…" I mewled when he curled them slightly, scratching my walls.

His lips went down straight to my tits, and his other hand was busy rolling one of them in between his thumb and index finger. It always drove me while when he used his teeth, and when he pinched them with his fingers.

He was certainly getting better at sucking on my breasts, and getting off on kneading them like they were the juiciest set he'd ever got his hands on.

"Your tits fit so perfectly in my hand, Ana," he admired. He was particular about them and my ass for some reason.

But, he found me sexy in general anyway.

"Let's see if you're ready for a third finger," he chortled to himself while slowly stretching me wider to fit an additional finger inside.

Three fingers had probably been a first for me but I didn't think that would compare to the size of his dick. Especially when it was pulsating and throbbing like before he knew he'd get sucked.

"Oh shit," I gasped at the way they forced my walls apart when he pushed them in slowly and gently.

"You like it?"

"Fuck yes!"

I arched my back to consume more of his fingers. There was a reason why I loved them more than any other men's fingers. His were slender but not boney. I especially liked the shape of his hands.

I just couldn't explain it, but I hope I wasn't developing a hand fetish from staring at his hands during the times when we were watching Netflix in between rounds of sex.

Among the heavy panting that came from my own mouth, and the heaving of both of our chests, I could hear the way my arousal sloshed against his hand as he moved his fingers in and out of me.

It was the sound that I couldn't hear when he was inside of me, and I missed that because we were never quiet when his dick was buried deep inside of my core. At the rate he was going at it, I had a feeling that he could get me off just from fingering me for the very first time.

"Faster," I was breathing heavily.

He trailed his kisses from my throat down my sternum, then to my navel, dipping his tongue into my belly button.

"Oh my… fuck!" I clenched his hands, and clamped down on him hard as I denoted around his fingers.

I had no idea my belly button would be a trigger.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw the fucker was grinning down at me smugly with his fingers in his mouth, sucking off of my cum.

Of course he was smug, he made me orgasm solely with his fingers this time.

"I'll remember this belly button forever."

And, I would remember that salacious grin he was sporting right now forever.

He took me then and there, taking me completely off guard as I was still recovering from the high. If I didn't know better, I'd think he planned the night in details, but I knew that he was going to take me against the door.

"We'll fuck against my door, this one's too public and everyone will hear your screams."

It didn't register until we were nestled on the couch in the living room. He went into his room to get his computer and asked me to not put anything on. I almost glared at him and wanted to yell at him for suggesting that I remain naked and sweaty from sex.

The fucking AC was on full blast because we got all hot and bothered, and now he wanted me to sit under the fucking cooler?

No, it would just be a repeat of my first time, and it would be feel like losing my virginity to him all over again. It took me three months to get over the awkwardness and got us to get comfortable without peeling each other's clothes off, and there was no way I would get a cold because I wasn't careful after intercourse.

I also wouldn't be open to period sex at the moment either.

It had only been three months, and I honestly felt like I still needed time to adjust, and I liked what we were doing right now.

He liked it too.

So, why change it?

Luckily for him, he came out with his cover, I knew he pulled it from his bed knowing it had became a habit of mine every time I come over.

I would've string him by his balls if he actually came out with nothing for me to put on.

"Want something MA rating?"

"How about let's just go all the way."

"You want to watch porn together?" He perked up, and stared at me as if I was the one full of surprises.

"No," I giggled though that wasn't a bad idea. I just didn't want to use porn to get us started. I thought we were enough to get each other aroused.

"Good, I don't want to watch someone faking it when we can have the real thing either."

Good to know he held the same opinion as me.

"I meant something like an erotic film."

"Ooh, I see. Well, let's see. I think the most we can get is a MA one, which is close enough."

"I guess. I mean, some of them are pushing the limits."

"I share this account with my brother, so let's not go too far," he chuckled, and I recalled the few times he told me about him and his brother teasing each other about the film history because they _accidentally_ clicked into the other's login.

"I remember," I giggled. "I'm sure he liked my choices."

He lifted a brow at me amusingly and watched me with mirth as I flipped through the movies. It was now filled with suggestions based on the movies and shows that I had been watching on his computer.

I didn't have Netflix but I was using torrent to download movies ever since I discovered it, so it was technically illegal, but whatever. It as free.

He did mention that he'd let me borrow his account whenever I wanted when I told him that I didn't buy a Netflix subscription, but I never took him upon that offer.

"He had a few things to say, but nothing bad."

We watched the new movie I chose, and I felt like this must've been the first time I chose a movie and not a TV show.

"I would've asked you to sleepover if my roommate's gone already," he said when the screen lit up after the movie loaded.

I had never stayed over during the times we knew each other.

"And do the walk of shame tomorrow morning?"

"Everyone here knows you," he pointed out.

I went back to the movie, but my mind was still relishing on that comment. Was that a good thing?

"You sure have a knack of choosing films with people having sex within the first ten minutes," he jested when two people on screen went at it, this time not in a shower but in bed. Their faces weren't shown explicitly but everything suggested that they were definitely fucking. "You surely can't be that _horny_. If that's the case, then it means I'm doing a good job."

Without warning, he dove at me. I hadn't even had the chance to acknowledge where the compute went before I was pinned under the couch.

"I want to taste you," I peeked up at him, mustering my innocent look but I knew I was failing it because he had seen the sluttiest side of me.

"You said I taste like latex after we used a condom, and I didn't think you'd like it."

"No, but I really want you to cum in my mouth this time."

It wasn't the first time I offered to blow him or just simply pin him down and devour him, but it was certainly the first time I told him that I was ready to swallow his sperm.

"You sure?"

I nodded again, my eyes darting between his slowly erecting cock and his jaw-dropping facial expression.

"You're going to be the death of me, Ana."

I bit my lip and giggled, shuffling down and placed a cushion behind my neck getting into position as he hovered over me.

I felt every bit like a pornstar in adult films but one thing was different was that we weren't faking, and I knew we were both feeling the pleasure.

"I might not be able to control myself or warn you, Ana. Your comment totally threw me off."

"Then, don't."

"Fuck," he hissed when I enveloped his head with my lips.

He wasn't holding back this time, I could feel it as he pushed his member deeper down my throat when I opened my mouth wider.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so good."

His hips bucked uncontrollably, and he didn't look apologetic at all when I gagged.

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked him with stronger force, then spitting him out to use my hands.

"You're getting better," he moaned out.

"Or perhaps you're getting more sensitive."

He groaned, unable to get a coherent string of sentence out when my lips went back around him. He was a goner the moment my hands and my mouth were on full force.

"Fuck me, Christian."

I took him back in right after I spat out the three words, and that was probably his undoing. I had no idea I was this good at oral, or maybe he just had a low standard.

"Ana… oh fuck… fuck!" He squirted down my throat, and when he pulled out, I could still taste some lingering at his tip.

I stuck my tongue out and licked him clean. A part of me had convinced myself that I had already tasted pre-cum multiple times, and they were just salty but nothing gross and disgusting like I thought it would be.

"Are you okay?" He panted out, staring at me as I stamped my lips together still relishing on the aftertaste.

I nodded my head, and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoving my tongue down his throat. Forcing him to taste the remainder of his cum even though I was pretty sure I had done a decent job at clearing them from my mouth.

He tried to respond as much as he could but I was a force to reckon with, and was probably suffocating him since he was already out of breath.

"You truly are one of a kind, Ana."

I laid on top of him with my forearms still locked behind his neck, and our naked bodies flushed against one another. The movie played in the background but the sound it was making never penetrated into our eardrums.

We were just in our bubble.

He brushed my hair back and touched his lips to my forehead.

"I could stay like this forever," he sighed.

I giggled lightly, I had half a mind to go back to the movie that was playing, not wanting to miss it out like every time we were watching something on his computer, but staying like this was also an idea that I found irresistible to turn down.

"Ditto," I nuzzled my nose with his, finding him utterly adorable at this very moment as I examined his face up close.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You're a virgin?" I blurted out, bringing us back to the very first time we had sex, and the time when I lose my virginity to this guy.

He grinned crookedly, but that mirth somehow didn't reach his eyes, and I knew he was heading for something serious, and for some reason, I feared that he was going to pour his feelings out because I was _not_ ready for it.

"I don't want to ruin the moment or your _appetite_ but, I kind of wanted to tell you because I've never told anyone this before."

My stomach dropped. I'd never lose my interest in this guy when it came to sex but now I was starting to believe that he was going to propose or something. I almost blurted out to him that I wasn't ready for any relationships but thank god I didn't.

"I have a type."

He confessed, and I subtly breathed out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to admit that he had caught a feeling or that he wanted us to do long-distance.

We had a silent understanding that this arrangement would end when school did.

"I prefer brunettes but mostly, I'm put off blondes."

I cocked my head. I thought most guys find those bright yellow heads attractive because they usually were. Look at Kate for instance, but I guess he wasn't most guys maybe.

My head was still tilted but he didn't seem like he was in a rush to continue. His palm came up to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch, involuntarily, and it wasn't like I could stop myself from reacting this way. His thumb caressed my cheekbone as his eyes followed the movement.

"When I was 15, we had a neighbor who my parents sort of befriended. She was a lady with an up-scale lifestyle and lived a pretty comfortable and luxurious life. Her husband was some owner of a timber company."

My interest was peaked at this moment. I had an idea where this was going but I didn't dare assume, let alone believe that it would really happen.

"My brother and I went over to help out in the garden that summer because we had to start earning money, according to our parents. I went over more than he did because he kept using that as an excuse to sneak off to meet girls and hook up."

I laughed softly. That sounded like the brother he was telling me about. The frat boy that was graduating college as he finished his sophomore year. He was more of a player than this guy underneath me, and for some reason I thought it was accurate.

"This woman rarely showed up at the house, but oddly, she was at home more than ever since we began working there. I thought it sort of creeped me out with the way she was always standing at the window nursing her iced lemonade as she watched me and my brother work shirtless."

I perked up at the idea of him shirtless but he was absolutely naked at the moment, so there was nothing to complain about. He smirked at my subtle reaction that I didn't think he'd caught on.

"Then one day, when Elliot was busy getting laid, this lady approached me offering me a drink in the house. I followed her in and before I could ask about the drinks, she had me pinned against the door."

I gaped at him.

"She was kissing me and forced her tongue in my mouth," he lowered his voice as if he was ashamed to be taken advantage of.

I gasped at the development but it wasn't totally unexpected.

"I was frozen in place and it was the first time that my tongue touched another female's. I had kissed other girls before but that was just superficial. I never got French kissed by someone, and that was disgusting."

I knew he was referring to the kiss with the old cunt but for a moment I thought that statement was directed at me.

"It must've been traumatizing for you."

He nodded silently. "It kind of was, which is why she kind of ruined blondes for me."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"I never told anyone. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"She took advantage of you. Don't tell me you went back to her."

He lowered his gaze.

"You did?" I whispered in disbelieve, that wasn't the kind of behavior that I thought he would do, and I thought I knew this guy pretty well already even if it was all about sex between us.

"No, I didn't, but I pretended I was going to fool my parents."

"But where were you instead?"

He chortled softly, shaking his head. "I met up with my brother."

"You went drinking and pick up girls?"

"No, I went to get my fake."

I laughed at the turn of events. He was exactly like I thought he would be.

"You must've changed a few fakes in between."

"I did, how did your date with your fake go last time?"

I told him that I got a fake early on after that first weekend as an excuse to stall time, and to drag it until the next weekend to see him. He had been pestering me every day about sex until I became equally insatiable like him.

So, I proceeded to tell him about my most recent date with my fake and Trixie, and he asked me about what I ordered and what he liked from the bar that we went.

With that, the heavy subject was successfully forgotten.

**End flashback**

"True to his words, Kate. We did fuck on practically every surface of that suite and even on his roommate's bed, just to spite him, as Christian put it."

"You did? Eww…" Kate giggled but also told me that I was disgusting for having sex on another guy's bed.

"Okay, we did put a towel down, and it's not like he's ever brought girls home. Christian said, he's always hooking up at the frat house or somewhere but never bringing them back."

"Still, ew!"

I laughed with her, she was conflicted and I completely understand because I was the same at the time, but Christian managed to convince me.

"It was quite a night."

"Did you stay the night?"

"No, his roommate came back and I don't feel comfortable with him in the room. If it was just Christian, then yes, I would've stayed."

"Now that you're done with him, Ana. I can tell you my ultimate verdict."

"Which is?"

"He definitely caught a feeling."

Well, guess what? I think I did, too.

* * *

**I could drag this story out and make it long, but I have a feeling that some of you will be put off by Ana's character, as you already don't seem to be a fan of her at the moment.**

**X**


	7. Never Saw It Coming

**Never Saw It Coming**

July 2018

I could still remember it was a hot summer night, and I wanted to go out. On my own, which was a rare occasion since I'd always accept some invitation from friends around NYC or visiting.

I did have one place in mind and that place was somewhere that I'd only bring Kate to, but since she was in her art studio in Silicon Valley, where she had successfully made a name for herself in the small fashion industry, unlike Ethan who was still living under their father's shadow and under the Kavanagh name unlike Kate who got her own fans.

The moment I passed the bar exam marked the moment I was done being a paralegal. I was lucky, the law firm that I worked for was a private institution, and it was small, so everyone that was hired was carefully vetted and were all nice people.

I got to follow them around to meet clients and sometimes go to court with them. I liked my experience ethers and I learned a lot. They were sad that they couldn't keep me but did wish me luck on my new ventures as a qualified lawyer.

I applied to a few places, and got pretty positive feedbacks since I got a pretty decent recommendation from my previous law firm. However, there was one company that I deliberately looked passed, but it was that one company who offered me the highest bid.

I turned that down because of personal reasons but they were relentless in pursuing me, and in the end, they insisted that I at least go in for an informal visit.

GFM, of Grey Financial Management.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought New York was big enough to ensure that we wouldn't see each other again, but I guess that was just my destiny.

We parted ways amicably before the summer to my second year and his third, he went to Europe for an exchange or a placement in industry or something. I had a great time with him and neither of us admitted that we had caught a feeling, but judging from our last time together, I guess we were just being stubborn and in denial.

Still, it wasn't hard to move on from him. In the ten years that we were apart, I got to meet more people and learned exactly just how annoying and irritating Jack could be when he was drunk and smoking weed. It was the worst combination.

He was nice when he was sober but an ass when he was high on some product. He was a lightweight hence he rushed the nerdy frat, but I believed that he had mixed in with the wrong crowd and his life practically went down the drain the moment he was introduced to tobacco and nicotine; thank god it wasn't cocaine.

Then for some reason he was encouraged to pursue me. Thank goodness my time was filled with study, modeling, occasionally filming as a stunt double for some small action movies, and having a sexual relationship with another nice and good looking guy.

"Hey," someone nudged me gently startling me out of my thoughts and my nursing of a hard liquor. They limited the amount they served just to be extra cautious, which was very little in my standard.

"Holy shit!" I jumped out of my skin, and almost my stool but luckily I didn't end up on my ass.

"I'm Christian," he smirked.

I recognized that voice the moment he said hi. The sense of deja vu hit me like a freight train in that moment, especially when they were playing an old song like they did at the party we first met.

"Hi," I relaxed and went back to my drink.

"Want to dance?"

"Aren't you here with someone?"

"Are you?" Fuck him, still so smooth. He smirked knowing that I wasn't.

I shook my head.

"What are you doing at a sex club, a BDSM one no less?"

"The same reason as you," I quipped unsure what to say to him.

"I'm looking for a submissive. Are you?"

Bastard, I knew he'd take no prisoner with me. I had no idea how to communicate him after ten years, we had lost contact completely after he graduated.

"I'm just looking for someone to play with."

"Do I qualify?"

"Do you want to play?" I retorted, but I wasn't going to sleep with him, actually I didn't even make up my mind about having sex with anyone tonight, I was just here to drink and watch.

"What changed? I asked you if you're interested in adding a few toys and being creative back then, and you said no."

"I was a rookie," I shrugged, and now I was a novice at BDSM since I only ever enjoyed the pleasure part and not the pain.

He appeared so much more mysterious than I remembered, but his eyes were now sharper and more shrewd, it was like he could see right through me and read me like an open book even after ten years.

His smirk confirmed that everything I suspected was true.

He was a man now, truly a masculine male that I would call hot and handsome. Gone was the goofy, cute, and horny teenager that kept pestering after me begging to have me.

"So, wanna play with me tonight?"

"Not tonight," I declined, reminding myself that I still had to meet him in a professional environment tomorrow.

"Why not?"

"I had too much to drink."

"You had one gin and tonic, I know your limit, Anastasia."

He had never called me that in college, and for some reason it made me felt like we were going to go down a completely different path than we took back then. It sounded more mature coming from his mouth, and not like we were aiming for a casual arrangement with no strings attached.

"No," I repeated.

"Okay," he breathed out, and from the look on his face told me that this wasn't finished. "Should we go somewhere else to catch up? A club way less disturbing than this one and with a few more drinks to choose?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him wondering why he was so interested in me, again. I thought he was going to look for a sub for a scene and come back to me after tomorrow.

"It's ten years worth, come on," he prompted, extending his hand for me.

I accepted his hand and allowed him to drag me off of the stool and pull me to his side. We made our way down the block and ended up in a restaurant which had a bar inside.

I ordered a cocktail that he recommended and he got a beer for himself.

"You come here often?"

He chortled at the question which coincidentally was a corny pickup line. We both knew that I meant it literally but it still didn't stop him from teasing me.

"Not as much as I used to."

…

"Ros," I shook the woman's hand. She was the one who personally emailed me and insisted that I visit.

"Ana?"

I spun around to the voice, we were heading to her office to talk before she gave me a tour of the place and introduce me to some people. I knew I'd probably meet the CEO himself but I didn't give it too much thought since yesterday night.

"What are you doing here?" He looked utterly surprised at my presence, and I assumed that he knew about it yesterday hence the reason why I turned down a night of passion to reacquaint.

He must've just came out of his office because the door that he just came out from opened again, and an older couple walked out as well. He didn't seem to sense the presence behind him as his eyes darted to Ros then back at me, connecting the dots.

"Oh," he and Ros exchanged something through their eyes. "Good luck getting her to join us, Ros."

Ros scowled at him, I think she believed that he jinxed her opportunity to persuade me, but Christian did know me better.

"Can I see you tonight?" He then turned to me without offering any kind of explanation to his COO.

"Tonight?"

"Do you have plans?" He cocked his head, and that instantly brought back memories from my freshmen year.

I shook my head but was still lingering on his invitation.

"Can I have a hug?" He seemed to sense my reservation and hesitation, so he stepped closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands squeezing my back and his face buried in my neck. "I missed you."

I pulled away slightly in surprise, and then I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I was reminded of the sweet guy that he was when he texted or whenever we were hanging out together.

"Ditto, Christian."

"Tonight?"

"Still so persistent," I couldn't help but teased. It felt like we were picking up from where we left off but going down a completely different path and taking everything to a newer level.

He grinned. "So? Just something casual."

"Text me?"

"You have my number?"

"Unless you changed it."

He reached into his pocket with one hand, the other still pressed on my lower back, and handed the phone to me.

"I'll text you," he told me as he watched me put my information inside. I had changed my number, too, though I didn't cancel my old one but I just used my new one for work and for public use. "You didn't change your number?"

"No, but I have a work one now."

A throat clearing behind us made me recompose myself, reminding myself that I was actually at a professional workplace, for a professional reason, not for catching up with my old flame.

Christian turned around, bringing me with him so we were now faced with the couple that came out of his office.

"Mom, dad, this is Anastasia, a friend from Harvard. Ana, my parents, Grace and Carrick."

I greeted the couple politely while hyperaware of the hand that was still lingering on my back. I had never officially met a set of parents of my past boyfriends. I never got serious with my exes and they never thought we were to the stage where we'd have to meet the family.

People were watching us from all the directions, and every passerby was glancing our way, even the happy faces on the parents were a little disturbing. I had no idea what I had got myself into, a lion's den?

The man next to me was just my fuck mate once upon a time, why was everyone staring at us like we were their new hope at romance and love?

Faintly in the background, I heard Ros murmuring under her breath to herself.

"Of course she's not going to take the damn job."

…

"Did you take the job?"

"No, should I?"

I didn't know what changed but it felt so natural to just sit down at a table with him for an informal meal. I wouldn't call this a date per se, but it was close to one. We were just two old friends that used to have some sort of relationship; a history as they said.

"You'd certainly be a valuable addition to us, but it's up to you."

"Valuable addition? Christian, I just obtained my license like a few months ago, quit my job as a paralegal, there's no way I can contribute to anything."

"I read your résumé, and the recommendation from your last law firm."

"And?"

"You have the potential."

"To do what?"

"To achieve a great deal. Why didn't you tell me about your acting career?"

"It wasn't a big thing. I just get gigs here and there, I told you about my modeling." I frowned, slightly dumbfounded by his sudden turn of questioning. "I never wanted to go big in the entertainment industry, I just kind of wanted to have a part-time job, and modeling fits but if I'm asked to do stunts, I'm up for it."

"So, you still box?"

"Yeah," then I was reminded of my lie by omission when I told him that I box even though it was only part of my conditioning workout.

"I wish we had more time together."

"You really wanted to go to Spain."

"I ended up spending more time in Greece."

I tilted my head curiously.

"I wanted to see if I can take advantage of their situation and make money out of it."

"That's exactly what you did, right?"

He nodded. "The investment firm stemmed from the idea to distribute the wealth from the rich. We help them invest and we then use the money to do charitable work."

"Corporate social responsibility," I summarized. I did study corporate law for a long time before I went to intellectual property, after all, so I kind of have to understand business.

He nodded.

"Did you go to Business School?"

"I finished them online."

"Same. I did law school while I was working at a private firm."

We ate in silence for a while, and I wondered if it was because we were both too young when we met, and didn't have enough experience with people that made us awkward back in college because I felt no discomfort this time around.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" He lobbed casually as the waiter got our bill. I didn't fight to pay for it just to keep everything simple. It wasn't an expensive meal anyway, so for a guy like him, it really didn't matter.

I cocked my head sideways, that sounded utterly familiar and not remotely innocent.

My smile widened when he caught on what was going through my mind, and he laughed.

"Are you going to make me wait longer?" He teased, leaning closer to me across the table.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I want to play with you," he lowered his voice, and I knew he was trying to seduce me. He wasn't trying really hard ten years ago because I only just started to experience sex, but now he knew that we were both experienced, he wasn't going to hold back.

"Do you have a playroom?"

I hope he didn't but he was a Dominant, so I was just asking to be cautious that he didn't have any ideas of taking me in there.

"Not in my home. I go to clubs for that, but we can still improvise. I have ties," he winked.

Oh, we were so gliding down the memory lane.

"I'm open to improvisation," I bit my lip nervously and his eyes darkened the second my teeth sank into my bottom lip.

"Let's go then," he took the card from the waitress and picked up my hand. "This is my dream come true."

"I've finally seen you in a suit this morning," I giggled, recalling that as one of my fantasy.

We were now strolling down the street to his apartment, where I had no idea actually, but I still felt safe with him even after 10 years without contact and no clue as to what he had been up to.

"You wanted to see me in a suit?"

"I'm a sucker for men in suits," I confessed, _too easily_ might I add in my mind.

"Oh?" Now I knew he had dirty thoughts going through his filthy mind, and he could be so unfiltered sometimes, especially when we were making out. We did spend longer making out than we used to just to get me ready near the end of our relationship. I stalled him.

"I kind of wanted to see you in a suit that day."

"After the initiating meeting?" He recalled, obviously still had every detail engraved in memory. "Should've made that date more official."

I stared at him. "Yeah, you should have," I said though only half meaning it since it was the past, so I could say whatever.

"Well, I'm taking you out next time to a fancy place, if you're up to it."

"You're going to wear a suit?"

"Of course," he chuckled.

His voice had deepened, and I did realize that his entire facial features had matured just like him. It wasn't until I got an examination up close did I realize those tiny changes that made him so much more attractive than back in college.

He certainly spurted more sex appeal now than ever.

"And you're going to put on a sexy dress that I get to peel off at the end of the day," he leaned down closer to my ear.

Damn, this guy had grown taller. He wasn't _this_ much taller than me when I was in heels.

"It's a promise, Anastasia."

Methinks he had mastered the art of purring and seduction to a T, he used to be charismatic but with a layer of innocence that didn't really register until I had an idea of what he was like now.

Man, what a decade could do to people.

"I'm holding you to it. You better make good on your promise."

…

"You know, I realized something, and I have to apologize to you."

We stopped in the lobby as we waited for the elevator to bring us to his apartment, which I'd bet would be the penthouse unit. He lived in the area where every rich, famous celebrities resided. It was reasonable for a person with his wealth to live in luxury, and if I did well in the future as a lawyer, I could probably afford a better place than the small condo that I recently bought using the savings from my last decade.

"Yeah, and what is it?"

"I was a selfish prick that didn't realize that you never came for your first time."

I didn't know how to react to it.

Mortified because he most likely had caught on that I had pretended that first night?

Warm because he actually took the time to reflect on our time together?

"And, I'm sure our second time wasn't much better."

He continued, and I just stood there and listened. The elevator door slid open, and a few tenants or visitors walked out of the building, some nodded at Christian and some did a double take at the arm around my waist.

"I did eventually make you come but I guess I hadn't been the best lay for you."

He got that right, and I didn't know if I should confirm it or deny it because either would hurt his ego.

"So, let me make it up to you tonight."

"What?"

That was a turn that I hadn't saw coming.

We stepped into the elevator and watched the metal doors slid close before us. I was expecting him to punch in the code for the penthouse, but instead, he pushed the button for the tenth floor.

Maybe that was the apartment that he would use for one-night-stands?

"What's the matter?" He pulled me against him, wrapping both arms around my waist and his hands resting atop my hips. His mouth was ghosting near my ear, and trailing down my neck.

They were now lurking very close to my throat, which had been uncontrollably sensitive ever since I started incorporating sex in my life. I thought the spot would change but for some reason, it was still that very same fucking place that would make my knees weak and get me going.

I stared at him, my mind running through all the ways that I could possibly ask him the question but I had no idea how. Even if I did want to be honest with him and establish a line of open communication like we had back then, I didn't know where to start.

My eyes darted back to the floor panel, then back at him. I opened my mouth and I was cut off by the ding of the elevator, followed by the door sliding open.

I then decided to just wait until I see the interior before making a conclusion, just to prevent myself from jumping to conclusions.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he licked the shell of my ear for no reason as he guided me through the opened apartment door. He tossed his keys to the counter next to his cloth hanger and kicked the door close before locking them from the inside.

It looked cozy and homey, indeed.

"You live here?" I blurted out as I took in my surrounding. His place honestly didn't look spacious or any bigger than my condo, though he probably had a guest bedroom and one more bathroom than I did.

As well as a separate kitchen and a living room…

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," he chortled, toeing off his shoes. I immediately returned to do the same, and he grabbed me by the waist from behind as he guided me deeper into his home.

"What am I thinking?"

"You think a man like me would probably have a penthouse, or a house."

I nodded, that was kind of true but not my main concern at the moment.

"I like my own comfort way better than what the society expects from a wealthy man."

"I can see that," I muttered distractedly, wondering how I could phrase the question without sounding offensive. I hope he could take the hint because he was by far the smoothest guy I had been with, and by that I meant smart kind of smooth and not the flirty, only wanting to get in your pants kind of smooth.

"This is my home, and I don't usually bring people home with me. I like my privacy."

So, he caught on like I expected. I smiled inwardly, good, this guy was still the same on the inside if not better than I remembered.

His hands traveled up from my sides to my shoulders as he guided me through his apartment, giving me a tour, not leaving out a single detail.

"I usually go to a hotel or their place, but you know you're kind of special to me, right?" He perched on the edge of his bed and pulled me in to stand between his legs.

"Sort of?" I wasn't sure myself. I distantly remembered how I felt like he was taking advantage of my inexperience and the fact that I was a virgin in everything sexual.

"You are, Anastasia. You're the only virgin I've been with, and not because the lack of them."

I briefly allowed myself to wonder just where could he find virgins older than the age of 21, I lost mine at 18, or were they saving themselves for marriage only to stumble upon a unique specie like him?

I didn't dwell on it for too long because his slender fingers were truly a distraction. I lifted my arms and encircled his neck, pulling me even closer to his body, too close that I could feel his heat and make out the faint outline of his erection.

"I want to get to know you better. We didn't get a chance to do that back in college, and I think that's my only regret for not reaching out when I come back for my senior year."

"Did you not date other people?" My mind was somehow still reeling on the fact that he'd usually go to a neutral ground or to their domain for sex.

"I did but none of them had the privilege of coming to my place because I don't want to risk exposing too much of myself. You know who I am to the public, right?"

His thumb caressed the small of my back and his other slid beneath my camisole.

"A bit," I admitted, I had to do research on his company when Ros reached out after I told them time and time again that I declined their offer due to personal reasons. That reason specifically was the man operating the company.

If it was any other man that I had a history with, I'd be fine, but since this guy was my first and we did have a friendship that I didn't want to ruin, I'd rather steer clear from the line that separated business and pleasure.

I took the liberty to do my research of the man's career path after finding out that he was the owner of the company that wanted to hire me despite what I kept telling them. I had an idea who he was and how phenomenal he had been, but I never thought I'd be having this conversation with him because there was nothing personal about him online.

"A bit?" The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he laughed at my small admission. "I don't believe you but I'll take it."

"I don't know you personally, everything online is public record and there's nothing personal about you."

"Very true," he pushed a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and stared right into my eyes, as if he could read my soul. "So, what do you say we lay a few ground rules before we start our night?"

"Ground rules?" As in BDSM? I wanted to ask but wasn't sure if that would successfully ruin the moment, because honestly, I was still down for bedding him tonight.

He was too delicious an opportunity to pass, and I wasn't a slut but I knew how to appreciate.

"Yes, for instance, you don't sneak out on me at the crack of dawn, and you don't ghost me."

I had no idea what was going through my mind but I allowed the giggles to bubble through my throat and erupt at my lips.

"What?"

"This isn't a one time thing," he clarified looking dead serious, but there was some mirth in the background.

I nodded, agreeing.

"If I'm the reason why you're not taking the job at my company, then I ask you to come visit me often, or I'll go barging into your workplace just to see you."

I laughed again, he could be so funny in the sternest times.

"I'm serious," he glared at me but that did the opposite of shutting me up. I pressed my lips together to stifle my laughter. "You need to make time for me or I will force you to, because I will miss you."

"Okay," I giggled lightly. "Next?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No you're not," he remarked. "I told you, I'm serious, like a heart attack. I like you."

"Christian, we haven't seen each other for ten years."

"Your point?"

"We hardly know each other."

"Doesn't matter, we can get to know each other as time goes by. You are one woman that I'd never let slip out of my fingers again. We should've explored the potential back then, but we didn't get the chance to do it."

"So, you're making up for a decade ago?"

He shrugged. "Tell me you didn't catch a feeling back then."

I nibbled on my bottom lip and chewed it as I pondered just how I approach this subject.

"Be honest, Ana."

"Okay, yes. I did, but I got over it."

"I did, too, but guess what? That made me realize that the best sex I've ever had was with you though I'm certain that wasn't the case for you."

I shook my head slowly. "No," I whispered, almost feeling guilty that I felt that way. "You set a really high standard for me, though." I added having no idea why my stupid mouth would blurt that out.

His stares turned heated and much more intense than I'd ever seen.

"And, I'd like to change that," he said, getting closer to my face.

I bit my lip involuntarily at the intensity.

"Don't bite your lip. I've been thinking about that ever since seeing you in that club yesterday, and it didn't help that you were in my company earlier with my second in-command pining after you."

"Are you serious about dating?"

"Very. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't have any feelings for you."

"That might just be an infatuation."

"No, it's just been laying dormant for the last decade."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again. I could see it in his eyes that he was earnest and ardent.

"We'll see after tonight."

He lifted a brow at me but didn't say anything. Threading his fingers in my hair, he pulled my face closer to his and crashed his lips to mine. I instantly moaned into the unexpected intensity, and the rapid speed that my panties were soaking up the fluid coming out of my sex.

"I never offered you any drinks," he murmured against my lips. I felt like he could eat me alive just with the way he was kissing me.

Definitely a hungry man.

"I'm not thirsty for that," I whispered back.

He stopped and pulled back slightly, my eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"I'm glad," he smirked and picked me up before tossing me onto his bed behind him. "We've an understanding, right? You're not running from me tomorrow."

"I'm still going to do the walk of shame."

"Not if you're my girlfriend, then you're not doing it."

He was still so persistent. Somethings just never changed.

"Are we going to use the lube?" I teased him.

"Don't remind me, that was an embarrassing time."

I giggled, feeling him glaring at me from where he was kicking the door shut and locking it.

"We're never going to use the lube again. I'm going to prepare you so well that you won't even feel any pain. Just pleasure," he vowed.

And, damn, that sounded so promising.

"I'm going to make you cum until you pass out, and then wake you up just to make love to you once more."

Oh my… the promises he made this time were so much more promising.

I actually believed that he had the ability to do as he said.

I moaned the moment his deft finger touched my collarbones like tip-toeing over them, then pressed on my shoulders to hover above me, and kiss me searingly as if to seal the deal.

"I'm going to redeem myself to you before you even see my dick."

I pouted, pushing him away by the chest when he made a move to take off my top.

"That's not fair," I lamented and he halted, staring at me trying to mask the hurt but the confusion shone through.

"What's not fair?"

"You have to be naked, too," I whined petulantly. "But, you're not allowed to use your dick until you made me cum at least twice."

He licked his lips, and there was something that flashed across his eyes but he didn't voice it. I could only think it was him realizing that I wasn't so innocent anymore. I was actually an experienced woman who had seen probably just as much as him.

"Do you want to play?" He nipped my bottom lip after he tossed his shirt away, leaving him nude on top.

"Next time," I immediately drew that lip under my teeth after he released it from his.

His eyes gleamed with glee, and I knew this response delighted him.

Still not understanding what he truly wanted from me, I for once, allowed myself to think that I was probably more than physically attracted to him. Maybe I thought I had overcame the feelings I caught during my freshmen year, but I guess I dated and had other sexual relationships just to distract myself.

Maybe the curse was real.

The guy that took the girl's virginity would probably be of more significant that we'd like to think.

I was cursed, more likely than not.

It was no wonder why I seemed fine after the breakups. I did cry but just not bawling my eyes out like I initially feared. But then, I was fresh out of high school, I was just clueless.

Or it was probably just me that was dumb when it comes to men.

"Stop thinking and let me fuck you," he growled against my throat, and my head automatically tilted back, allowing him better access to it.

Damn him, he still remembered that.

"Get naked," I instructed him breathily.

He pulled back to stare at me, utterly amused by my words.

"As you wish, Ana," he leaned down to peck me on my lips one more time before doing as he was told.

I grinned as I watched.

"What?" He stood before me as my smile turned goofier. "Like what you see?" He smirked when he noticed that my eyes were raking up and down him in all his glory, and shamelessly checking him out.

He certainly was much more built than that scrawny guy I remembered.

Well, he wasn't scrawny back then, but because he had a small skeleton compared to other buffer men, I'd say it was the freshmen 15 getting to him. Nevertheless, he was still built, and with abs.

I liked my men toned.

He just suited my taste to a T now.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," he pushed back, now crawling back on to the bed, pulling me up so I was somewhat in the center of his large bed.

I was still fully clothed but he didn't seemed to mind. He was taking his sweet time with me tonight, and I would be lying if I said that the suspense wasn't helping with my building anticipation and lustful desire.

"I can't believe I thought you were just cute back then."

"Well, ditto, baby."

"And, I said you weren't my type," I bit my lip right after I let him in on that secret.

"Did you now?" He drawled out. "Well, guess what, you've always been my type."

"I thought you preferred brunettes in general."

"No, well, yes, but I preferred non-blondes but now that I've seen you again, I prefer Ana."

"You're still so sweet," I giggled. I was going to tease him but I didn't have the heart to use that tone when I saw his face.

"Because you're my sugar."

Bastard, still smooth as fuck.

"I'm going to show you just how good my tongue can be, Anastasia."

My thighs clenched, not because of his promise but because of the tone he used. It sent a shiver down my spine and I knew that chill I got was from anticipation.

I knew firsthand how pleasurable a good head would be, but if he was as good as he gloated then I knew I'd be in serious trouble.

"10 years' worth practice," he mumbled against my bare skin. "I hope it pays off."

I giggled when his stubbles tickled as he dragged his head from the crook of my neck down south.

"I want to make sure that you're still as I remembered," he hummed when he dipped his tongue into my belly button.

"Oh, oh…" I arched my back as the weird sensation flooded my body like it would every time my navel was prodded.

"Just as I remembered, if not more sensitive," he grinned proudly.

Fucker was boasting that he had excellent memories.

"Now, your tits," he grinned devilishly at me as he lazily dragged his open mouth up north to nuzzle in between my breasts.

"I think it got bigger."

"You certainly filled the cup," he assented.

Of course he noticed it. My bra used to be slightly too big for my breast size, but at some point over the decade, it got bigger. At one point, I thought I was going to have to buy a new bra a size bigger.

"It's spilling out," I half lamented.

"No, it's not. They're perfect," he retorted.

"And more sensitive," I remarked, taking the opportunity for him to explore and find out himself away from him.

He growled, and wasted no time to peel the fabric covering my body off after testing out just how sensitive my nipples were through my bra.

"You're right, they are," he agreed.

If he really did spend the majority of the 10 years mastering the skills of pleasuring women, then I was in for a fucking treat.

"You sure are taking your sweet time with me," I complained when he seemed like he had no intention of going anywhere near my core in the next few years with the speed he was lazily peppering kisses all over my body.

I writhed and squirmed beneath him with each advances closer to my sex, and I hated that my imagination was getting the better of me with his fingers ghosting near my entrance but resting firmly against my inner thigh and not touching me the place I wanted him to the most.

"It's been 10 years, have to make it count."

"Just fuck me, Christian."

I attempted to spread my legs wider, fully aware that I probably looked like I was making porn with this man.

The moment I did so, he growled. I knew he'd cave when he saw how glistening wet I was for him.

"Show me you're better with your mouth," I taunted.

He was staring at me and I could see him salivating at the view in front of him.

He scooped my legs up and threw them over his shoulder, kneeling in between my legs with his nose just millimeters away from my slit. I could feel the heat coming off of his face and his hot breath tickling me.

"Christian," the suspense was killing me. I wasn't always so patient and especially when the anticipation from the build-up was too thick to swallow.

"All in good time," he whispered.

"Ah…" I mewled. Fuck, he had the cheek to blow a kiss at me without even touching me. What the fuck?

"You are so impatient."

"And, so ready," I groaned when I felt him inching closer and closer at nail speed.

I felt my legs clenching together around his head, squeezing his face the moment he dove in like he was attacking a prey he had been eying for the past hour.

"Fuck… ah fucking ooh!"

I couldn't even coherently think of a sentence let alone speak one. He was one hell of a kisser, and that tongue would truly be the death of me this time around.

"Fuck me, baby," he growled against my vagina still latched on it and working it relentlessly. I could feel myself lifting my hips and grinding them against his face.

"F- fuck," my eyes rolled back as did my eyes and I was aware that he didn't even use his fingers.

Oh my, how long could that tongue extend into me, licking my walls, working my muscles as it massaged me.

"You're close, aren't you, baby?"

I could only hum. Oh, this was so much better than I remembered. Probably the best head I ever got.

Man, he surely knew how to kiss. Especially was an expert with French kissing with my lips down below.

"Did I pass out?" I could barely make out that it was my voice muttering that question because I swear everything was black and I saw the stars.

"Did you just squirt?" He hovered above me and I could see clear traces of my juice all over his face, his nose was reflecting off light with the evidence of my cum.

"What?" My eyes sprang open. I had researched on that term and read detailed descriptions on how to make a woman squirt, but I had no idea that it could be achieved; let alone on me.

"Fuck," he could barely contain his excitement. He stuck his tongue out as far as possible to cover as much surface as could to lick my orgasm clean from around his mouth.

Fucker was so proud of himself.

"I made you squirt," he picked me up and rolled me over him so that I was on top.

I licked his nose tasting myself and taking advantage of the short distance between our faces. I still could barely believe what had happened to me earlier but now I needed time to recover.

It was jackpot this time, bitches.

* * *

**If I ever decide to extend it and make it long, I will post it on my wordpress page (link in profile).**

**For now, it's going to be short.**

**X**


	8. Talk About Sex

**Talk About Sex**

"Christian," I whined, pushing his wandering hands off of my hips. "I'm sore."

He grinned, so damn proud of himself.

"Stamina, Ana, stamina," he chanted mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and pinched his nipple. "You were shit back then."

"You definitely were a machine to keep up with, but I blame it on my lack of skills. You're just so tight that I can't control myself even if I wanted to."

I glared at him but he didn't think I was serious. Pulling me even closer to him, he kissed me on my mouth deeply and passionately. It was exactly how he was yesterday night when he made good on his words and woke me up from my orgasm induced slumber to make love.

"You are still really tight, by the way. Just how I liked it."

He really was a monster in between the sheets, and there I thought I was hard to please in bed. Always the quiet ones that was the freak.

"I never asked," he grinned crookedly and I knew this douche now had some wicked thoughts running through his mind.

He was still the goofy, cute, and adorable guy that I met in college but there was a layer of dark mysteriousness shrouding him when I saw him yesterday at his workplace.

That was what attracted me to him again the most.

"How did you like the taste of me?"

I stared at him incredulously. I knew it would be nothing innocent but I didn't think it would be something this blunt.

"Meh, mediocre."

"Bullshit, you made me shoot my seed all over you with your mouth wide open, twice, after I shot them down your throat earlier."

I had already lost count how many times we did it last night, but I knew we never rested other than to catch out breath. I swear the guy was always hard.

We lost count of the times we climaxed but I knew he had worked me so hard and well that I had probably passed out more times than I cared to admit.

"I like to eat cum," I shrugged, failing to hide my grin behind my nonchalance.

"You had your mouth full of my cum yesterday."

"I'm a slut."

"My slut," he corrected. "It was a huge turn on seeing you play with it in your mouth."

I grinned, I had no idea that he was just as dirty as me.

"But, just to ease your pretty little head," I giggled, tapping the side of his head. "You taste the best. Slightly different than I remembered but still the most delicious."

That did the job. The man just needed a boost in the ego, I knew it.

Though, I wasn't lying when I said he tasted good because he knew how to do it. Unlike some of the guys I had been with were trying to reenact scenes from porn, and was failing miserably because porn was faker than masturbating with dildos.

"Did you like side ways?"

"You've asked me that before."

"Yes, but didn't you notice the difference?" Fuck, bastard could still read me. "Don't lie and don't play dumb, Anastasia."

I pursed my lips to stop myself from admitting it. He knew that he was slightly wider than before and he was totally taking advantage of my tightness. I hadn't been fucked side ways for so long, and the last time I felt so good in that position was ironically with him when we were in college after Spring Break.

"I'm thirsty, Christian."

He lifted a brow at me as if I was joking with him about my physical dehydrated status.

All of the water in my body leaked out from in between my thighs. I wasn't joking when I said I was literally drained from yesterday's activities and I could totally do with a day in bed.

"So, you're not going to answer me."

"You know the answer already."

"Humor me."

"No, you just want me to boost your ego."

"Possibly," he quipped shamelessly.

"I already did that."

"No, you didn't. You were simply placating me, or appeasing me, however you want to put it."

"I wasn't!" I protested.

His grin widened. Motherfucker.

"Get me something to drink. You didn't offer me any refreshments yesterday."

"I didn't? I thought you said you weren't thirsty."

I glared at him as he got out from under the cover and picked up the t-shirt he discarded so carelessly on the floor yesterday night, and pulled a pair of basketball shorts on.

I could see his boner from so far away.

"Don't get dressed," and with that, he disappeared.

I flipped on to my stomach and reached for my pants from the floor for my phone. I hope he didn't callously toss my phone somewhere, because he would definitely be paying for a new one if there was a single scratch on it.

"The fuck?" I muttered when my pockets were empty as I patted them down. I frowned when I heard my ringing tone from the nightstand.

"Morning," Kate chirped. The number one Christian supporter.

"Hey," I slumped back down in bed and snuggled with the soft duvet cover.

"Why are you still in bed?"

I took a deep cleansing breath to wake my brain up. It needed more oxygen and blood than my pussy right now, and for some reason my supplies just kept traveling south, leaving me deprived up here.

"You picked someone up?"

"I don't hook up with guys, Kate. You know that."

"Right," she hummed, ironically she was the one hooking up and picking up guys here and there in between boyfriends. "No one-night-stands. Who is he?"

"Christian."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes, I knew she understood me perfectly fine and I wasn't going to repeat myself just to have her burst my eardrum with her screams and shrieks, because she had been rooting for Christian since I first told her about him. That surprisingly never changed over the decade, especially when he started to appear in public more and more, and Kate was always stocked with magazines.

"Ana Steele," she played the stern card but that wasn't going to work. "Are you at his place?"

"Yes. I'm currently in his bed trying to wake myself up."

"Oh you bitch, you now owe me so much."

"Right, not any time soon. I need to catch up on my sleep. Besides, it's a Tuesday morning, why aren't you working?"

"Check the time again."

I twisted my head and craned my neck, looking for a clock or something. He must've had an alarm clock somewhere, but dammit this guy didn't.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and checked the corner of the screen when it lit up.

"Shit…"

"Yeah, shit."

"It's fucking 11 already? So, why aren't you at work?"

"Lunch break, honey." I could hear her rolling her eyes at me.

"You don't have such thing as lunch breaks, girl. You don't even have work hours."

"Actually, I do. I've got a part time job."

"You're kidding. Where?"

"Nothing fancy, just discovered a small talent of mine and I'm going to use it to my advantage."

"What talent? You never told me you had any talents other than persuading guys to go home with you and do the walk of shame instead of you."

"Ouch, no. Nothing sexual. It's legit. The FBI recruited me as a freelance portrait painter."

"What do you mean?"

"It means," she drawled out and I knew she would tease me with it. "I need to draw a portrait of whoever was described to me from witnesses."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Yes, once, and that was a fluke."

"So, you helped with the arrest of some robber?"

"Very funny, Steele, but no. Just a shoplifter."

"Damn woman," I whistled. I was going to give her a teaser of my night, or how my week was but a commotion had me on high alert.

It was then I realized that my water still hadn't arrived.

"Wait, Kate. I gotta go, I'll call you back."

"Deeds!"

"I promise," I vowed and hung up on her then went in search of my clothes.

I picked up the discarded camisole that belonged to me, I then remembered my comment about Kate's sex life, so I dropped it. I didn't want to do the walk of shame either, even though I agreed that this wasn't a one-time thing.

I stalked into his closet and picked out a plain white t-shirt that went all the way down that just covered my thigh. It wouldn't be enough; I couldn't even write it off as a fucking dress, so guess I also had to search for something to wear at the bottom.

I bunched up the loose hem and tied it into a knot so it would actually stop at my waist. I looked around the area. Other than my short denim jeans that I wore yesterday, I didn't know what else could be comfortable, cool for this weather, but also presentable.

I swear I heard other voices other than Christian's in the house.

"What're you looking for?"

I spun around in his walk-in closet, and his eyes landed on my bare below almost instantly.

"You're not going to wear any panties?" He stayed at the door, which was utterly unexpected, I thought with the primal look in his eyes, he'd be stalking at me like I was the prey he had been hunting till the early mornings.

"You kind of ripped it, and it was kind of wet, still…"

He smirked. Knew he'd be proud that he was the one who made me like this.

Could he be more of a red-blooded male?

"Wear one of mine," he walked over and pulled out a drawer that I now recognized as his underwear container.

"This is your shirt by the way," I went to pick out one that I thought would hide the fact that I was wearing a man's undergarment.

"Looks good on you," his eyes raked my upper body salaciously.

Fucking slut.

"I would've spanked you for not staying naked like I told you so, but since I want you to meet my family who barged in as my brother has a key, I'll let this one slide."

I bit my lip, this time out of nervousness. Not particularly because of meeting his family.

"I'm not a fan of role playing," I confessed, I didn't want a Dominant and I didn't want to be a submissive, I just wanted to play with everything at hand as we fuck.

"I know. We're just going to play for pleasure," he smiled.

So, he got the impression that I wasn't into full BDSM, especially not the power exchange part. I hope he didn't find me weird that I was only half a foot into the lifestyle.

"Do you like to be spanked?"

I shook my head slowly. "Not particularly," I admitted. "I don't mind being spanked during sex but not as a form of foreplay."

"Okay, so what is your fetish?"

That reminded me of something that I wanted to explore but never found the right person to do with. I never tried anal or breath play simply because I couldn't find anyone that I felt like I could fully trust.

But I thought Christian would be the perfect candidate for that.

"Nipple clamps, and some mild leather."

His smile widened. "We'll have a busy weekend."

I stared at him, cocking a brow in confusion.

"One night definitely won't suffice, Anastasia. It's already too bad that I had to go into the office this afternoon because I blew off this morning, but one night is just not enough time."

My mouth formed the shape of an O but no sound came out from my throat. My hand froze in the air with a pair of boxer briefs in my loose grasp.

"I'd like to try something with you," I blurted out since we were on this topic.

"What is it?"

"I want you to choke me next time you take me from behind," I told him because I wasn't a fan of anal at the moment so I wouldn't bring that up unless he broached the subject first.

"Breath play?" He raised an eyebrow at me, astonished.

I opened my mouth to speak again thinking that it would be a hard limit for him but he didn't let me.

"We will be talking _a lot_ about _everything_ before the weekend, Anastasia."

His eyes darkened and I knew this was a promise he was eager to keep.

"Oh, I cannot wait to play with you."

My nipples pebbled on their own and I couldn't even pretend like I wasn't just as eager and horny, like him.

"Put on a bra, Ana," he stared at my chest.

"Fuck," I cursed myself for being so careless.

"I'd prefer you without it if there're no guests in the house, but…"

"It's your family," I sighed ruefully, as if it just hit me that I was going to meet his immediate family officially for the first time since meeting this guy a decade ago.

I met his parents at his workplace yesterday morning but neither of them seemed to be in the mood to interrogate on my identity, or who I was to their son.

But I knew they were expecting an explanation this time around.

"Shit, I'm meeting your family," I hit my head against the delicately polished wooden board that was part of his huge designer closet.

"You'll be fine," he stepped closer to me and I was suddenly a bunch of nerves. "If it's any consolation to you, they already know about you."

I brought my head up and stared at him with utter helplessness, and shook my head slowly.

"It isn't."

He chuckled lightly. "Okay, but seriously, don't stress. My brother has been teasing me since that Spring Break, so it doesn't matter now."

"You were just horny."

"And missed you terribly."

"Missed the sex."

"No, more than that. I missed you in general."

I gawped at him, now wondering when did he catch a feeling for me because it certainly didn't register to me until long after we broke up, and I was probably somewhat dating other people.

"Come on, get dressed. I'll stall them to stop them from barging in here, which they usually would never, but since I told them you're here… well… just hurry up."

He stepped forward and pecked my lips chastely before retreating.

I numbly went to pick up my bra and slipped them on beneath the t-shirt, and suddenly thought that wearing this guy's underwear to meet his family wasn't at all appropriate.

I retied the knot at the hem of the long shirt and picked up my denim shorts. They were at least much more presentable like the boxer briefs that I had on earlier.

I walked into the bathroom, I needed to check my reflection, especially my bird nest hair.

It was an utter disaster, and I had half a mind to quickly wash it before meeting them. I didn't even have time to put on makeup, and it was then I noticed that I actually never removed them from last night.

God, what had I been doing?

I was a total fucking mess, right now!

There was no cosmetic around me, no perfume, nothing.

Nada.

Fuck…

It wasn't the first time to meet a boy's family for me, but it surely was the first time I met the parents of the one guy that I actually genuinely cared about more than I dared to admit.

I was always prepared when I met with the parents and the families, but this time, it was just sprang on me like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Fuck my life," I whispered to the ghost in the mirror that I could hardly recognize as myself.

I splashed some water on my face, and rubbed a little face wash over my face rapidly and roughly hoping it would remove the makeup since I didn't bring anything as I didn't exactly planning on staying the night.

Who was I kidding? I didn't even think twice about spending the night here, I was such a spontaneous bitch yesterday night; never once thought there'd be so many inconvenience with an impromptu sleepover.

Most of the makeup was gone, and at least my face looked clean. I dabbed the water droplets off and checked that I didn't leave any smudges on the tissue paper before throwing them away.

I had to triple check my reflection in the mirror to ensure that they wouldn't notice my freckles and my less than cleansed face, I hope no one noticed that I didn't remove my makeup properly.

God help me, let them be a family prone to hand-shaking and not a group of huggers.

Fingers crossed.

I quickly ran my hands through my fucked up hair, and instead of taming it, I only messed it up even worse.

"Fuck!" I growled at them and ended up just shoving them up in a bun, and then used some water to smooth over the top of my head.

The messy bun seemed to did the trick, and I hope it would last. I really needed a pen now, or a stick. Anything for me to stuff it in my hair so my bun wouldn't loosen up.

I knew I would be up for a treat when I finally let my hair down because of the way it was naturally curled and coarse, it could get tangled up so easily. One of the many reasons why I hated one-nighters.

I checked my phone and saw that I probably took just around five minutes, which I hope wasn't too long for them.

Then I left the room, and my heard pounded against my ribcage as the noise of my blood rushing to my head to save me from fainting due to a lack of oxygen deafened my hearings. I swore I was a thick skinned woman that rarely, or never, blushed let alone flush, but I felt like my entire body was turning crimson like a shrimp in boiling water.

Fuck, my blood was boiling me till I pass out because I was fully cooked.

"Ana," Christian stood up from the table and strode toward me in his big confident strides.

Why do I feel like this was me losing my virginity to this very same guy all over again? I was suddenly extremely self-conscious and hyperaware of everything around me, especially with how people were staring at me like a fish fresh out of water.

"Relax," he coaxed in my ear, but I could barely hear him.

Easy for him to fucking say. Wait till he met my dad, who would definitely not hold back on his vodka that night and probably cleaning his gun and cussing in every known Russian slangs when Christian was introduced as my boyfriend.

"Guys, my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

I shook hands with his parents again, offering them a polite smile. I hoped I nailed it and pulled out my big guns that I used when I was on set filming.

"Ana, my brother Elliot," he led me to a blond that I immediately knew would be Kate's type but I held back my tongue and settled for a simple hello.

"My sister, Mia."

"Omigod, omigod, _she's_ your girlfriend?"

Mia bounded over me, her black locks bouncing on her shoulders. They looked rather unnatural to me since I had been dealing with my curls since I hit puberty. Although it got guys to turn their heads at me, it was a fucking a pain in the ass to maintain.

And, it wasn't helping that it was coarse, hence even harder to tame.

"Ahh! I've been dying to meet you," she squealed in my ear as she curled her arms behind my neck and threw herself on my. She could practically just jump and wrap her legs around me so she could clamber on me like I was some tree or her long lost lover.

Yup, she could definitely get along with Kate and her hyper friends in Paris.

"Mia, chill," Elliot laughed, half heartedly chastising their sister.

I glanced over at Christian, and damn him! The fucking bastard was laughing behind his fucking hand.

Ooh, I don't care how long we had been actually dating, that man would be in the doghouse for the foreseeable future.

"Ana, it's so nice to finally meet you in person," Elliot slid off his stool and rounded the table with his hand outstretched.

"I've heard a lot about you, too," I shook his hand and replied courteously. I needed to remain polite like I was with every stranger, so now wasn't the time to glare at my new boyfriend.

"Oh?" His eyes found Christian's, and I followed.

Christian shrugged, tucking his hands under opposite armpits and took a seat at one of the stools around the high-table that probably also served as a breakfast bar or something.

Tugging me over, I soon found myself in between his legs half perched on one of his thighs, and his chin resting atop my shoulder and his arms tightly locked around my hip.

"So, how did you two meet?" Grace, the mother asked, breaking the silence that I found awkward but apparently amusing to the siblings.

It was kind of reassuring and sweet that I was in his arms instead of seated somewhere in the crowd. I didn't know what to do if I was physically on my own among the group.

I was so out of my element.

I had never committed like this to anyone, and it was terrifying but I guess it was a step that I had to take sooner or later, so might as well just bite the bullet and do it now.

Get the horrible part over with before we could all skip off to get on with our own shit and hope that the next meeting would be more natural and smooth.

"Mom, she's the girl that Christian won't stop texting in Montreal." Elliot rolled his eyes and Mia did something along the line.

"You were texting a girl?" Mia mocked, doing a pretty accurate VoiceOver of the expression currently sported by their parents.

Christian chuckled, I guess they were also a tight-knitted family like mine. There could be perks but right now, I ain't seeing any.

"We met in the second semester of my sophomore year, she was a freshman."

"At his frat party," Elliot added.

"Were you part of a sorority?" Mia piped up, and her brothers shared a look over my shoulder.

"No," I shook my head I didn't know if I wanted to give them the impression that I partied a lot, and drink a hell lot more.

Mia pouted, but I didn't know why. I darted my eyes between the brothers seeking an explanation, and Christian spoke up.

"She was going to rush one but we didn't want her to."

"Why?" I blurted out but was shut up by his glare. "Oops," I whispered to myself, then glanced around the room, unsure if I had hit a sore spot.

"Because I was dating a frat boy," Mia rolled her eyes. "Both of them rushed some kind of frat and I'm not allowed to do the same?"

"Your boyfriend was shit," Christian argued.

"Christian," Grace admonished.

They weren't allowed to swear? Christian would probably love my family, because everyone cussed like a fucking sailor like true stereotypical Russians. We usually threw profanities around in Russian but that was mostly around my parents when my brother and I had to speak Russian.

Mia rolled her eyes again, but Elliot was nodding apparently in agreement with his brother.

"Ana's dating you, and you rushed the frat without telling mom and dad."

Oh, so this family wasn't so keen on Greek life?

Damn, my brother loved it and so did I, but I just wasn't into it enough to join one. I had other obligations.

"That's because Elliot ruined it for us. He just had to rush the one that hazed him."

I grinned at the banter and especially that last remark, but quickly hid it reminding myself that I was in the presence of their parents.

"Saw that," Christian teased, squeezing my midsection, making me giggle.

"You guys are so cute," Mia gushed.

"The pictures Christian showed us doesn't do you justice," Elliot added his two cents.

That guy stuck his nose everywhere. I wasn't surprised that Christian showed them pictures of me since he did stalk my Facebook after our first meeting.

"Ana, you have to follow me back on Ins," Mia patted my forearm rapidly, then reaching in her gigantic purse to fish out a phone.

I actually wanted to see what was in her purse because I could use some help with my physical appearance right now.

"Do you have a comb?" I blurted out but I knew I wasn't done meeting the parents yet because the siblings stole their thunder so they didn't get a single question in, other than how did I meet his son.

"Oh, yes, I do! I brought my makeup bag, do you want to go through it?"

I found myself nodding enthusiastically. I needed to refresh, badly.

No, desperately.

I looked like shit at the moment and I didn't know why hadn't anyone comment on it, maybe they were just being polite and discreet.

I damn near yelled thank god at Mia.

"I'm really sorry, this kind of caught me off guard and I wasn't prepared."

The parents waved me off but Christian wasn't a huge fan of letting me go.

"You look fine, Ana," he whined at me.

"Excuse me," I told the table and hopped off the table with Mia following behind me, leaving Christian pouting at me.

When I said this kind of caught me off guard, I meant this entire thing starting from seeing Christian in a sex club, then at his workplace, to meeting up for dinner then going back to his place for a fuckathon.

He probably still believed that we hadn't completely made up for the 10 years apart.

"I'm sorry, I literally just rolled out of bed," I apologized again, feeling self-conscious standing in front of the mirror with Mia looking like she just stepped off of a magazine shoot and me with a head of dishevelled hair.

"I bet my brother has been keeping you up late."

"He did," I didn't see the point of hiding it since his family appeared to be really close.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Mia whispered conspiratorially at me as if her brothers were eavesdropping nearby. I just humored her by leaning closer while picking out a tube of mascara and then some foundation.

We had vastly different tastes in our makeup color choices, so I could put on the basics. She told me to just rummage through since that was what she did anyway, and she never tidied them.

"He's been smitten with you since your first meeting."

"What makes you believe that?" I pulled out her foundation cream and tried a swatch on the back of my hand testing the color, and just with my luck, it wasn't the color that I was looking for.

Probably the complete opposite of the color scheme that I preferred.

She had paler skin than me; but then of course, I grew up in California.

I settled with only the mascara in the end. I couldn't believe I couldn't even choose something from her eyeliner collection. Her eyeshadow palette also didn't consist of any colors that I would normally use.

"He always has this stupid grin on his face when he checked his phone or when he was texting you."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Should I say something in response?

"But anyway, that's not the only reason I recognized you."

"No?" I pulled away from the mirror slightly. Dipping the mascara brush back into the tube for some more liquid ink, I stared at her.

"Shit, my brother wasn't joking," she gasped.

"What?" I returned to my task.

"He said you had the most _beautiful_, and the _brightest_ pair of sapphire blue eyes."

I froze on my spot momentarily but resumed as if nothing happened.

"Your eyes do sparkle like he said. Oh, how I envy them," she said dreamily.

I risked a glance at her through the mirror.

"You need eyeshadow and a good eyeliner to bring your eyes out, and I can totally see that I unfortunately don't have the colors," she looked through her own bag with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your mascara though, it was better than nothing."

"Trust me, my brother wouldn't even notice if you weren't wearing makeup. I should've brought my makeup remover, too."

"Was it that obvious?" I blanched on the inside.

"No, not at all. I just assumed that you didn't have time to remove that given the way my brother also seems to have just gotten out of bed when we all barged in."

"Oh yeah, he was supposed to get me water."

Mia laughed, and I suppose they were laidback enough to tolerate my snarky remarks that were meant to be affectionate.

"We will get along splendidly," she skipped back to the living room clapping her hands and I trailed behind her, taking my time.

"Christian said you study in Paris," I began once I was nestled back in Christian's protective embrace, and his nose nuzzled deep in my hair.

I had let it down now that I got a chance to comb through it. I didn't think my hairline could sustain if I pulled my hair back into a bun or a pony tail one more time. I had been doing plenty of that on set for some stunt.

"Yes, and I forced him to learn French with me, he's a pro at flirting now."

"How successful were you?" I nudged him playfully knowing he was following our conversation as if he needed to spy on his sister so she wouldn't taint his image with me.

"I'll show you when I take you there."

I snickered at him. I wouldn't understand jack shit.

"Mia is a huge fan of your work apparently."

"Yes, do you know that she's a self-defense instructor?" Mia spewed out.

"No wonder you know to go for the thumb," Christian jested at me, recalling the time when we wrestled in bed with him trying to headlock me.

"Any smart cookie would think of it."

"I suspected that you probably did something similar when you keep pinning me down," he reminisced. "You told me you box."

"I do, that's my workout."

"Anyway," Mia drew the conversation back to her. "I've been on set before and saw you once."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I dated one of the co-stars once, so I visited him. He said you are probably the best stunt double he'd ever seen, but then again, you have the background."

"How long have you been into self-defense?" Christian asked in my ear.

"Too long ago. Since primary school, I think. Like, before first grade."

"Damn, now I'm worried."

I glanced at him but did nothing to assure him otherwise like he'd expected. I almost laughed at that joke turning real when sincere wariness flashed through his eyes. I just patted his cheek for a meaningless consolation that I'd bet he knew not to take to heart.

I didn't bother correcting Mia that I rarely take to Instagram or any social media platform now other than to promote a project or anything to do with publicity.

Under Kate, my brother, and Ethan's insistence one probably drunken night, I applied to get my social media accounts verified, so now I couldn't even bat off my followers even though my account was private.

"Elena has been asking about you, since you know, you were plastered all over the news recently.

"Mom," Christian groaned.

He told his siblings about what happened between him and the blonde that put him off of all blondes forever some time down the road one night when he was stressed out from work, and was hanging out with them.

"I mean, I get that she's kind of fake, and not so endearing but why are you three so opposed of her as a sheer acquaintance to the family. Not to mention she has some connections that might become useful to us one day."

"Mom, we won't be lacking connections. Look at your youngest son," Elliot quipped.

"Yeah, mom, Christian can do so much better than Elena. God knows how Elena gained her associates," Mia chirped.

All eyes turned in our direction, and I followed their gaze and landed on my boyfriend. Who didn't look at all comfortable in this situation.

I knew Elena in person, and she was the one with the audacity to insinuate that I would be a willing submissive for just about anyone who looked in my way in the sex club.

"Mom, she manages a sex club, what do you think? This is not us disrespecting her because quite frankly, she just never earned our respect."

Carrick frowned and I could tell that he had caught on something.

"She's in Seattle now, right? I mean, she kind of resides there," I said in an attempt to divert the attention from the pitiful blonde.

"I don't know actually. I'm not too interested in what she's up to but you know I do respond when she asks."

"So," Christian looked at his mother. "You told her about Ana?"

"Given that this is also my first time meeting your girlfriend, son, I'd say there really is nothing I can disclose to that woman. With that said, however," Grace seemed to have finally caught on the unanimous dislike toward the woman in question. "Since you all disapprove of any kind of friendship with Elena, I won't talk to her anymore. It's not like we mix in the same circle. She's just sometimes useful to have around."

Carrick nodded as if he was deep in thought, oblivious that his movements had somewhat caught the attention of the entire table.

"So, what do you say we get to know Ana better over a casual lunch?" Carrick spoke up for the first time, sensing the attention shifting on him.

I tensed up, this was happening too fast. Way too fast. Christian must've sensed it because he tightened his grasp around me and declined his parents offer.

"I would've taken you all out but I have to go to work, so maybe next week?"

I didn't like the idea of a raincheck. I didn't want to postpone it because it meant that it was still happening. I suddenly wasn't sure if I liked to get to know them better.

"Okay," Carrick conceded. I hope he didn't sense my discomfort from all the way over diagonally but I did sag in relief that it wasn't happening so soon. "Will you be joining us for dinner on Friday night?"

"Bring Ana, too," Grace chirped, beaming like a sunflower. They were apparently going to be staying down here for a few days longer and then fly back up. I hope that I would be prepared for Friday, and it was Tuesday already. Not too much time on my part.

"We'll see," Christian nodded at his parents. He was batting off attention for me, and I was grateful for it. He was still the sweet man that I remembered.

Guess he redeemed himself. No doghouse for him.

We finally bid farewell with the folks, and I wanted to just threw myself over the couch and just lay there like a pile of boneless flesh.

"What's your plan for work now?" He turned around and walked back to me, bringing me a glass of water. The long overdue drink.

"I'm still waiting for the decisions," I took a sip of the cold fluid, suddenly not craving for the tasteless liquid anymore. I thanked him and downed the glass, I still needed to rehydrate even if I didn't feel like drinking something so bland and dull.

"You can still accept the offer from Ros," he quipped nonchalantly but I knew he was trying to get me to work with him so he could just travel a few floors down to invade my privacy, and put on a show for the rest of his employees.

"I'll keep that as my last resort," I snorted. I would never allow myself to be forced into a corner and actually use my boyfriend to get a job.

"Where did you apply? Maybe my dad can help?"

"He's a lawyer, right…" I recalled our conversation that happened some time in between our fucking in college. "And, your mother's a doctor. What does your brother do again?"

"Architecture. Mia wants to go into fashion but she studied makeup."

"She will get along with my best friend so well," I blew out a breath. Kate was infamous for her makeup creations and imitations around the fashion circle in Paris, it was also her part time job when she studied.

That girl was truly talented.

"Aren't you good at makeup, too?"

"I'm more into drawing on myself than on other people, but I'm better at scary ones for Halloween. I took a makeup class in my second semester of my freshman year."

"You did?"

"Don't act like you actually know what I was studying back then."

"You never told me."

"You never asked."

"Fair enough. Still, we're getting off topic."

I laughed, that part was very true. I recalled with great difficulty what we were talking about before we were led into disarray.

"Thank you for your offer, for saying that your dad can help. I'll keep that in mind, but I think I'll find a job on my own."

"I'm sure you can, I just want you to keep in mind that I can help."

"I know," and I truly appreciated it.

"Okay, I'm here for you."

I smiled at him. He was still so damn kind and warm hearted, and adorably sweet. I ushered him to sit down next to me on the couch so I could curl up at his side.

"When do you have to go in?"

"After lunch, whenever. Just have to be on time for the meeting at 2."

I grinned wickedly at him, and of course he caught on. He'd never miss it when it was about sex.

"As tempted as I am to take you back to bed, we need to talk. To seriously catch up."

"I don't mind not being in bed," I batted my eyelashes at him seductively. I knew I was acting very much like a hustler that was just always horny, and I probably wasn't far from being called promiscuous.

But, who cares, we were in private.

He groaned at my suggestion. I got him there, I knew it.

"I told you you'd be a great actress," he said out of the blue.

"I remember you asking for a private show."

"Yes, and that request still stands."

"Well, my answer is still a no."

He pouted. "Fine, but we need to talk about the more pressing issues."

"Like?"

"Where are you currently staying?"

"I just bought a condo, well more like a small apartment compared to the league that yours is in," I waved my hand around his expensive but very fitting and personal bachelor pad.

"Have you moved in yet?"

"Somewhat, yes. Not fully."

"Is it too soon to ask you to move here instead?"

"With you?" I frowned, confused.

Perhaps I was mistaken with the depth of what this guy was feeling for me, but I didn't dare assume.

"Yes, with me. I've been waiting for you," he lowered his lips to mine.

"You can't sweet talk me into making a decision like that, Christian."

"I'm not," he protested, defending himself.

I didn't believe him.

"When does your current lease end?"

"Next month."

"That gives me a month to persuade you."

I sat up, pulling my legs away from under his hands. He was just trying to get under my skin, and damn if his cockiness wasn't working.

He just grinned at me arrogantly like he knew he would succeed.

Now this was an improvement from him. He oozed confidence and sexiness, rather than just a hidden egoistic male in college that was just cute on the face and sweet as a person.

* * *

**X**


	9. Three Words and Eight Letters

**Three Words and Eight Letters**

AUGUST 2018

"I'm nearly 28 years old and I'm living off of my boyfriend because I had been too picky at my job selection."

I groaned as I closed the last email window from my phone. It only served to make me feel even more grumpy as I leaned back against the leathery headrest on Christian's private jet.

We were flying down to LA for the weekend to meet my family. They said they were hosting a summer pool party because I passed the bar exam, but I now felt like it wasn't something worth celebrating.

I was too dumb, and maybe just book smart since I passed the bar at my first go.

"Was that another rejection letter?"

"It was, and from the firm that I actually wanted to join." I grimaced and turned off my phone. I didn't care that we still had a few more minutes before we had to buckle in to taxi to the runway for takeoff, I just didn't want to read another rejection letter anymore.

"My offer still stands."

I shook my head. He was half serious but I just wanted him to be playful and not actually think of the possibility of me working under him seriously.

"I'm probably not good enough to be a lawyer. Maybe I should stick with being a paralegal?"

"You got into Harvard, for fuck's sake, woman!"

"I'm too dumb…" I whined, lamenting, only registering what he had said after I complained.

"Just enjoy this weekend, have fun like in college, then we'll deal with reality when we get back."

I stared at him in wonder. He was the man that just told me he was sweating bullets about meeting my parents especially when I mentioned that they weren't exactly big fans of him since we never dated before now; _and_, we were now shacking up.

Then, added to the fact that I also let him in on the fact that my father was a typical Russian man.

That scared the shit out of him, probably made him peed his pants; a tiny bit.

"I can't believe you're the one telling me to enjoy life," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why? Did you think the frat boy in me died?"

"Well, no," I chuckled; "but, I'm starting to see you in a professional light. You come home everyday still with a bunch of documents to go through."

"It's like college all over again."

"Right, reading," I grimaced.

"I've been doing that way more than you if I remembered right," he teased when he filled me in how his week had been over our many text exchanges.

I giggled, but we could both hear that I was still bothered by my unemployed status.

He was right, I did get into Harvard, but look how pathetic my life had been. I was fine being a paralegal but I felt like everything turned to shit the moment I passed my bar exam and was let off because my previous firm didn't need a lawyer and I didn't want to be a paralegal.

"Believe it or not, at one point I actually thought about going to Russia to study their laws regarding trademark and patent."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because you showed up."

He did a double take and twisted his full upper body to face me. We had just buckled up and I was made the promise that we'd be joining the mild high club later after we were let out of our seats.

I looked forward to that. We hadn't been playing much since the weekend because he had been busy with work.

"I'm not holding you back, right?"

I shook my head convicted. That was the last thing I wanted him to think. I wanted to be with him, hence I made the choice to stay instead of flying abroad to seek opportunities.

I lived in fucking New York City, it really shouldn't be too hard for me to find a job since I had a pretty decent recommendation and résumé. I had enough experience to at least get me hired to a place that I felt comfortable working in.

It was the third week we rekindled our relationship, and embarked on a romantic one.

So far so good.

However, that also marked the third week of my unemployment.

"You're good," I patted his thigh, and left my hand there.

"If you don't want to work with me, you can try Luke's firm."

We went out with his roommate last week one night, then met up with mine for another. We had a few drinks but nothing like what we did in college. It was just a mild night.

"He said his boss is also a Harvard graduate?"

Christian nodded thoughtfully. The firm that he was referring to was actually a security firm that had a pretty impressive R&D team, which I gathered was probably because they had a military tie, and many of their employees had some kind of military background.

"I can try," I conceded.

"And now, we just have to sit on our ass and wait… until the seatbelt sign gets turned off."

Goofball.

How could this guy be 29, a multi-billionaire that caught the tail of the housing crisis back in 2009 in Greece in his junior year of college, and still be that goof I somewhat fell for in my second semester of my freshmen year in Harvard.

A frat boy no less.

I had my head resting on his shoulder and I was on the verge of dozing off when he suddenly moved to unbuckle both of our seatbelts, jumped up and tugged me up. I wobbled unsteadily to my feet, and if it wasn't for the arm that went around my waist to stable me, I would've stumbled over his feet and the chairs and kissed the floor.

"We have a six hour flight ahead of us, what's the rush?" I mumbled under my breath as I felt myself being dragged into the bedroom, and I'd probably appear like an unwilling participant but in reality, I just wasn't fully awake and in my sober state.

"Six hours? Woman, that includes taxing, takeoff, and landing. We actually only have about four hours, because we also have to eat dinner."

Right, it was Friday night after he got off work. We planned to fly back on Sunday night.

"What about my job?" I bemoaned, the moment we entered the room. It was like the moment I opened my eyes again from the sleep, I woke up from a sweet-ass dream and got shoved back into reality.

I was immediately reminded of my jobless status again.

"What about it? You don't have one now doesn't mean you won't have it at all. If the firms that wanted to hire you aren't offering you enough, and you don't want to negotiate, then let them go. Opportunities will come to you, Ana."

I stared at him, wanting to believe him but I felt like I was just in a pit right now.

"You have grounds to stand on, you have nothing to worry about."

"What grounds do I have to stand on?"

"I have your back; you have me to fall back on."

I nodded in concession. I had been living more comfortably than I ought since resigning from my previous firm as a paralegal all because I met him.

"Just take a chance, Ana."

"I don't like to go into something without all the details."

"That's why you're a lawyer and I'm an investor that plays with money. I make money out of money, Ana. When you see a chance, swoop in and take it. You just need to find the right time to breakthrough."

I just needed to start seeing those opportunities myself because there was no way I was going to let my boyfriend help me in my career. I needed to do them myself, stumble my way through, and learn from the gritty shit that was reality.

"So, you want me to make a name of myself before I think about throwing in another pile of applications to different firms?"

"I'm just suggesting it might help land you a big one. You can start with the security firm but you have to work extra hours like I did. My dollars didn't come easy," he cupped my cheeks and leaned down making out foreheads touch. "But, right now, stop thinking about it and just relax."

He whispered and lowered his lips to mine.

His kiss was intoxicating and addicting, I soon found myself surrendering to him, and succumbing to his kiss.

If it wasn't for the sudden jolt of the jet from the turbulence, I would have completely forgotten about our setting and be distracted from everything.

He reached for the fixed handle by the door to steady us, then once the plane was flying smoothly again, he picked me up and my legs automatically went around his waist. Then, he carried me to the bed where I found myself being lowered gently onto the mattress with him still on top of me with no intention of letting go any time soon.

I thought for a second this goofy douche would be tossing me on it letting me bounce.

Maybe he would if we weren't on a flying jet cruising thousands feet in the air.

"I didn't know better back then, but now I think you were trying to stall me."

"What are you talking about?" I was genuinely confused, because this was so out of the blue and too sudden, my mind was still reeling in from the gentleness from earlier.

"I noticed that you were uncomfortable when I enter you the first few times we had sex back in college. Albeit only realizing that in hindsight." He was reflecting on our time?

"It was a little painful," I admitted. There was nothing that we could hide from each other or be embarrassed to share given the weekend we had together, and the way we spent our first four months together.

Honestly, it really was all about sex for us in the very beginning, and feelings only started to develop later on. Well, and it festered until I totally stomped on them and forced myself to move on because I didn't want to acknowledge it or think about it.

I didn't know what he did, not that I was curious. I didn't want to know, I just wanted to move forward.

"So, I went to watch YouTubes and listened to people recounting their first time."

"What did you find?"

I neglected the fact that I also went to my male friends for advice. Since they didn't give me much other than complimenting on Christian and his skills in bed, I'd rather not feed into his ego anymore than I had been.

"Girls say that we should at least make out for 45 minutes to get the girl ready."

"Foreplay is important, but what did you find out about your first time and the others?"

He was always so nosy when it came to me and sex.

"Well, I think it could've been worse but I did well. I chose a good companion."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that you're experienced enough to deflower me and not make me feel like a complete novice that can't bring pleasure to the guy either."

"Did you enjoy your first time?"

"Honestly, no. The second time knocked it _way_ off."

He grinned, proud, but there was a flash of emotion that told me he totally agreed with me.

"Do I need to be strapped in? Just in case of a more awful turbulence hits?"

He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his throat, and I could feel them all the way down mine as his lips never left mine.

"I can't believe you still have that innocent vibe on you. God, how you can trick people into believing that you're a fucking prude but actually a fucking monster in bed."

"It's always the quiet ones."

"You're not quiet, honey. You screamed my entire building down."

I grinned, yeah, I got louder this time around getting fucked by this guy than I ever had been.

Shit, I was such a slut, but I actually was just a normal girl that happened to love sex.

"It's good that it's the summer, at least I'm not wrapped in wool and cotton layers."

"A layer too much, in my opinion," he growled against my skin as he followed my shorts along with my underwear.

"Are you going to take your time with foreplay, like I wanted you to ten years ago?"

"I was a chicken shit for not admitting that I was a sucker back then, but I'm changing that now. We don't need to be making out because if you're not wet enough now, I'm going to prepare you by demonstrating the three kinds of orgasms that women can experience."

I liked the sound of that idea.

Prepared or not, I wanted him to demonstrate either way.

And, I knew for a fact that he wasn't going to refuse.

Three orgasms later and his dick still hadn't even came close to my folds, I was sure there would be a river flowing out in between my legs.

"Condom?" He held up a tin-foil packet.

I hadn't specifically inform him that I was on the Depo shot but since I had never been with anyone bare, and I didn't want to start that tradition now. I decided to waste his fully stocked boxes of condoms just to be double protected from STDs and being knocked up.

My doctor did tell me that I was extremely fertile, which put a hell lot of fear in me when I first went to college.

I was just happy that I met a responsible guy, who still happened to be responsible now.

"No," I shook my head.

He looked surprised, shocked even when he halted his movement to tear the packet apart with his teeth. He would ask me sometimes if he could enter me bare, because I think he had been trying to do that after that first weekend we had, improvising using almost everything around the house.

It was a fun weekend. One that I wouldn't mind reenacting.

"When?" He whispered incredulously.

That didn't stall him from pushing his bare member into me. His face may appeared to be taken aback by my announcement but his dick certainly had a mind of its own.

"You certainly _enlarged_," I breathed out as he slid in and nestled in between my legs comfortably.

Fuck, I was so wet that I doubted even the lubes could reach this condition.

I felt so full right now, but there was no discomfort or pain that I used to feel when I first started having sex.

"Maybe you've gotten tighter," he sounded strained and I didn't know if it was the fact that I was squeezing him to the point that he might just climax then and there.

He started to pump in and out of me, but he was slow and gentle. Nothing like what he had been doing earlier using his mouth and fingers to fuck me into oblivion.

That really was the three best orgasms I ever had without the stimulation of a penis.

"Oh fuck, too sensitive, Christian."

He chortled but he wasn't relenting, he liked seeing me in this kind of sweet torture. My pussy felt like it could burst any time and it wasn't from an impending orgasm.

I would need more stimulation to cum this time since he already made me do so spectacularly for three consecutive times in the last half an hour.

His lips crashed to mine, pulling me out of my analysis for the current state of my cunt.

"Stop thinking and feel it, Ana," he demanded.

Oh, I like that tone he used and especially that voice. It was low, too damn low to be used everywhere else but when he was moving inside of me.

He circled his hips and gyrated when he was in to the hilt.

"Feel it, Ana. Feel how good we are together."

I mewled, he was massaging my g-spot.

This wasn't fucking, this was love making.

And, fuck, if this didn't felt different and better than the last time we made love. He loved me hard the last time but this time, he was taking his sweet fucking time with me.

"Ooh, Christian…"

I could feel myself building, and it was ridiculous given that this man wasn't doing much but repeatedly hitting on my g-spot, and it was enough to send me over the fucking edge.

"You sure know how to work my body."

"I told you, I didn't know shit back then."

"And, there I thought it was harder to make me cum than other girls."

"Trust me, the problem was with me. I know exactly how to work you now."

He pulled out of me, and I felt like the only bone in my body left with him.

"I'm not done with you, baby," he flipped me over and lowered his mouth next to my ear. "Stay still, and I'm going to do all the work for you."

My legs were closed and my wrists were bounded behind my back by his hand. He was straddling my thighs, and I could feel the tension in his balls even though he was barely hovering above me.

He needed to cum, but somehow, he could hold it back.

I had my entire front flat against the mattress, not even my hips were off the bed.

Now I knew why he said I was going to get fucked, and he was going to do all the damn work, because there was no way that I could've moved other than to curl my calf at my knees, which wouldn't help increase the friction.

"Are you ready?" He asked huskily in my other ear, and before I could move a muscle, he plunged into me.

His hands using my bounded wrists as leverage as he pounded into me hard from behind. The gap between my legs were controlled by him and I couldn't even open them wider for him to go deeper.

"Don't move," he growled. "I've warned you."

"Ah!" I yelped when his teeth clamped down on my skin in the crook of my neck, where his face was buried as he continued to plow me into the bedding.

There was nothing I could do but to absorb the pleasure ringing through my body, I could hardly writhe.

"This is too intense," I panted, gasping for air as a sheen of sweat formed all over my back, and probably soaking into the cover beneath me. I could feel his sweat dripping on to me, mixed with mine before landing onto the fabric.

"It's not even the half of it."

He was close, I could feel it. His voice was also a dead give away, but mainly the way his strokes shortened and his dick growing more rigid inside of me.

"Shoot your load in me, baby," I demanded.

"Fuck!" He roared, reminding me of our first weekend in his apartment, where he let out a primal howl as his hot seed shot right to my cervix. I felt like I could feel him in my uterus if not for the condom that weekend.

"Ahh…" I moaned. His cum triggered my own orgasm, and I squeezed my muscles tight together.

"Ana," he gasped at the unexpected attack on his still throbbing member, prolonging his orgasm.

A lazy grin found its way to my face, but I was too tired to rub it in his face. I had discovered how to make him climax that weekend, and learned so much about him and about myself, as well as what triggered him the most.

I planned to use them to my advantage in our near future, because sex wasn't going to be out of the picture any time soon.

"I feel like I'm peeing my pants right now," I mumbled against the sheets. I couldn't move. There was no way I could after climaxing for five times straight.

"I wish I can document this," he clambered up and settled next to me, propped up on his elbow, as he laid on his side, watching me.

He made no attempt to clean up the mess we made, and I could still feel his cum leaking out of me, down my thighs and heading straight toward the cover that I was laying on, attracted by gravity.

"I need a nap," I declared. My eyes were droopy so I closed them but I knew sleep wouldn't take me for a long while, I was just in a fucking bliss that I wanted to savor this moment, and enjoy it.

Not long after my eyes were closed, I felt his hand trailing its way down my spine and to the curve of my ass.

I half anticipated a smack against my ass to spank me, or him feeling my rosebud up, but nope, this guy's wandering fingers went straight to my core.

"Christian…" I drawled, half protesting.

He just chuckled.

Fuck, this guy was still not done playing with me.

"Hmm…" I hummed when he inserted two fingers inside of me.

I could hear his fingers drawing in and out of me lazily, drowning in the mixture of our cum. It was the same squishy sound that we made every time we did it slow. It was always accompanied by our panting and almost inaudible whines, but this time, there was just me.

"Oh my god, Christian."

My head shot straight up as my eyes lolled back. Fuck, he was doing this again.

"You have it in you, come on."

"Fuck…" I wanted to glare at him for not giving me enough time to rest, but damn, this felt good.

He liked to curl his fingers when he was inside of me, and that would always drive me insane. He especially liked it when the pad of his fingertips were feeling up against the walls of my vagina.

"I didn't even play with your belly button this time," he pouted.

Guy had the cheek to fucking pucker his fucking lips?

I was going to tell him no more after this orgasm but before I could climax, he pulled out of me.

In lightning speed, I was flipped onto my back again. He was kneeling before me in between my thighs.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, baby."

I lifted my legs and he aided me in putting them around his midsection so my hips was slightly raised up and tilted.

Without warning, he pushed his hips forward and he was in me again.

I grasped the sheets beside me, fisting them until my knuckles turned white. I didn't know what this was that we were doing but I felt my toes curl and my body tingle with the all too familiar sensation.

"Stay still," he warned before lifting my legs up and throwing them over his shoulders, plowing into me deeper than ever before.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… Christian, I'm…" I screamed as that sensation washed over me, knocking me out cold.

"You're going to get me pregnant before you know it, Christian. I don't want to get knocked up so soon."

I didn't know if that was me but that was something that had flashed through my mind.

"Are you dreaming?"

I heard his voice in a distance, and now I was sure that I probably said them in a black out state.

"No," I whispered because my eyes were still closed.

He ran his fingers down my face, tracing my cheekbones and pulling a few loose strands back to the bird nest where they belonged.

It was strangely loving, and intimate. More so than the sex ever was.

"I could entertain the idea of knocking you up a few times down the road."

My eyes sprang open, and I wasn't even sure if I was fully awake at the time. When my orbs returned to focus, I was met with a pair of half sincere gray eyes staring right back at me.

They made me feel more naked than I was now, with his cum still leaking out of me like I was a broken dam.

"I'm very fertile."

"Even better," he grinned cheekily, and I didn't think he meant it.

I scowled at him, wondering who was in a twilight zone at this very moment.

"You are too goddamn cute, Ana," he pushed himself forward, forcing me to roll onto my back from my side as he pinned me down, hovering just inches above me.

He was literally breathing the same air as me.

"Facebook isn't your only social media account I stalked," he confessed but his eyes were filled with mirth, making me think that he wasn't confessing his sins to me but rather to show off and brag about it.

"Pray tell, what extent have you gone to?"

"Basically every account you have," he laughed, somewhat embarrassed and guilty now that he had said them out loud. "I would've use Snapchat with you every single day to keep in contact with you."

"Why?" I breathed out at the intensity this guy was staring at me.

"I want to see you."

"You snapping selfies of yourself won't guarantee a return of the same favor."

"Oh, I beg to differ," he purred. The motherfucker purred!

"But, I would've said no to long distance if you're going to ask me out when you're in Spain."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know you, and quite frankly, I didn't want to worry about a relationship and a guy that I can't see physically for months in my second year of college."

"We could've reconciled after in my senior year."

"Are you seriously _that_ hang up on me?"

He nodded, and I could tell that he was being earnest. Damn, I thought I was the blunt and honest bitch here, but it wouldn't even compare to how ardent he was right now.

"I thought it was just about sex between us," I whispered, the confidence suddenly slipping out of me the way his cum was seeping out, at least in that speed.

Me and my dirty mind.

"It was in the beginning, but I can't stop my attraction. It wasn't physical anymore. Especially after that second time."

"Is that why you asked me over even after I told you that I got my period?"

He nodded again.

"You just wanted to hang out?"

"I wanted to date you but I wasn't sure how to handle it for my junior year when I'm in Europe, and I was really excited to go."

"I wouldn't want you to give it up for me, either. Even if you were tempted."

"I was," he smiled down at me softly. "I didn't know what kind of decision I would make if I allowed myself to open up to you completely. I might've just throw away everything for you."

"That would've made me feel so bad. I don't want you to sacrifice your future for me. In some ways, I'm glad that we were able to cut it off for the summer."

"I am really tempted to text you all through my junior year."

"Did you have fun in Europe?"

He nodded.

"No, I mean get with other girls and date."

"I did, but it doesn't even compare."

I grinned, glad to discover that I wasn't the only one.

"I'm glad I didn't hold you back."

"You could never hold me back, Ana."

"No, but if I told you that I reciprocated the feelings, you would've caved."

"You have no idea how obsessed I was with you back then. Even now, I can't get enough of you. You are intoxicating and addictive… truly wonderful and perfect."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

"Did you even have feelings for me back then?"

"I didn't until the nearly the summer. I didn't realize that I have caught it until we parted ways but I never allowed myself to dwell on it. I wasn't attracted to you more than physically, but my brother and my best friend eventually got to me."

He cocked his head, and damn him, bastard was still so adorable and cute.

"My best friend has been singing your praises since day one, and was always gushing on you. I thought she was seriously crushing on you ,and at one point I seriously considered introducing the two of you so you could ride off to the sunset together."

"You didn't like me back then?"

"No, not for the majority of the times we were together."

"Aww… has that changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you finally crushing on me?"

"Crushing on you doesn't even begin to cover it," I grinned, now I knew I had caught him off guard. "You wouldn't have been so successful in persuading me into moving in with you after a decade apart and only knowing one another for a week."

"Oh? So, what is it that you feel for me?"

There was a word that was on the tip of my tongue, but I wasn't sure if I should say it for my benefit or just to scare him more.

"Love," I whispered but my mouth made it perfectly clear that it was the word I was saying.

"What?" He mouthed, but I was sure he was meant to say that out loud, it just got covered up by the sound of the jet engine roaring through this soundproof room.

I smiled crookedly at him. I knew I got him.

"Are you fucking with me?"

I giggled, it was so fun to see him act so uncertainly. He had always gave me the impression that he had whatever under control.

"I wish," I grinned slyly.

"I'm serious, Ana."

"So am I," I quipped back not missing a single beat.

"Well, in that case…" he lowered his lips closer to mine, and our noses nuzzled together with the help of the slight turbulence from the plane. He opened his mouth making a move to kiss me or take advantage of my parted lips. "I love you, too, beautiful."

With that, he consumed me once again. I guess there was no keeping him away from me when we were both naked, with no barrier in between us. Thank god, I just renewed my shot not long ago, and I decided that I might have to renew them sooner than I usually just to ensure that it was still effective.

Everything was happening too fast.

Goddammit, the fast lane. I didn't know how I felt about it because we were literally just picking up from where we left off, and I didn't know if that would be a recipe for disaster; a means to an end.

I certainly hope not because I honestly didn't think this love was fake or in my head.

My judgement wasn't clouded by the amazing sex we had, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't the case for him either. I had seen him with other girls back in college, and it was… _different_.

"I'm glad you didn't make a move on social media. I was aware of your stalker tendency but since you stopped using them after you made yourself famous by betting against the entire global economy, I just didn't put too much thought on my mind about you."

The plane shook, and this time more violently than any previous times. The other difference was he had his cock firmly buried. If I didn't know better, I'd be led to believe that I was a terrible lover because even after he came inside of me, emptying all of him into my fucking cervix, he was still hard as a rock.

If that diabolical grin was anything to go by, I would say that he was enjoying the way that the turbulence aided the movements of our hips and the friction it resulted. This guy was getting off on the fact that I was so drained right now that I wouldn't be able to feel anything even if he had the best skills in bed.

But, fuck, I was wrong. Just with his cock filling me and rocking was enough to wake me up.

"You've researched about me?"

"Gotta get to know your stalker."

"I would be sending you selfies everyday, and tell you how much I miss you in the captions."

"Oh god, that would be way too much for me."

"It would overwhelm you?"

I nodded, it was the truth because I didn't need that kind of attention. I would freak out if he really did that to me back then because I felt nothing for him other than physical lust. It would make me feel bad that he seemed to be hitting on me hard, and crushing on me more than physically.

"I wouldn't want to lead you on." It reminded me so much of the anxiety that I felt when he first started texting me after our first weekend together. I could still feel that sometimes when I got texts from the guy that I was currently in a physical relationship with.

That all changed when I met this guy, who was cocooning me from everything at the moment, again.

"You could've just told me off."

"I wouldn't know what you mean exactly if I can't see you in face-to-face. I don't want to think too much about a text."

"Okay, fair enough. Especially when you don't have any feelings for me."

I stared at him.

How was this even possible?

I didn't see this guy for ten whole year, and I didn't exactly have much feelings for him at the time because I got over them easily.

Ironically, we met again in a sex club. The very same type that I refused to explore with him when he proposed it.

Not only did we hit it off strong, but I quickly realize that what I felt for him was probably deeper than a spur of the moment infatuation.

My stomach growled, saving me from having to keep up with the conversation about how I would reject him in different ways back then. I really didn't want him to realize just how insignificant our relationship could've been for me if we didn't meet again.

To me, I believed that we needed this time apart to truly grasp what we wanted, at least to me I found the time apart invaluable to what we shared now. I needed the time to get out there and experience life before I could make a life long decision.

I needed to explore love before I could choose to settle down.

I didn't want to be consumed by the very first guy I met. We didn't hit it off like I did with some of my exes, which further proved that at the time, all we could have was something physical before we ruined what we could potentially have down the road.

I just didn't want to settle with the first guy I got with sexually in college. I had a whole new world ahead of me, so why bog down with the one guy that was going to be separate from me for an entire year anyway.

Admittedly, this guy was wonderful and everything a boyfriend material if we were heading down that path. He knew how to treat a girl right, but was it necessary? We shouldn't force anything that didn't come naturally.

I liked going with the flow, and it brought us back together in the end.

So, if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be.

Just like the text that I got from Luke the moment I stepped off of the jet with Christian to the boiling hot air of LA, California.

_Jason wants to know if he has the potential to claim this patent since it wasn't filed correctly by another firm_

* * *

**I'm guessing a lot of you are reading it on my wordpress page, so I might as well just get the rest up.**

**As for the request for Christian's POV from _LiannyW_ I have been brainstorming, so we'll see. Maybe I'll put it up here or it'll be on Wordpress.**

**X**


	10. Irrational Fear

**Irrational Fear**

A complete meltdown on the side of Malibu beach where it connected with the forest in front of Kate's family, mine, and my boyfriend was _not_ what I had in mind for a relaxing weekend to get my mind off of my current unemployed status.

But, it happened.

And, I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed or just angry at myself for returning to base one after all the efforts that I been through.

Maybe not embarrassed since I knew them for a long time already, so no one was a stranger to my irrational phobia of birds.

However, I had been doing so much better without the help of therapy, and I didn't cry all through the four years in college. Christian and Mac could attest to it.

I didn't even shed a tear.

It happened like this…

**Flashback**

"Christian, your number one supporter, Kate."

"The best friend," he smirked thrusting his hand in her direction taking advantage of her gaping face as she glared at me for outing the simple fact.

I was tempted to tease her but I could feel her embarrassment if I was in her shoes, so I refrained.

"Kate, my boyfriend," I continued, biting my cheeks as they finally meet.

I could see it on her face that she was still awestruck by his good looks, even though he wasn't her type because she preferred a blond beach boy, so maybe Elliot or Luke?

"The frat boy," she smirked, and I whistled lowly, low key pumping for my best friend to smack that dirty smirk right back at him.

Leave it to Kate to match up your game.

They exchanged a few pleasantries before Kate dragged me away, leaving my boyfriend with my parents. He had already frequented himself with my family and hit it off with my brother, especially on the topic of sex.

I'm rolling my eyes, can you see that? To the point that I felt dizzy.

Men.

Or, _boys_, that was probably more accurate.

We were now on the Malibu beach, at the less populate area near the woods, so we could have fun on our own and not run into people, as well as offering us our own privacy.

It was the spot we always chose when we drove down. It just so happened that the Kavanagh family was able to make it to our summer getaway weekend.

The siblings also wanted to meet my boyfriend, so naturally there was no way they'd miss it out.

"You told him about me?" Kate hissed in demand as if she could be heard with the sea water sloshing against the beach shore.

"I basically filled him in on everything in college. Well, everything significant enough that I could recollect. He told me the same and told me about his junior year in Europe."

"Does he know about Jack?"

"Oh, his roommate hacked into his phone and posted a warning about harassing me in through all methods. He got scared shitless and went scurrying back to his state for his job only to realize Christian had him fired and blackballed."

"Don't you think it's a little too harsh?"

"Girl, the guy has been stalking me! He doesn't even back off when my boyfriend's with me. I've sent you the pictures. If you still want to see them I'm sure Christian still hasn't bothered deleting them just yet."

"I know, I've seen the snaps, but does that warrant blackballing him?"

"People like him won't stop if the first punishment isn't hard enough. He is only blackballed in major cities unless he got hired for a company then transferred to the department over another state."

Kate nodded, she was just curious and worried, which I completely understood. She had been there for me a lot during college, so I would tell her everything I could.

"I brought him to meet Trix last week."

"Your roommate in Harvard? How was that?"

So, I launched into the story of how they met and was kind of awkward at first but soon got better when Trix started to talk shit about me in the dorm. They basically bonded over laughing at my expense.

I didn't mind one bit, they were both close to me, so whatever. There was nothing to hide.

"Damn, he's still so smitten."

"Seems so," I kicked the water and sank my toes into the wet sand, shrugging. I finally started to agree with Kate about the fact that Christian truly had feelings for me.

"And what about you? You agreed to move in with him, so does that mean you reciprocate the sentiments?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"You have feelings for him?" Kate's eyes bugged out, I guess I had somehow managed to accidentally neglect it when we shared gossips about everything and everyone around us.

"Yes," my eyes darted to Christian, who had his back to me but was laughing and drinking with my brother and Ethan. My parents were off talking with Kate's, and I could see my father observing my boyfriend from the corner of his eyes, keeping a close eye on him.

As if he couldn't be clearer with his intentions with me when they talked yesterday night. I wasn't present most of the time because I had been busy looking over the information and documents Luke sent me. I was in the middle of reading a spreadsheet that only the people compiling them had read them, and no one else would even be bothered because it was such a waste of time.

But it was worth a shot because this was how Christian found out about the opportunity to bet against the global economy back in college when the housing market in the US crashed. He told me that he had spent three days locked up in his dorm reading over a spreadsheet that only lawyers wouldn't go over unless absolutely necessary.

It wasn't a fluke that he got the fortune and net worth he currently had.

He worked hard for it.

Blew off classes for it.

Sacrificed sleep for it.

Hence, I decided to do the same. I just hope my gut instinct was right and didn't spend ages for nothing.

The night when he talked with my parents, I locked myself in my bedroom and left the translating job to my brother. My parents had very strong accents when they speak English so sometimes one of us had to interpret for the listener.

I told my brother to do it but apparently he had been doing a shit job according to Christian. To the point that Christian was tempted to coerce me downstairs just so he was sure that he got it right, and also because my dad was giving him a hard time.

My dad especially was gruff when he spoke in his second language, so it didn't help that he was the primary speaker and my mom had to butt in to help. Christian already had some foundation with all the global enterprises and clients that he dealt with on a daily basis, but my parents' accent was just too thick and rare, I presume.

I did come down when I got dizzy and would probably faint if I stare at the numbers for a second longer, and Christian looked at me as if I was his saving grace; some kind of angel. My brother just sat there and laughed until I kicked him out for being a fuckface and not doing his job to help my boyfriend earn brownie points.

"Shit, you're in love with him," Kate gasped.

I found myself nodding at her words, and I also felt the back of my eyes stung. I had been staring for too long without blinking, and tears started to form as if I was actually crying.

"I don't know what I'm doing now, Kate. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I swear this is not the magic or curse—whatever you call it—about people developing feelings for their first sexual partner. Help me out."

Kate pondered, nibbling on her lip, and fingernails as she contemplated my situation or maybe how to say certain things to me.

"Just don't get caught up too soon?"

"It's too late. I think I'm already in too deep," I confessed which, admittedly, had probably been true for a few days now.

"It's the honeymoon phase right now, when it ends, it's like your blissful bubble bursting."

"I know, and I will get thrust into the harsh reality."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know…" I whispered, still blinking my eyes trying to blink the tears away. The last thing I wanted was for one of those dense boys to question me why I was crying even though I fucking wasn't.

I truly had no idea what to do with myself because this was the very thing that I was trying to avoid in college, albeit I still fell for a relationship that ended shortly after graduation because we didn't want the distance.

I had successfully avoided that with Christian, but I wasn't so immune to other guys after him and now that it was a full circle back to him, I had no idea what to do anymore.

"Do you guys want to take a walk in the woods, just to cool down? It's burning out here and I'm already getting red," my brother yelled.

He and Ethan sent the ultimate beach boy vibe but for some reason they never tanned, they only had several shades of red and pale white as their skin tone.

Funnily, Christian was even more tanned than the two that grew up near the beach.

Kate and I rejoined the guys and we headed into the forest. I didn't think much as I walked sandwiched between my best friend and my boyfriend.

From time to time, I would find them squishing me as they took a step together and managed to bump into me at the same time, but I was glad that I didn't complain because just when I looked up from my step, I saw a flock of birds taking off together.

My breathing was already picking up and I was frozen in my step, but the worst part was the fact that they all seemed to be heading in my direction.

I couldn't even scream bloody murder if I wanted to, because I was just too shocked, and the next thing I knew.

I was full on bawling.

I didn't realize that Christian had hid my face in his chest the moment the birds took off, and that Kate was telling me the birds made a turn and was flying in the opposite direction, and not at me.

I didn't hear any of that.

The image just repeated it self like an animation on loop in the forefront of my mind as I soaked Christian's shirt with tears.

"They're gone now, baby," Christian whispered soothingly in my ear, but I couldn't hear him properly. I could make out the words but I didn't know the tone he was using.

I was stuck in my mind.

He smoothed down the back of my head, allowing me to grip onto his shirt. He continued to console me by whispering soothing words in my ear hoping that I'd hear them.

I tried my very best to compose myself, but fuck this meltdown just wouldn't stop.

I tried, I really tried to bring myself back, but I just could not.

For some weird ass reason.

When my erratic breathing finally subside, I thank the god that I wore waterproof makeup and I didn't smear any on Christian's shirt.

I glanced at Kate, imploring her with my eyes to check my physical state, and she nodded indicating that my appearance was still good other than my puffy eyes.

"I thought you were probably over it," he prodded gently.

I shrugged. I thought so, too.

"You never had a complete meltdown like this in college."

"No, and they were so much closer to me than these," I acknowledged that I might've overreacted and had a setback. I honestly tried to control my fear, but it got me in the end. "I don't know, I thought I got better because this never happened in Harvard once. I thought I was doing better."

It was a little awkward and uncomfortable with everyone staring at me, but at least everyone here was aware of my phobia and all understood why I reacted so violently to a bunch of harmless birds.

I just hated them, with a passion.

Even thinking about those feathery species made me shudder.

"Are you okay now?" Kate asked as my brother and Ethan walked over to check on me.

I wiped my eyes as best I could and blinked them a few times rapidly. I didn't want to look like I truly cried this time.

For fuck's sake, I would be 28 next month, and I still couldn't get over my bird-phobia.

It was ridiculous.

But, at least the rest of the trip went smoothly. Kate and I giggled and laughed as we commented on the body physique of the guys we saw on the beach, as well as mocked my brother and Ethan of their lack of defined muscle line like my boyfriend.

Kate was obviously still 100% rooting for Christian, and sometimes I felt like she was team Christian and not team Ana.

But, that was a joke between us.

**End flashback**

My irrational fear was reasonable with scientific evidence. Well, I didn't know about the last part but at least it was reasonable.

But, my boyfriend's claim was not only irrational and outrageous.

It was a fear but it was _so_ different from mine; like _totally_ not the same.

I thought I was bad with my bird phobia but guess what, we just discovered that my man had a jealous streak. And, the first time it surfaced was actually directed at his best friend.

He went to Wall Street to attend a meeting, then went to Miami to scout out the place for another big opportunity as he put it when we returned from the beach. I went to the security firm to meet up with Luke and his boss, Jason.

We sat down and I briefed them about my idea and what I was currently doing, Jason seemed to approve. I didn't want to discuss payments or any compensation just yet because I viewed this as a test to see if Christian's theory would be correct.

I just wanted to prove that I could do better than what the law firms I rejected were offering. I wanted to show them that I deserved more pay.

Christian said he would be travelling for business for the entire work week, so I spent a lot of time in the office with Luke. He was computer tech savvy and I was kind of dumb, so he would help me when I accidentally lost a file because my big fat stupid finger clicked the wrong button or accidentally touched the wrong key.

It wasn't like I didn't make friends in the workplace. I did, a lot, and we would sometimes go out for drinks after work. Though, it took me more hours than they believed to come to the conclusion that I presented.

To them, it seemed like I used five days to do so, but I actually had been spending more than 5 times 24 hours to do them. I functioned on minimal sleep these days, and took naps whenever I could, and this was like Harvard all over again.

At least, I got everything done, and Jason seemed impressed at my efficiency. I then met with their lawyers and Jason was now filing for the patent.

It was a small breakthrough in my opinion, but I didn't know what ticked my boyfriend because he gave me the cold shoulder when he got home on Saturday morning.

I brushed it off at first, writing it off as the tiredness from all the travelling, and jet lag since he was basically always telling me that he was at the airport ready for his next destination whenever we both had the time to exchange a few texts.

Our text thread mainly consisted of us leaving each other messages, updating the other on what we were currently up to, and a few times we actually talked and chatted, it was on mundane stuff like how our day went.

Then, on Sunday, the ass had the cheek to announce that he would be going into work. Worse this guy didn't even wake me up when he headed in. I had to learn it from his assistant of all people.

Since when did I become a business associate? This couldn't be healthy.

I heard the keys jingle on the other side of the door and I didn't wait for it to be inserted into the lock before I yank it open.

It was a fucking Sunday and I hadn't seen this guy for an entire week, so fuck yes I want to spend time with him and cuddle, and do stupid shit that we would've done in college had we dated.

"Hi," I leaned against the wide open door and watched him walked inside, brushing past me.

"Hey," he mumbled. Loosening his tie and tossing his jacket on to the couch in the living room, I was effectively left in the doorway of my own fucking home.

Welp, guess honeymoon phase was over now.

Little did I know, it probably had been over for the past week. I just didn't think we could have any problem since we were both so laidback and chill about everything. We trusted each other and I thought we would still have that trust even we weren't all loved up like we were in the honeymoon period.

I kicked the door close and locked it.

"How was the emergency meeting?" I inquired, my arms folded in front of me as I made my way to the living room and watched his back.

I wanted to get into his head and I wanted to know if we could still work because I had never been anyone's live-in girlfriend before. I had a boyfriend who asked me to move in with him or he could move in with me, but I turned it down because I wasn't ready.

Then, there was this guy, who persuaded me to move in with him within the first week of our chance meeting. I caved and did what he asked, and in hindsight, I was probably too naïve.

"It was okay, didn't get the approval or support from anyone other than Ros."

At least that was better than his one word answers yesterday. I thought we were going back to our awkward as fuck conversations in college.

"It's always the minority," I reminded him of the situation and stress he was under when he first started this company.

He nodded but didn't say anything as he head to the kitchen. I watched as he opened the hard liquor cabinet.

Okay, that was the last straw.

He wasn't going to drink himself into oblivion like some guy who's heart just got stomped over, because that was not the case for him.

"I know you're stressed, but don't go down this route," I removed the bottle from his grasp before the liquid could flow into the shot glass.

He glared at me but didn't fight me on it. He just pulled out a chair and plopped down, looking miserable like it was the end of the world.

"Talk to me, Christian."

He remained silent. I thought he would at least look up at me because of my request and the tone that I had probably never used at him.

It was uncharacteristically soft and gentle. Which I was sure wasn't the vibe I gave off or the impression he had on me.

"Why are you shutting me out, Christian. I know that you're stressed because no one believes that there's an opportunity. No one believes that you can take advantage of someone's stupidity because they made bad decisions regarding their finances or economy. I don't understand it but I'm still here to support you. You can still talk to me."

He was still staring into space.

"If you're not going to talk, you're not drinking either."

I put the bottle back into the cabinet and perched on the edge of the kitchen table, staring down at him.

"Unless you're kicking me out, you're bound to talk to me sooner or later."

"Do you still want to live with me?" He finally spoke and I got the feeling that it had nothing to do with work and everything to do with our relationship.

The stress was probably the underlying reason why he got so paranoid about us.

"Yes, of course. Have I given you any indication that I don't?"

"I don't know, I wasn't here. You were barely here."

"Barely?" I knew better than to get my emotions involved, but for some reason I had an idea where he was going with this, and I hated his insinuations that I'd spend the night elsewhere with someone else, whether I engaged in any sort of act or not.

"You were home late."

"That's because I was working late. Were you spying on me?"

"There's a tail on you ever since you told me about Jack and his snaps."

"I've been shadowed by some fucking stranger all this time?"

He nodded.

"And, you never thought you'd at least inform me?"

"It was supposed to be a temporary thing. I was going to call it off after we come back from your parents' but since I was going out of town, so I extended a week to make sure that you're at least protected."

"I was a self-defense instructor."

"I know that, but there's no harm in having another person on your side."

I scowled at him, I still didn't know why he was like this. He wasn't like this, and this wasn't at all like the guy I knew.

"If it's any consolation, the guy is from Jason's firm."

"No, it's not. It doesn't help your case any bit, Christian. Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was unnecessary."

"I had a guy spying on my every move outdoor and reported to my boyfriend, how is that unnecessary, not to say violating my privacy?"

"Look, I should've told you but now that I'm back, there's no one on you."

"Then, why haven't you even so much so glanced at me? You haven't even touched me not even when we sleep? What is going on, Christian? It's not about work, I know it because you're constantly stressed about work and your heartbeat practically pumps with the stock."

"Do you have feelings for Luke?" He threw his head back and rubbed his palms over them, covering his face as he asked that muffled question.

"You think that I'm cheating on you. So, my safety isn't the only reason why you didn't call off my shadow."

"I don't think infidelity is your thing."

"Listen, and listen very carefully, Christian," I hissed in his face, bending down so I was on his level. "It took ten years for me to fall in love with you, for me to realize that my feelings for you are way beyond simple infatuation and physical attraction. I've known you for four months in college, we knew each other, and we had feelings for each other, we just didn't act on it.

"I met Luke through you and we barely exchanged two words with each other apart from basic pleasantries. We don't work together, I barely see him in the firm but I was hanging out with him when we go to a bar because he's the only person there that makes me feel safe.

"I had a boyfriend who was seemingly perfect for me. He was my type and everything that a girl could ask for, but I never felt like we got to the stage where we could cohabitate. He had brought it up numerous times but I let him down every single time, all because I thought we missed something.

"The spark that I felt when I was with you. Do you think I was _easy_ enough to make you persuade me to move in with you after knowing the adult you for a single week? Surely you haven't forgotten all the times that I made you wait in college because I didn't want you to see me as an easy lay. I wasn't playing hard to get, I just had my own principle and you're not going to get me to go over or blow you just because you said so.

"That should tell you how long it will take for me to develop feelings for another guy, and how hard it is for me to trust them enough to let them in. I'm not the kind to say how high when _anyone_ said jump without reason."

I hopped off of the table and gauged his reaction carefully. I wasn't going to sit here and wait until he started to talk to me.

"Don't lose your trust in me when you felt helpless when no one at work seems to believe you because even if every last person in this universe thinks your nuts, I won't."

He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. I had no idea what was going through his head and I wasn't going to pry it out of him like pulling teeth.

"If you still want to drink, we can go to a bar later."

That just tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I had shit ton of work to get done this evening, and I was already going to pull an all-nighter, but here I was, suggesting that my boyfriend and I get hammered at a bar just because he felt like he needed to get wasted.

I was going to shower and sit on our bed to continue my investigation with my current project and check in with the progress from the patent I helped Jason applied.

Luke suggested that I could do freelance shit and become a freelance lawyer or something. The pay wouldn't be guaranteed, but if I won, I won big. Either way, I would be making money and avoid the strain that came with a steady corporate office job.

"I'm going to go shower and work on in the bedroom, if you want to join me under the water, feel free."

I walked away after leaving that open invitation with him. He allowed the doubt that he rarely felt for himself at work get into his head, I knew it because it was never easy playing with the economy and money in general. Of all people, he was doubting his brother from the fraternity that he rushed in his first year, then he had been his roommate since freshmen year.

Their fraternity respected relationships like no other, and I didn't know about other frats but at least his brothers were all respectful of committed girls, and some of the lower classed would mock hookups but rarely monogamous relationships.

So, what reasons did he have to ever doubt Luke? To doubt _me_?

I stripped down and stepped under the running stream of water. It had taken me quite a few days and talking with a bunch of our friends to settle my fear that I didn't deserve to treat this place as my home even though I was asked to move in with him.

And, he was pretty adamant about it when I suggested that I should return to my own place for a few nights. He insisted that I stay with him.

I felt slightly uncomfortable because I was feeling a little guilty for using everything, I was given a rent-free living space all because he liked me.

I guess that was me doubting him. So, I really shouldn't be calling him out now since that would kind of make me a hypocrite with their typical double standard.

"Let's go out tonight."

"Holy fuck!" I spun around, my hair splashing the water everywhere, and I saw him blinking his eyes rapidly and rubbing them so I probably got water in them, too.

I reached up and wiped them with my thumb as best as I could, just to convey my apology.

"Sorry," he muttered with a small smile on his face.

Glad I could entertain.

"You want to go out?" I wanted to know if whatever that was earlier was done and dusted and we could move on.

I hated dwelling on shit that was absolutely unnecessary. It was always these arguments that made a simple relationship hard and complicated.

"Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Christian. You're human, it's okay to let the pressure from work get to you, just… keep in the loop next time, yeah?"

He nodded, and lowered his lips to mine.

"I do love you," he moved against my lips and I could feel those words instead of hear him from the way he was kissing me. "Very much."

"Where are we going tonight then, frat boy?"

I smiled, tangling my hands in his hair before he could deepen the kiss.

"Wherever you want. We can decide that later, because right now."

"You want to fuck me," I finished for him.

He grinned, lifting me up and pushed me against the shower wall.

We gazed into each other's eyes as he slid into me smoothly. I was so ready for sex at any given second of the day around this man. The moment he walked into the room, and I was wet.

"You're so wet."

"All for you," I whispered near his ear, my open mouth ghosting near the shell.

"Ah, fuck… Ana."

He was still the same like before, and his ear was still his spot. Everywhere around his neck would drive him crazy, and my teeth on his earlobe would drive him wild.

"Fuck, don't stop, Ana," he demanded as he pumped into me harder. Using his hands on either side of my head on the wall as leverage to push me into the wall even more ferociously.

"Shit… shit, shit… this is too quick," my chants turned into drawn out moans as I threw my head back allowing him greater access to my throat and the front of my body. I couldn't careless of the water that was directed at my face, and hitting directly on my tongue and closed eyelids.

His pounding was relentless and he was having the time of the day fucking me. My fingers threaded through his wet hair that was now dripping with water, subconsciously pushing it down south so he could latch on my breasts.

I needed him to bite down on my tits to throw me over the edge.

"Christian," I gasped when he pulled them in his mouth and twirled it around his tongue.

He was teasing me instead of giving me the stimulation that I so desperately wanted. He loved suckling on my nipples, I knew that from very early on, but now wasn't the time!

"I'm close, Christian."

"I know, baby," he remarked with a mouthful of my skin.

My moans grew louder, and my scream increased in volume to the point that I was drinking from the shower head to moist my vocal cords.

"Fuck!"

He pulled out of me when I knew I would only need one more powerful stroke to tip me over, but he replaced them with his fingers. He stuffed three fingers inside of me, and started pumping in and out.

I was rebuilding again quickly, but it felt nothing like what his dick could make me feel.

He dipped lower with his tongue, they trailed down my front.

"Oh, I love tasting your sweat," he moaned. His mouth now circling right above my navel, and I already knew what was coming next.

"Ohh… fucking god!"

My legs shook as I felt my core quivered as they clamped down on his fingers. He knew the moment the tip of his tongue applied pressure and dipped into my belly button, and I was a done deal.

"Fuck, ahh!"

At some point he removed his hands and thrusted his dick back inside of me, riding out my orgasm.

"Give me a break," I gasped loudly for air but he wasn't relenting. "Fuck," I squeezed his shoulders tightly that my knuckles were turning white and the joints on my fingers were about to burst.

"Give it to me, Ana," he growled in my ear, still pushing the pace.

I was already a mess, and all I could do was stare right into his eyes as I felt him fuck me raw.

"Shit, Christian. Fuck."

"You're close, I can feel it. Come on, baby."

"I'm close…" my mouth rounded but I still grabbed him by the nape of his neck and attacked his lips, assaulting them just as viscously he was down there.

"Come with me, Ana."

A few more pumps had him spilling his seed into me, and that was enough trigger for me to join him. He was still moving in and out of me, prolonging both of our orgasms, and I think a nap sounded wonderful next.

I could sleep till the morning.

"Let's get you cleaned up, we still have a bar to visit later tonight."

"What the fuck?" I leaned my entire weight on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist as I relished in his gentle touches as he washed my hair then my body.

He chuckled, and his chest rumbled.

"Work, dinner, then booze."

"Can we add nap into the list?"

His grin turned into a smirk. Knew he'd be so damn proud of himself.

I thought I had stamina, but I just couldn't put up with him. I would need to rest a bit before I had the energy for another round, especially when it was intense.

"I haven't done making up to you. We've spent a week apart, there's a lot to make up for."

"Maybe I should call in sick tomorrow."

"If you're sore, it's kind of legit."

I swatted his ass with my hands, and grabbed handful of his cheeks giving them a hard squeeze for his crass comment.

We went in his order, and despite the fact that I just got changed into a pair of clean panties, I could feel myself wetting them, and we weren't even in the bar yet.

"I want to play pool with you," he pointed to the pool table at the side of the club.

It wasn't too busy given that it was a Sunday and most people had work the next day.

"If we're going to drink shots, we're sticking to our minimum."

"We'll order six so three each," he negotiated.

"Drunk pool, in public?" I queried, lifting a brow.

As far as I knew, he could be recognizable. He was every girl's wet dream but if his face got splattered across the internet, his associates would recognize him. I wasn't worried about girls hitting on him even though I didn't like it, but it wouldn't damage his reputation, since he wasn't a celebrity just a public figure that a selective range of people knew of.

"What do you say?"

"I like," I smirked, sitting down on the stool next to him.

"Vodka or Tequila?"

"Your choice. I've got higher tolerance with vodka."

"Ah, yes, my Russian princess."

I bit my cheeks to stop myself from grinning from ear to ear at the casual compliment. My drinking ability probably did come from the genes because everyone in my family could drink, even my mom who didn't like alcohol much.

My dad had an extremely high tolerance, and he could drink the number of shots that me and my brother did combined and still look like he was sober as fuck.

We ended up having three of each, and mixing up their orders to test our luck.

I still got one tequila in the end, which was probably the one that got into my head the most. Vodkas were fine to me, they were just water with alcohol, but tequila was a whole other deal.

Christian had more tolerant with tequila, at least from what I had observed and gathered from the parties we went to. We pretty much drink anything but sometimes we would choose.

"Pool," he hopped down the stool and swayed a little.

I laughed at him as he grabbed me, yanking me off of the high chair. I nearly twisted my ankle in my heels, thankfully I didn't wear the higher ones that I reserved for formal events.

"Fuck, we downed that way too fast."

"Yes, so we need to sober up. Come on, woman."

He pulled me to the pool table that wasn't occupied, and I already despised the setup, it was old and would affect my calculation.

Given that I could make any sound decision at the moment.

Well, I could, but I wouldn't trust my judgment too much right now, because I tend to get bolder and much more courageous with the help of alcohol.

I wasn't drunk, and even if I was drunk, I was still pretty clear minded. Just had less of a filter but I was aware of what I was saying, and would sometimes ponder just how much I should dish out, and the possible consequences.

We were just tipsy at the moment because we finished the shots a little too quickly, which didn't give us time to sober up like we usually would at parties.

"Break it, boy," I leaned my hip against the table with my cue in the other hand.

He shook his head at my language and pose, but positioned the white ball and struck.

"You need to stop ghosting behind my ass," he warned me, still bent down with his ass stuck out.

I couldn't help it, I loved that ass, it was the best I had felt. I especially loved it when he was making love to me, or when he was fucking me in missionary style.

I would always reach down and grab them.

They were firm, and felt even better when he was flexing his glutes when he pushed and pulled out of me.

"Shit!" I yelped, and my cue flew out of my grasp as I got spun around and pinned against the table with my back slightly bent as he towered over me, his hand supported my upper back. "Christian, the cue is going to trip some drunk."

"Fuck the cue," he growled at me.

I giggled at his attempt to scold me. The hard rod that was digging into me said otherwise. He was just frustrated with my constant distraction.

But, damn, he was hot when he tried to act like he wanted to punish me for my crime.

"What did I tell you?"

"Fuck the cue."

He smashed his lips against mine, definitely bruising it, and I knew that at this stage of our relationship there was no point in telling him that he had drew blood during sex, because he would knew that the next second when he kissed me again.

I swear, any injuries or wounds in my mouth were now practically healed by his saliva instead of mine. He had probably licked the inside of my mouth more than myself.

"You know what I was referring to," he ground his hips into my core.

"Fuck," I gasped and whispered in his ear, hoping that no one saw us dry humping against the pool table.

"We should really invest in a pool table at home," he bit my neck harshly.

"Or you could fuck me here. Fulfill one of your many fantasies," I goaded. My panties were already ruined before we even left the house, so it really didn't matter how moist it was at the moment.

He pulled back and stared at me.

"Are you drunk?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Far from it," I giggled.

"Just wanted to check," he pulled away from me completely and went to pick up the cue that I dropped earlier. He put them back onto the table. "Have you sobered up?"

We had only been playing for a few minutes, and very few balls were sunk.

"Yes, what do you have in mind?"

"We're going to fulfil one of my many fantasies starring you."

"The ones from college or new ones?"

"Oh, the ones from college are definitely still fresh in my mind. Trust me," he smirked darkly and pulled me out onto the equally dark night.

Only difference was, the street was illuminated by very bright light but the thoughts currently in his mind weren't.

"Are we going to an alleyway?"

"Oh no, even better than a dumpster corner."

Shortly after that comment, he made one last turn and I found myself staring at a small park. There were a few people scattered here and there, couples taking a stroll.

"Choose a tree," he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"What?"

"I said, choose a tree."

"I heard you…" I mumbled to myself stopping myself to ask the question because the realization struck me like a freight train.

"So?" He prompted.

Fuck, him and his fantasies.

I thought he was referring to the Harvard campus, but dammit, public as in _this public_?

"That one," I pointed in the direction of a seemingly deserted area, and there was a big tree that I was sure many couples would come and make under during the day.

He beamed at me, one that was so bright that it could light up the entire globe.

The baffling turn of events in my life led me back to this guy. Maybe it wouldn't if I actually explored anything with him.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, and especially the ones that said the sex scenes were steamy and hot—you guys have no idea how big of a compliment that is to me! Because if you've read my other stories, you'll see that I rarely do lemons, so this is a huge encouragement!**

**If you want to read some of the works that I don't think is good enough and kind of just left it hanging with a few chapters written, they're on Wordpress.**

**URL: sapphiretrafficker dot wordpress dot com**

**That's my work archive, basically. Follow it and if I don't post it on here because I don't think people will like it too much, I might post it there.**

**So, go explore and happy quarantine!**

_Laters, baby x_

-SapphireTrafficker-


End file.
